Injured
by Feynelle
Summary: What if Hanamiya had succeeded in injuring Kuroko during the game between Kirisaki Daiichi and Seirin? How would it affect the relationships of him and his friends? Pairings (main: Hana/Kuro, side: Kaga/Kuro) Protective!GOM This is my first story.
1. You're kidding me

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The score is 69 - 68 with Seirin in the lead. Thanks to Kuroko intercepting the passes, Kirisaki Daiichi's Spider Web was defeated.

Furuhashi looked around trying to find a way to get themselves out of the predicament they were in. Seeing how Hanamiya seemed more determined than usual, Furuhashi passed the ball to Hanamiya. He only noticed that it was a bad decision when he noticed who it was that guarded Hanamiya.

"You're kidding me... it's all... it's all your fault! !" Hanamiya said, gritting his teeth.

Looking Kuroko straight in his eyes, Hanamiya raised his arm that was currently holding the basketball. Using the momentum he had, he brought both his elbow and the ball downwards towards Kuroko's head. Kuroko's teammates were too far away to even attempt to stop what was happening, and the audience was silent when they saw what Hanamiya was preparing to do.

'Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun dodge!' Midorima, Kagami, Kise , Aomine and Momoi shouted in their minds.

It was too late though. Kuroko wasn't expecting Hanamiya's move and he was too slow to avoid it.

The audience gasped when they heard a crack and a sickening thud as Seirins number 11's head smashed into the gyms floor.

Everything seemed to have stopped after that.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled, running to his fallen partner, who had yet to move after the blow.

The shout effectively snapped everyone out of their shock. Riko rushed from her spot on the bench to Kuroko, as well as the Seirin players who were on the referee, who was able to see the obvious rough play this time, blew his whistle because of the fallen player.

When Kagami had almost reached Kuroko he noticed the red substance that was forming underneath his shadows head. Seeing the blood on the floor made Kagami panic even more than before, realizing that what happened could be serious. When Kagami reached Kuroko he turned him over and put his head on his lap.

"Kuroko.." He whispered, in disbelief at seeing how badly the head wound was. "You-You're going to be fine...The paramedics are on their way."

"K-Kaga..mi...-kun...H-Hurts..." Kuroko looked up at Kagami, his eyes glazed over slightly, but the pain in them was evident.

By then all of the other players were surrounding the two of them. All of them gasped at the sight of blood covering Kuroko's face.

Riko came closer to inspect the wound.

'Looks like his skull got fractured...This isn't good, he obviously has a serious concussion. He needs to be taken to the hospital immediately!" Riko worried. She then saw that Kuroko looked to be on the verge of passing out. "Kuroko you have to stay awake, you have a concussion."

"...Ri-Riko..-san..." Came the weak reply.

"The stretchers here, please move out of the way!" The paramedics ordered, preparing to take the youth to the nearest hospital.

Kagami, who was hesitant to move away at first because he didn't want to leave Kuroko's side, let the paramedics do their job. He didn't like the pained filled eyes that were on the usually emotionless face of his shadow.

They gently transferred Kuroko from the hard gym floor, onto the stretcher. By this time the other Generation of Miracles that were present in the audience had made it to the court and were wide eyed when they saw how pale Kuroko was and how much blood there was.

"Kurokocchi.../ Tetsu-kun..." Kise and Momoi whispered, tears gathering in both of their eyes.

Aomine glared at Hanamiya, who was looking just as shocked as everyone else. He never intended to take it this far, he lost himself to his anger and the next thing he knew he injured a player far worse than he has ever done before.

As the stretcher was being wheeled away, Kagami turned to Hanamiya and grabbed his jersey. If looks could kill Hanamiya would be dead a hundred times over.

"How dare you do that to Kuroko!" Kagami yelled. He raised his fist getting ready to punch the guy who dared to attack his partner only for it to be held back by Midorima. "Why are you trying to stop me Midorima?! He injured Kuroko!"

"I know, and as angry as I am as well, punching him will only result in more problems. Don't you think Kuroko would hate to see that the team lost because of your actions? What Hanamiya did is unforgivable, but until the match is over you have to give this match your all for Kuroko." Midorima explained seriously. "Hurry with the match, we will see to it that Kuroko is okay." With that, Midorima, Momoi, Kise, and Aomine left through the door the stretcher had exited the gym.

Kagami stared at him, then reluctantly lowered his fist and released his hold on Hanamiya when he saw the hard eyes Midorima had that also held worry in them for his ex teammate, even if he wouldn't admit it fully, this whole event effected him more than he thought.

"Let's get them back for what they did to Kuroko." Hyuuga said to the rest of their team after the referee benched Hanamiya and ordered the match to resume. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go and check on Kuroko."

Everyone got ready with determined faces, ready to avenge their fallen friend. Less than a minute left in the fourth quarter they managed to score 3 baskets leaving the score at 76 - 68. They won but didn't have time to celebrate.

"Line up." the referee commanded.

After a little hesitation, they decided to hurry and get it over with in order to leave quicker. Kagami spared one last glare at Hanamiya, who he expected to be smirking after causing the pain he did, but unexpectedly was currently sitting on the benches with his head down looking very unlike his usual self.

Kagami was a little glad that he had the decency to regret his actions, but not enough to ever forgive the other for his actions. Seirin then proceeded to the locker rooms to change and get their belongings before leaving to go to the hospital that Kuroko was currently at.


	2. Why am I feeling this way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The hallway outside of the E.R. was silent as the four sat, waiting for the doctor to give them news on how Kuroko was doing.

Momoi was sitting on the floor with her knees brought to her chest and head resting on them, Aomine was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, Midorima had his head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and Kise was pacing back and forth unable to sit still. They all looked up when they heard the sound of footsteps, hoping that it was the doctor.

They were somewhat disappointed when it turned out to be the Seirin team, who all looked out of breath from running there.

"I-Is he okay?" Riko asked. It was silent for a moment before Momoi stood up and answered them.

"Tetsu-kun is in surgery now...They started operating as soon as they arrived here so we aren't sure how bad it is right now." She said, her voice sounding depressed and her face showing just how hopeless she felt. The team proceeded to get comfortable for the wait to find out how their friend was doing.

The hallway was silent once again, the mood somber.

After waiting about half an hour, a nurse came out of the E.R. They all looked up when they heard the door open and close.

"Is he okay?" All of them asked at once.

The nurse gave them a sad smile before giving them the news.

"He has a severe concussion. A skull fracture to be exact, and we are doing all we can now to repair it. I came to see if any of you have the information on the boy so we can contact his parents and fill out his forms."

The group was disheartened by the lack of information that they were provided with before Aomine spoke up.

"His parents aren't home they travel a lot for their work and only stay here for a few weeks at a time, and he has no siblings."

"Ah...Are all of you friends of his?" At their nod she continued. "Would you mind filling out this form as best you can while you wait? We need the information on the patient." She handed the form to Aomine, seeing that the others looked uncertain about whether they knew enough about Kuroko to fill in his slip.

Aomine nodded. He was close to Tetsu before and knew a bit more than everyone about him. With that, the nurse bowed and turned around to go back into the operating room.

Everyone solemnly returned to their spots while Aomine filled out the information that he could. Even the usually smiling Kiyoshi had a frown etched onto his face.

"So..how did the match go?" Kise asked Kagami, hoping to break the tense atmosphere and get his mind off of the situation.

"We won...76 to 68." he said from his spot on the bench.

"I bet that Hanamiya bastard was pretty pleased with himself..." Aomine growled.

"Actually...I was surprised to see him actually looking regretful for what he did..." Hyuuga said, receiving confused looks because they thought Hanamiya loved to hurt others.

"Hn..seems even he has a heart." Aomine commented. "Though it doesn't change what he did to Tetsu, even if he's remorseful or not." Nods were received after the comment. Silence again as they all worried.

_'Please be okay Kuroko' _Kagami thought to himself.

* * *

_**About an hour later**_

The door to the operating room opened, the doctor came out first followed by two nurses pushing the gurney that an unconscious Kuroko was on, a thick bandage wrapped around his head. Everyone held back a gasp/sob when they saw how pale Kuroko was.

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi whispered, walking closer to the gurney.

"Are you all this boys friends?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are on his basketball team and were there when the...accident...happened." Hyuuga responded. "Will...Is he going to be okay...?"

"I heard that his parents are unavailable so I suppose I can tell you about his condition." He paused before continuing. "He had a severe skull fracture...or a depressed skull fracture to be specific. We were able to fix the damages to the skull, however he lost a lot of blood and there was bruising. There's a good chance he may have amnesia when he wakes up. There's also a chance he may be in a coma since he lose consciousness before he arrived here. Right now we will put him an a room to recover until he wakes up. You are all welcome to visit him later, but for now we don't want anyone to be in the room for at least 24 hours."

The doctor stopped and looked at them to see if they understood. Seeing this he resumed.

"We would use this time to monitor his health and see if he will be well enough for visitors. Any questions?"

"Yes, whats the...likelihood that he will get amnesia?" Momoi asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Well...it's hard to tell. The fracture was pretty severe but not all patients that have the same head trauma end up with amnesia. We just have to wait for him to wake up before we can check whether he will suffer from it or not."

"When do you think we could visit Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

"Even if he's not awake after the 24 hour period, as long as you come during visiting hours you may visit him anytime you'd like." He explained. "Now...I'd like to ask you all how he came to sustain such an injury. By your and his attire it was during a basketball game, am I correct?"

"Yes, We were in the middle of a match and a player hit him and Kuroko hit his head on the floor pretty hard." Riko informed.

"I see...From the amount of pressure that was put on his skull to damage it this much, I assume that it wasn't an accidental action." He said, more as a statement than a question. Small nods were given in response to his deduction.

"Well, I must be going to get him set up. Did you fill out the form?" He asked to them in general, not sure who was given the paper.

"Yes, here you go." Aomine gave him the sheet.

"Thank you. All of you try to get some rest and if you leave your number at the desk, I shall let you know if anything comes up." He gave them a small nod in farewell and hurried to the room Kuroko was being taken to.

"So...I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to see him." Kiyoshi said.

"Alright, let's all head out then. I think everyone should rest tomorrow, so no practice, alright?" Riko instructed. "And that means you too Bakagami." She said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey...alright, alright...no practicing" Kagami agreed, not feeling up to it even if they had to. _'It wouldn't be the same without Kuroko anyway.'_

They all said their goodbyes and exited the hospital, even though they all wanted to stay they knew they would just be getting in the doctors way and they wouldn't be able to see Kuroko until the next day anyway.

* * *

_**An hour earlier with Kirisaki Daiichi**_

While sitting in the Kirisaki locker room, Hanamiya couldn't get the scene out of his head. Those emotionless eyes widening in fear before he brought his elbow down...the sound his body made on the ground upon impact...the substance that was spilled on the gym floor minutes ago.

When he had caught that ball he was so full of rage. _'How can they be happy playing such a boring sport...why do they have such stupidly determined faces when they should be giving up! I'll crush them all!' _He had screamed in his mind.

With those thoughts, and that number 11 brats spirited eyes staring at him, he snapped and did something far worse than hes ever done. Sure, bruising, and exploiting someone's weakness to win the match was okay in his eyes even if others disagreed. But even he had his limits. When he saw just how badly the other got injured from his attack he was shocked. Never before had the subject of his wrath lay on the floor bleeding and incapable of even moving. When Kagami had grabbed him and was about to punch him, he almost wished he had, knowing that he definitely deserved it.

_'Damnit! Why am I feeling this way! It's their fault! If they had just given up then none of this would've happened and we would've won!'_ He squeezed his hands together in frustration until his knuckles turned white.

"Hey Hanamiya it's time to go, everyone's ready." Kazuya called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Calmly he grabbed his bag and followed the rest of his team to the bus. Once they were outside he caught a glimpse of white and black and saw that it was Seirin. They all looked worried and were hurriedly going in the direction that he guessed was the hospital.

Again he felt a surge of guilt welling up inside of him._ 'Damn...why?!'_ He tightened his grip on his bag before lowering his head and getting onto the bus. He sat in the back of the bus near the window, wanting to be alone. But of course Kazuya couldn't take the hint and sat next to him popping his bubble gum.

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?" the violet-gray haired teen asked.

Hanamiya glared at him in return, turning back to the window and ignoring his annoying teammate.

"That short kid from Seirin...you're thinking about him, aren't you?" he asked, bluntly.

"Why don't you mind your own business Kazuya!" Hanamiya growled, getting annoyed at him for ignoring his want to being alone and because he had guessed right about what was bothering him.

Kazuya raised his arms in a defensive position as if to ward off Hanamiyas anger. "Alright, alright..." he blew another bubble before popping it once again. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kazuya tried again.

"You know, if you're that worried you can visit him. From the way you acted after what happened I could see that you had no intention of taking it that far, and I'm sure Seirin saw that also. Why don't you just visit tomorrow to see if he's alright, and then you can move on. Because right now you're not acting like your usual self when you end up crushing an opponent."

Hanamiya glared at him once again, but didn't deny anything so Kazuya must have been right and had given him useful advice. Any other time he surely would've gotten yelled at for boldly ignoring the others wishes.

"Alright. Just think about it ok?" Kazuya said, getting up and away from that deadly glare he was receiving.

_'Maybe I should...Not that I care but maybe once know what happened I can get over it and laugh at their misery...' _he thought. _'Yes, I'm sure that will fix everything once I see their hopeless faces I will feel much better.'_

This ride back to their school felt like it was the longest ride Hanamiya has had in his life...


	3. Be alright, Kuroko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**The next morning at Kagami's apartment.**_

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Kagami groaned when his alarm clock went off and hurried to shut off the alarm. When he successfully stopped the annoying buzzing he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night, having arrived at his apartment at around 11:00 pm and then he couldn't sleep for hours because of all the things that happened yesterday.

He sighed before getting up and stretching, meanwhile thinking of what he could do to keep himself busy today since there wasn't any practice. Usually on these rare days he would go to Maji and hang out with Kuroko then they would play basketball for a few hours working on their pass and dunk routines.

_'What's wrong with me...even when I'm trying to get my mind off of what happened, all I can think about is Kuroko on that hospital gurney...That bastard Hanamiya!'_ Kagami put his head in his hands._ 'No... it wasn't only his fault. I saw what was about to happen and I reacted too late as well. I know how violent Hanamiya is and yet I somehow let Kuroko guard him on his own. Sure, if anyone else on the team had guarded him they also would've been hurt, but surely they wouldn't have as badly injured as their smallest member was. They may have also been able to avoid the obvious attack.'_

Kagami did his normal morning routine of showering, eating breakfast and then turning on the TV. _'Mm...maybe I'll just go for a walk...Yeah that should take my mind off of things.'_ With that settled, he grabbed his keys, put on his shoes and headed out, locking the door behind him.

After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes he realized that he had unintentionally walked to the basketball court that he and Kuroko practice at all the time.

* * *

***Flash Back***

Kagami was shooting the basketball for a while when he saw something in his peripheral vision. Looking at the thing he saw, he noticed that it was Kuroko.

"GAH! Stop doing that Kuroko! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He exclaimed. Even after knowing the boy for weeks he still wasn't used to how he would just appear sometimes...He was considering attaching something to the boy so that he could hear when he approaches!

"Ah..Sorry, Kagami-kun. I tried calling out to you twice but you didn't answer..." He had a fast food cup in his hand and he continued sipping the contents in it when he finished talking.

"So..What are you here for?" Kagami asked, already knowing the answer. They had been meeting at the courts for a while now practicing with each other during their free time.

Kuroko threw his empty cup away and walked forward, stopping a few feet away from Kagami before holding his hands out, signaling that he wanted him to pass him the ball. He tossed it to him before wordlessly getting into a guarding position, they had been doing this for a while now so they were used to the routine and knew what to do. Kuroko bounced the ball a few times before they proceeded to practice.

Around an hour later they were both exhausted. The blue haired male was laying on the ground resting after the work out with his eyes closed, Kagami a few feet away sitting while spinning the ball on his finger. Kagami was getting ready to suggest that they head back when Kuroko spoke up.

"Kagami-kun. I really appreciate you helping me with basketball. I'm sure that you'll be able to become number one with how much you've improved over these few weeks, and I'm glad that I can assist you in your goal as your shadow." he said all of this with a small, yet genuine smile that only he could pull off.

"Eh! How can you always say such embarassing things like that with a straight face?!" Kagami said, blushing a bit, not expecting the praising words that the other gave to him. "A-Anyway..you-you're also getting better. We practiced an hour before we took a break."

"But..I wasn't doing much. You kept stealing the ball from me and scoring before I could do anything." Kuroko said, a hint of a pout on his face. Kagami couldn't help but think that he looked kind of cute with that expression...

"W-Well! We should get going, it's starting to get dark." he said hoping to cover up his previous thought. They both stood up dusting off the dirt from their clothes. "Hmm..after all that I'm kind of hungry now...Want to stop by Maji first?"

Kuroko nodded, eager to get his delicious vanilla shake again. Kagami, who knew what Kuroko's motivation was for wanting to go, sighed and ruffled the shorter boys' head.

"Please dont do that, Kagami-kun." Kuroko complained in his monotone voice. Kagami chuckled, enojoying the younger's discomfort at the action.

"Alright, let's go get your precious shake." Kagami saw the boys eyes light up a little at that and he couldn't help but ruffle his hair once again, only to receive a jab to his side. "OW! Kuroko! What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry, but I asked you to stop before" he said blandly, walking ahead towards the restaurant as if nothing had happened. Kagami grumbled before jogging to catch up to the other.

When they arrived at Maji, they both sat at their usual seat, Kagami with his 20 hamburgers, and Kuroko with his simple vanilla shake. They chatted a while, well Kagami did most of the talking with Kuroko nodding and making comments now and then, until they decided it was time to go.

" See ya later, Kuroko." Kagami said with a grin on his face as they were about to part ways.

"Yes, see you at practice tomorrow, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a small bow before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Kagami shook his head at Kuroko politeness before heading off too smiling to himself, thinking about their evening.

***End Flashback***

* * *

_'Be alright, Kuroko'_

Kagami sighed, and was ready to turn around and head somewhere else when he heard a girl's voice calling his name. Turning around he saw Momoi and Aomine walking towards him so he started walking back in their direction until they were close enough to talk.

"What are both of you doing here?" he asked.

"Do we need a reason to be here, Bakagami?" Aomine asked, with a scowl on his face making Kagami regret even trying to talk with him.

"Oh, come on Dai-chan don't be so rude." Momoi scolded him. "We didn't know what to do until we could check up on Kuroko, so Dai-chan recommended walking around here. If you want my opinion, I bet he came here because he knew that you'd be here." there was an amused glint in her eyes as she said this.

"Wh-What?! No way would I come here for him!" Aomine denied when he saw Kagami's face become disturbed at the news.

"Yeah, yeah, suuure~ you didn't." Momoi smirked before she headed onto the courts, dragging Aomine with her and sitting on the bench. Kagami followed the pair, preferring to be in their company than being alone right now.

"So, what were you doing here Kagami?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Just...walking around to keep my mind off of...things" he replied vaguely, but they all knew what he was talking about and they could relate to his feelings. "Coming here just ended up reminding me of it more though."

"Yeah, you and Tetsu practice here all the time, right?" asked the dark blue haired teen. He received a confirming nod.

"I hope Tetsu-kun will be alright...He looked so pale last night, and with what the doctor said about the possibility of him having amnesia when..if he woke up. I don't want him to forget us." Not wanting to even think of that possibility, Kagami decided to change the conversation.

"Hey, Ahomine, play some basketball with me! One-on-One! I'll show you just how much I've improved."

"Hah...you've got some nerve to think that you could win against me, Bakagami!"

Momoi just smiled at their antics and decided to keep score while the aces faced off against each other. All of them were glad to have something to pass the time and take their minds off of their friend.

When the score was 44 - 38 in Aomine's favor, Kagami was suddenly sent flying into the gate by someones kick. Aomines face went blank in shock when he saw the other get hit by the random kick.

"BAKAGAMI! I told you no practicing today!" the demon voice, belonged to his coach Riko. Behind her was Hiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, and Koganei.

"Ow...coach that hurt!" Kagami exclaimed, rubbing his side that was hit.

"Hmph, it's your fault for disobeying my orders." she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ah, it's barely B and the rest of Seirin!" Momoi shouted from her spot on the bench with a smug smile on her face.

"Stop calling me barely B!" Riko screamed, cheeks red. "A-Anyway...What are you three doing here?"

"Just passing time." Aomine said nonchalantly with a yawn.

"We were on out way to Maji! You should all come with us!" Kiyoshi offered with a huge smile on his face, though they could see that it wasn't as bright as it usually was.

"Eh? Sure why not." Kagami agreed. He had completely forgotten about going there when Aomine and Momoi showed up. The group headed to Maji in a comfortable silence and when they arrived they ordered their food and sat together in a booth. It was quiet until Hyuuga spoke up.

"We are going to the hospital at around 5:00 pm. I'm not sure how many people can go in at once, or if Kuroko will even be awake, but.. we would still like to check up on him."

"Yeah, we were planning on visiting Tetsu-kun as well. I'm sure Ki-chan and Midorin would like to come as well, I'll call them after." Momoi said. They finished their meals before getting up and throwing their trash away.

"Alright, let's meet at the hospital at 4:45 then?" Kagami asked. Everyone agreed and they parted ways.

* * *

_**With Aomine and Momoi**_

Aomine and Momoi were walking slowly, in silence. Momoi then pulled out her cell phone to call Kise and Midorima before she forgot to.

Dialing Kise's number, she was surprised when he picked up before the first ring finished.

_Rin-_

"Hey Momocchi, what's going on?! Is Kurokocchi awake?!" Kise asked hysterically.

"Hey Ki-chan, I'm not sure if he is...I called to tell you that me, Dai-chan and Seirin are going to meet at the hospital at 4:45 tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course! I really want to see Kurokocchi and make sure he's fine." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice even though he was trying to cover it up with happiness.

"Alright, see you then Ki-chan." She hung up before dialing Midorima's number

_Ring, ring, ring, ri-_

She thought there wasn't going to be an answer, but on the fourth ring Midorima answered.

"Hello Momoi. Any information on Kuroko?"

"No not yet, I called to see if you wanted to meet at 4:45 tonight. Seirin, Ki-chan, Dai-chan and I are going there at that time to visit Tetsu-kun."

"Hm, alright. I'll need to make a stop before then. See you there, then." He hung up.

Momoi sighed. "Do you think Tetsu- kun will be alright Dai-chan?"

"Even though Tetsu looks pretty weak, he's really strong. I'm sure he will pull through Satsuki." Aomine said, but even though he really believed that he was strong, he still worried for old friend.

_'He has to pull through...'_

* * *

_**With Kise**_

Kise looked at the clock after getting off of the phone with Momoi.

_'Only 2:13...why is time moving so slow today?!'_ he sat down on his bed. _'What to do..'_

While wondering, he looked around his room when his eyes landed on a picture, he got up and stared at it. In the picture all of them were there in their white and blue Teiko uniforms. Kise had his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, Aomine was ruffling Kuroko's hair, Midorima was looking away and adjusting his glasses, Murasakibara was behind them with a chip about to go into his mouth, and Akashi was there smirking evily at the camera.

_'I miss those days...'_ Kise didn't realize he was crying until he saw water drop onto the picture. _'Huh...When did I...' _he used his arm to wipe the tears away.

_'We were all so close...what happened...?'_ Looking at the picture again, he realized something. _'Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi have no idea what's happening...I should call them.'_

He pulled his phone out of his pocket before searching his contacts. He saw Akashi's number right away._ 'Maybe I should call Murasakibaracchi first and have him call Akashicchi... Akashicchi hates me...and he's scary when he's mad!'_ He scrolled until he saw Murasakibara's number and hit the 'call' button.

"Ah...Its Kise-chin~. _Crunch Crunch_ What's up?" Kise could hear him crunching on what could be chips.

"Hey, Murasakibaracchi. It's..about Kurokocchi..."

"On yeah, I saw Kuro-chin the other day~ _Munch Munch_ How is he?"

"Well, Kurokocchi...he's in the hospital now." Kise paused, and noticed how the chewing on the other end had stopped. "The other day Seirin had a match against Kirisa-"

"Oh no... Kise-chin, does Aka-chin know this?" he interrupted.

"Eh? Well, no, I called you first. I was going to tell you to call him after I told you the news."

"Hmm, I'll call him and we can all talk together" Murasakibara suggested.

"Wh-What?! No! Akashicchi hates meee! And he doesn't like bad news!" Kise wailed in horror.

"Too late~ called him~" Murasakibara said. Kise prepared himself for the worst.

"Yes Atsushi?" Akashi asked when he answered the phone.

"Hi Aka-chin~ Kise-chin told me that Kuro-chin's in the hospital now and I thought that you'd like to know about it too. He's on the line too."

_'Murasakibaracchi! Traitor!'_ Kise whined in his mind.

"Is this true Ryouta? Why is Tetsuya in the hospital?" Akashi demanded, voice cold.

"We-Well, as I was telling Murasakibaracchi before he called you... The other day Seirin had a match against Kirisaki Daiichi...and well, you know how they play. Anyway, one of their players hit him on the head pretty hard and fractured his skull. The doctor said it was very serious. He doesn't know whether he will wake up or not and even if he does he may end up with amnesia..."

"Wah...Poor Kuro-chin."

"Why wasn't I informed of this, Ryouta?"

"We-Well...last night was so hectic, nobody really thought of anything besides worrying about Kurokocchi."

"I see...Where is Tetsyua? I wish to visit him."

"Ah! Yeah I called because all of us were planning to meet at the hospital today at 4:45. Would you both like to come?"

"Yes we will be there. Send me the hospital location via text, and Ryouta..."

"Ye-Yes Akashicchi...?"

"If you are ever late in informing me of things again..." There was the sound of scissors opening and closing in the background. "It will not be pretty, okay?"

_'Oh god! Save me!' _Kise was petrified by Akashi. "Yes, Akashicchi! I'm sorry!"

"Alright...as long as you understand. See you at the agreed upon time." With that he hung up, leaving Murasakibara and Kise alone.

"See ya then Kise-chin~. And as Aka-chin said, if you leave me out again..." His playful voice left and was replaced with complete seriousness. "I will crush you. Don't forget to send me the address too~. 'Kay bye Kise-chin~!" The dial tone sounded.

At this point Kise had tears running down his face in fear of his ex-teammates, knowing well that they would keep their promises if he did go against them again.

_'Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi are scary!'_

He quickly texted them the address of the hospital and then reminded them of the time. Glad that it was over for now, Kise sat back and decided to try and watch some TV until it was time to visit the hospital.


	4. You will regret it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**4:45 pm In Front of the Hospital**_

Kagami had arrived earlier than the agreed upon time, to mentally prepare himself before anyone else came. He looked down at the cold milkshake in his hands. He stopped at Maji before making his way over, and he felt the urge to buy one to give to Kuroko.

_'It's okay, he's going to be fine...Don't worry.'_ he told himself. _'When we walk in he's going to be sitting in the bed wearing that expressionless face of his and he will greet us, then we can all go back to the way things were before this happened! Yes, that's what will happen!' _Kagami finished off his mental speech just as he saw his coach, along with his senpai's come into view.

"Hey! You're here early Kagami." Kiyoshi commented. "And you even brought him a present as well, huh?" All of the Seirin members had things ranging from flowers to cards.

"Ah, yeah...just wanted to prepare, and he's like addicted to this stuff...so I was hoping that he'd wake up when he smelled it..." Kagami whispered the last part realizing how childish the sentence sounded. "Eh, where's Koganei and Mitobe?"

"Well, Koganei's family had something to do and Mitobe had to go somewhere...Seems like the others aren't here either." Izuki stated when he didn't see any trace of the Generation of Miracles.

As soon as he finished his sentence, a black car came into view at a fast speed, nearly running them all over before stopping in front of the entrance. The door opened and out walked Aomine with some books in his hand, followed by Momoi , Kise had some sort of stuffed doll is his hand, the giant Murasakibara carried a bag full of vanilla flavored snacks, and a red-head holding an impressive bouquet of blue roses.

"Who's he?" Kagami whispered to the rest of Seirein.

"He's Akashi, former captain of the Teiko basketball team." Kiyoshi informed.

"Kagamicchi! How is Kur-AH?!"Kise was silenced when the red-head suddenly brought out a pair of scissors, awfully close to his face. From this close Kagami was able to see that Akashi had a red and golden eye. The Generation of Miracles all looked like threatening someone with scissors was an everyday thing, Seirin however were left speechless at the sudden show of violence.

"Silence, Ryouta. Where is Tetsuya?" The speaker narrowed his eyes into a glare as he stared at the team that Kuroko joined. Seeing the way the red-head was looking at all of them, Seirin suddenly felt like they should runaway and hide.

_'Hm, what weaklings. They couldn't protect Tetsuya, I must punish them after all of this is settled.'_

"We haven't gone in yet, we were waiting for everyone to arrive." Kagami answered before he looked around noticing someone was missing from their group. "Where's Midorima?"

"He said he had to make a stop before coming here." Momoi explained, remembering what Midorima told her over the phone.

"Gah, doesn't he know we are in a hurry?!"

"Calm down, I'm here." Midorima's voice came from behind them.

"You're late, Shintaro." Akashi said, with a deadly glare.

"My apologies, I had to make a stop before coming." Midorima explained.

"It's about ti-." Kagami cut himself off when he saw what Midorima was carrying. In his hand was a giant blue teddy bear with a huge bow around its neck. "Wh-what in the world is that for?!"

"Not that it's any of your business or anything, but this happens to be Aquarius' lucky item of the day, a stuffed bear." Midorima then pushed his glasses up, trying to hide the light blush. Everyone except Akashi sweatdropped.

_'Such a tsundere...'_

"Eh?!Midorimacchi! You got him a stuffed animal too?!" Kise asked, seemingly recovered from the Akashi encounter, he held up his gift and they saw that it was a small, cute stuffed dog that looked surprisingly like Nigou. "We may have gotten the same type of present but mine is much better ssu~!" Momoi stared at the doll in Kise hand before squealing.

"Kyaaa! So cute!"

"D-Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to lower myself to your thought level, Kise."He once again adjusted his glasses. "Well, shall we go?"

They nodded and walked into the waiting room, and to the receptionist. She looked at them all as they stood there, her eyes remaining on Midorima longer than the rest because she didn't expect such a serious looking guy to be carrying such an adorable stuffed animal.

"Hello, we are here to visit someone who was admitted yesterday."

"May I have the patients' name?" the nurse asked, ready to type the information into the computer in front of her.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Let's see...Kuroko Tetsuya...Ah, there it is. He's in room 208. Let me call the doctor that's assigned to him and see if he can come down and verify if the patient's allowed visitors. It'll only take a minute, feel free to sit anywhere while you wait." The group did as told, waiting for a few minutes before they saw the familiar face of the doctor that they had talked to the other day.

"Ah, yes I remember all of you. I'm glad you could make it."

"How is he, Dr...uh.." Momoi trailed off, not having been told the doctor's name.

"Dr. Nakamatsu, and as for how your friend is doing, he's out of immediate danger for now. Unfortunately, his blood pressure is still low and he still hasn't woken up, you may still visit him if you wish to." With that he turned around and looked over his shoulder to see them stand up and start towards him. "Shall we go then?" Everyone followed with bated breath, both eager and hesitant to see their friend.

_'200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207...208...'_ They all counted in their heads, stopping at the room their beloved ex-teammate/teammate currently occupied.

"Here we are, if possible I'd like there to be three people in at most. There's a call button in there, if anything should happen, please press it and I'll come as soon as I can." They nodded and the doctor headed out to finish what he was doing before they arrived.

"So, who's going first?"

"Atsushi, Shintaro and I shall go first." Akashi said, in an arrogant voice, leaving no room for objection. The way he said it made Kagami angry, but after the was he acted towards one of his ex-teammate Kagami knew that he should not to disagree with this person.

"Hey, no fair! I want to see Kurokocchi, too!" Kise objected, only noticing his predicament after the words left his mouth.

"Are you going against me, Ryouta?" There was a dark fog behind Akashi as he asked this, sending shivers up everyone's spines. Kise jumped and hid behind Aomine who grunted.

"N-No, please..go ahead first."

With that, the three went into the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

_**With Hanamiya**_

_'What am I doing here..' _Hanamiya wondered, standing in front of the hospital. _'Ugh, alright! Just walk in, go to the brat's room, and see if the damage was as bad as it seemed. Yeah, I bet he was just overreacting after I hit him. I'll be sure to pay him back for ruining my plans when I see that he's completely fine.'_ With his newfound motivation, Kirisaki point guard strode into the hospital.

Looking around he saw the reception desk ahead of him, and walked towards it. The woman at the desk looked up as he approached.

"How may I help you?" Hanamiya put on his fake, charming smile before speaking.

"I'm here to see a patient that was brought in yesterday. He should've came in after a basketball accident if I remember right."

"Basketball accident...Ah! You must be with the other group, huh?" The nurse asked. Hanamiya froze at this information.

_'That means Seirins here right now...and that brat must be fine. Perfect, everything was turning out how he wanted.'_ Hanamiya paused briefly before continuing with his charade.

"Ah, they all left without me, huh?" Hanamiya faked embarassment to make his lie more genuine. The nurse seemed to believe him since she gave him a small smile before telling him where he could find his 'friend'.

"He's in room 208, just head down that hallway, take a left and the door should be on your right."

"Thank you so much!" He smiled once more before turning and heading in the direction she told him. His smile fading when he was far enough from the desk that she wouldnt notice.

_'If I had to keep that smile any longer I would've puked.' _His usual smirk in place as he walked down the hallway. While walking to the room he was thinking of many ways to get back at all of them when he got there. _'Yes, those goody two shoes will regret humiliating me the way they did.'_

When he was about to take the left, he saw the familiar forms of the Seirin team. He looked at them and was filled with sadistic glee. He was relieved at the emotions he felt upon seeing their depressed faces. His smirk widened.

_'Hah, there's nothing wrong with me, I must be back to my old self. Those feelings after the match must've been a fluke!'_

He snapped out of his musings, when the door to the room opened and out walked the red-headed captain of Razukan, the freakishly tall guy from Yosen, and the green haired teen from Shutoku. He couldn't really tell the situation from the looks on their faces, because they wore such stoic faces most of the time. Staying in his spot around the corner he continued watching as he saw the coach of Seirin, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi walk into the room.

Hanamiya could see the guy who was the brat's partner asking the green haired male something, but he couldn't hear anything from this far away.

"Uh, excuse me..., what are you doing here, sir?" a voice sounded from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was a nurse. He quickly plastered on his sincere smile before turning around.

"Oh gosh, this is embarassing. You see, I'm here to visit a friend and I saw that group there so I wanted to wait until they were done before going to visit him."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for bothering you then." she bowed slightly before continuing down the hall.

_'Che, annoying.'_ When he looked back towards the room, he saw that the three were back out in the hallway and the pink haired girl and tanned guy were missing, so he assumed they went into the room. After a while, the pinkette exited through the doors wiping away a few tears. The guy had a frustrated look on his face as he left the room as well. As the last group went in, Hanamiya couldn't help but feeling the worry he had the other day when he saw the reactions of the two that just exited the room.

* * *

_**With Kagami, Kise, and Izuki**_

Kagami took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside, Kise and Izuki following behind him. The room was unbearably white and the only sign of life were the colorful gifts that everyone had brought in and the steady beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed. After looking around the room they headed further in and their gaze fell upon the figure in the bed.

Kuroko was laying motionless on the hospital bed, covered in stark white sheets that were a shade lighter than his current paler skin complexion. One arm was outside of the sheets, a needle coming from it and connecting to the drip that was beside the bed, a clip was on his finger that connected to the heart monitor. Strands of his light blue hair that was sticking out from the thick badange wrapped around his head, was sprawled on the white pillow like a halo.

"Kurokocchi.." Kise whispered, before going up to the bed and putting his hand on Kuroko's exposed arm, flinching when it was slightly colder than normal. Tears gathered in Kise's eyes, seeing his dear friend in this state and not being able to do anything for him made him feel so hopeless.

Kagami shared a look with Izuki before going towards Kise, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the blonde down. Kise slowly straightened and tightened his hold on the gift he brought for Kuroko, before giving Kagami a thankful look.

"Hey Kurokocchi, I brought you a present! Look, it looks just like Nigou, even the eyes! I'll put it here for you." He smiled sadly before placing the stuffed animal next to Kuroko's shoulder on the bed. "You better get better soon Kurokocchi so I can hug you again like always!"

As Kise backed away from the bed, Izuki took it as a signal for his turn. He placed his 'get well soon' card on the table beside the bed and then, like Kise did, he placed his hand on his arm, but didn't flinch at the cold feeling. Izuki didn't say much but the sincere and caring look on his face showed how much he wished for his teammate to get better. When he moved away, Kagami walked to the bed.

He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of his friend, slightly comforted by looking at the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. He put his hand over Kuroko's, being careful not to disrupt the clamp on his finger, frowning when he realized how much paler, and smaller Kuroko's hand was compared to his.

"Hey, Kuroko. I-I got you your usual milkshake, though it looks like you can't have it right now,huh..?" Kagami realized, awkwardly. "We-well I'll just get you another when you're done resting. Get better soon, okay? Everyone's waiting for you, it's not the same without you."

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a little longer, hoping that he would wake up. When there was no sign of it happening, he sighed and stood up before heading towards the door, following Kise and Izuki. When they joined the group there was silence, each of them absorbing what they saw.

"At least Tetsu-kun is looking better than yesterday." Momoi said, trying to ease the mood and convince herself as well.

"Yeah, he has a little more color than the other day." Kise agreed, with a small grin on his face. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine."

"Alright, we should head out now. We can take turns visiting him later." Everyone agreed, wanting to stay with Kuroko but knowing that they couldn't do anything more for today. The group started walking in the direction of the entrance.

As they were close to the turn they had to take to leave the hospital, they saw the familiar face of Kirisaki Daiichi's point guard, Hanamiya Makoto. He was wearing his usual smug smirk as he looked at the group.

"Hanamiya, you bastard! How dare you show your face here." Kagami said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, I was just in the area and decided to drop by. So..how's the shorty doing?" His smirk widened. Everyone was furious by his bold nature. And before Aomine or Kagami had a chance to act upon it, a pair of scissors were pointing mere centimeters from Hanamiya's right eye. The owner of the hand holding them had a dangerous gleam in his golden eye.

"I assume it was you who did this to Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in a calm voice, already knowing the answer from the reactions of the others.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about...You see, my hand just slipped during the match and the poor kid just happened to be there. It's not my fault that he got in the way." Hanamiya said when he recovered from his shock.

"I see." Akashi put his arm back down before lunging at him again with his scissors, this time not stopping. Unfortunately, Hanamiya was able to move out of the way in time, escaping with only a cut on his left cheek. "If you go near Tetsuya again you will regret it, understood? If you harm him again I will make you suffer so much that you will wish that you had died just now. Now, move out of the way before you pay the price. Let's go Atsushi."

Hanamiya wasn't a fool, in fact he was a genius, and looking in the eyes of this guy he knew that he meant every word he said. So with only a little hesitation he stepped aside and the red-head glided past him, followed by the purple haired teen who was glaring down at him as he too walked past.

"If you hurt our friend again, we won't hold back either." Kiyoshi promised, Hyuuga, Kagami, Kise and Aomine were behind him, with looks similar to Kiyoshi on their faces. This statement had much more meaning than it would from others since it was coming from such a happy-go-lucky guy like him. With that the rest of the group walked by him, ignoring his presence after they each gave him those determined looks that he hated. When they were out of his view, Hanamiya snapped.

_'How dare they! Always looking down on me, always getting in the way of my plans! I'll make them pay one day. And then I'll destroy their stupid determination!' _he gritted his teeth and glaring at the floor, hands shaking in anger. After a while he calmed down, before remember his other reason for coming here.

Slowly, he walked towards the room they were at, before opening the door and stepping inside. He froze when he saw the small pale kid laying down on the bed so lifelessly. Once again that unfamiliar feeling made his chest hurt.

_'Why does this kid make me feel like this?! He's no different from the others that I've dealt with, so WHY?!'_ With one last look he turned around and exited the room, slamming the door behind him in frustration, earning a look from a nurse who was passing by. Not feeling up to use his fake charade, he glared at her before leaving the hospital.

* * *

_**The next morning with Riko**_

_Ring, Ring, Rin-_

Riko answered her phone. When she heard what the voice on the other end she dropped the phone before picking it up and answering the man who had called, before thanking him and hanging up. She smiled after the words processed in her mind, Dr. Nakamatsu's words replayed.

_"Your friend is awake."_

She couldn't wait to tell everyone!


	5. Thank you, everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Shortly after the phone call with Riko**_

When Riko got off of the phone with the doctor, she immediately started dialing everyone's numbers for them to get together and visit Kuroko as soon as possible. She decided to call Kagami first, in hopes that he would have at least one of the Generation of Miracles' numbers since no one else in Seirin have much contact with them.

"Hey Kagami."

"Coach, what's up?" Kagami answered with a yawn, sounding like he had just woken up.

"You won't believe it. The doctor called...and he says that Kuroko is awake!" She didn't receive the happiness she thought she would, instead there was dead silence. "Uh...Kagami?"

"Y-Yeah I'm here, I didn't expect that. Wow, I can't believe it! When are we going to see him?! Can we go now?! Ahhh, I have to get him his shake, I promised!" Kagami shouted in a hysterical voice.

"Whoa, call down Bakagami! I was wondering if you had Kise's or Aomine's number, I don't and I can't contact them."

"Ah, well I do have Kise's. I'll call him. What's the plan?"

"I want to leave as soon as possible. Maybe we can all go at 10:00?" Riko said after looking at the clock.

"Alright, see you then. And uh...th-thanks for letting me know." said Kagami before he hung up, leaving Riko speechless.

_'He hardly ever says thanks..He must be really excited. Alright! Let's do this, the sooner I finish this up, the sooner we can see him!' _Riko informed all of the Seirin regulars about the good news, and letting them know the time they would meet.

* * *

_**At the hospital**_

An annoyed Riko stood in front of the hospital with her arms crossed and foot tapping in impatience. Beside her was an equally angry Hyuuga, a slightly bored Izuki, and a smiling Kiyoshi.

"Where are they?! They're all late!" Riko was cracking her knuckles, meaning someone would be getting hit.

"Those freshmen..Making their elders wait! I'll teach them a lesson or two!" Hyuuga promised.

_'Did that Bakagmi tell them the wrong time?! When I see him...'_ As if on cue, Kagami came into view, rainbow haired teens following behind him.

"Sorry coach, we got held u-" Kagami was interrupted when the short blonde tackled him before putting him in a Boston Crab Hold. "GAH! C-Coach! It hurts!"

"Good! You kept us waiting, Bakagami!" She added a little more pressure before getting up and dusting herself off, walking away like nothing had happened. During all of this, the Generation of Miracles were staring at the girl and then Akashi, noticing their similarity.

_'She's a demon like him too...'_

"You almost made me drop the shake I got for Kuroko!" Kagami complained.

"Well, you didn't drop it so, it's alright." came the nonchalant response.

"Hey, let's all calm down, we're all here now, right?" Kise said, with a newfound wariness of the insanely strong coach of Seirin. "Come on! I want to see Kurokocchi right now!"

Kise was practically skipping to the entrance of the hospital, Akashi following with eyes closed in annoyance, the others followed behind the two. Once, again they made their way to the front desk, noticing it wasn't the same woman they had talked to the other day.

"We are here to see Kuroko Tetsuya in room 208." Akashi said, looking down at the poor receptionist, as if she were an ant.

"A-Alright, it's down that hal-" Akashi swiftly headed towards the room without waiting for her to finish.

"Sorry for him, we were here yesterday, so we know where the room is. Thanks anyway!" Kise apologized, flashing the flustered lady a smile before hurrying with the others to follow Akashi.

"Mou Sei-chan, that was rude!" Momoi said, when she caught up.

"I don't have time to listen to useless information when I know Tetsuya is waiting for me."

As they took the left down the hallway, they saw Dr. Nakamatsu closing the door to Kuroko's room. He turned around and saw the group approaching.

"Ah, perfect timing, I'm glad that you could all make it."

"Thank you for going through the trouble of calling me, doctor." Riko said politely.

"No problem at all. I'm sure you're all anxious to see your friend, aren't you? Since you're all here I should tell you before you go in." The group began to feel uneasy. "When he woke up, he was confused and upon further inspection, I noticed he has a slight case of amnesia." They froze at those words. "He's showing symptoms that have happened to other people who have TBI, Traumatic Brain Injuries. Your friend had a closed TBI, meaning the injury was caused by a hitting his head rather than an object penetrating the skull. Previous patients I've had, showed these signs as well, their memories are fine, but they can't remember the events that led to the injury. In any case, you all have no reason to worry about him forgetting about anything other than that. However, TBI's are still quite troublesome, in the future he could have trouble focusing on any one thing at a time, and could be prone to things such as, headaches, dizziness, nausea and if it gets worse, blackouts. We could prescribe him medications for these symptoms though if he ever does show any of these. I'll give you information on it before you leave today."

They sighed in relief, when the doctor told them that Kuroko didn't remember what had happened they had feared that he had forgotten everything.

"We have him on a mild sedative now, so don't be surprised at his slight drowsy state. When we go in, try not to mention too much about what happened as it could give him a headache, which would be bad in his current condition." After seeing that they understood, he opened the door he had just exited through, and motioned for them to follow him.

Kuroko was sitting up in the bed, half closed eyes looking out the window and hand absent-mindedly petting the Nigou doll Kise had brought him. When he heard the door open, he assumed the doctor had forgotten something and came back. He turned to face the doorway and his eyes widened a little when he saw everyone there.

"Ah, hello everyone." He said, bowing his head a little in greeting, in his usual monotone voice, although it held a slightly tired undertone.

Everyone was at a loss of words, when they saw Kuroko before he got sent to the hospital, and when he was wheeled past them on the gurney, they feared that everything would change. That Kuroko wouldn't be the same person they had all grown attached to, but seeing and hearing the familiar face and voice made them all smile in overwhelming happiness.

"I-I'm so haaappyyy!" Kise sobbed, hurrying to Kuroko's side to give him a huge hug.

"Atsushi." Akashi said, giving the giant a look. Murasakibara nodded before moving to stand in front of the blonde, who had almost reached the bed and gave him a look that made him freeze, which was quite a feat considering he was chomping on a bag of chips while making the face. With Kise halted, Akashi strode over to the bed, Kuroko looked up at him with those expressionless big blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in a soft voice, as he gripped Kuroko's chin softly and stared into his eyes. The others behind them stared wide-eyed at the display, there was practically sparkles and light surrounding the two of them.

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I feel fine, just a bit tired."

"Did you enjoy the roses?" Kuroko nodded and looked at the blue roses that were currently on the table next to the bed.

"No fair, Akashicchi! I wanted to greet him first." Kise whined. "What about me Kurokocchi? I got you that dog!" Everyone could practically see a tail wagging behind him, like a dog waiting for his master's approval. Kuroko only glanced at him before petting the dog again, not deeming Kise with a response. Though from the look in his eyes, they could tell that he clearly loved the stuffed animal.

"So mean Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi, tell him to stop ignoring me!" Tears were rolling down the blonde's cheeks. When Kise mentioned him, Kuroko's gaze shifted to his tall red-haired partner. Kagami sighed, a vein appearing on his head as he tried to control himself from hitting the annoying blonde.

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami greeted, when he felt that the other red-head would allow others to approach.

"Hi Kagami-kun."

"I uh, got this for you." Kagami held the hand that was holding the milkshake to Kuroko, his other hand scratching the side of his head in a shy way and a light blush.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun" He was rewarded with a small smile, as Kuroko slowly accepted the drink before looking at the doctors approval. Seeing the doctor give him a small nod, he proceeded to sip the delicious beverage he had been given, feeling blissful to have it after this morning's bland hospital food. Kagami grinned, seeing that he made Kuroko happy.

"Move Bakagami. It's my turn to talk to Tetsu." Aomine was beside the other and pushed him out of the way, sending his rival face first on the ground.

"Oi! Ahomine, you bastard! That hurt!" Aomine gave him a bored look before reaching over and ruffling the top of Kuroko's exposed soft blue locks gently, as to not disrupt the bandages.

"How's your head doing, Tetsu?" He grinned, happy that his former shadow was letting him pet his head.

"There is only a slight ache, nothing to worry about, Aomine-kun." When Aomine showed no intention of stopping the petting Kuroko gently pushed his hand away before pouting slightly. "Please stop it, Aomine-kun."

"Fine, fine."

"Tetsu-kun..?" Momoi spoke up quietly.

"Momoi-san. Thank you both for the books." Kuroko, gave a slight bow of his head in appreciation.

"How'd ya know we gave them to you?" In response to that, Kuroko grabbed one of the books and opened it to the front cover. There in pink ink surrounded by a heart were the words 'To: Tetsu- kun, From: Momoi and Dai-chan!' and an unmistakable mark that looked like a kiss mark with red lip stick. Everyone sweat dropped.

"S-Satsuki! Why'd ya have to kiss it?! That's embarrassing!"

"Ehhh, but Tetsu-kun's my boyfrieend~ Why shouldn't I kiss it?" She lightly hugged Kuroko, pouting.

"Momoi, stop this instant, you're smothering Kuroko." Midorima said, before lightly tugging said girl off of Kuroko.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Sending him a small appreciative look.

"I-I just thought it'd be an inconvienence for the doctor should you pass out from oxygen deprivation, that's all." Though he said this, there was a light blush on his face as he adjusted his glasses with his taped fingers. Looking awkward Midorima's gaze settled on the bear he had bought.

"How did you like the bear I gave you?" Kuroko looked at the bear that was resting on the chair against the window, slightly shocked that it was the green haired male that had brought it.

"I like it very much, Midorima-kun." Midorima coughed, hands once again moving to his glasses.

"W-Well, I'm glad that Oha Asa was correct once again, Aquarius's lucky item was a stuffed animal. Don't think too much into it."

"Yes, thank you very much for considering me." Midorima nodded and turned away, hiding the small smile on his face, before Kuroko could see it.

"Kuro-chin~ ,_Munch Munch_, you didn't touch the snacks I got for you." Murasakibara said in a childish voice.

"Ah, my apologies, Muraskibara-kun, but the doctor gave me breakfast this morning and I was too full to consume anything more. I'll be sure to eat them later, thank you for them."

"I guess I'll forgive you ,_Munch Munch, _this time Kuro-chin~ Enjoy them 'kay?"

"Hey, Kuroko, you made all of us worry, you know. The freshman wouldn't stop asking about you last night." Hyuuga said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Hyuuga-senpai. And thank you for the wonderful card." Hyuuga nodded before continuing.

"Just get better soon, so they can all stop hounding me." A hand landed on Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Don't mind him, Kuroko." Kiyoshi removed his hand, smiling. "He was just as worried as they were. We all were."

"H-Hey! I-Idiot, I was not!" Hyuuga denied with a blush on his face.

"Suuure you weren't." Riko said. "What was it you said..._'Kuroko better get well soon. It's not the same without him. I'll definitely avenge him_!'." Riko had an evil grin on her face as she looked at Hyuuga mockingly.

"Arg. Why'd you tell him that..?"

"Oh, come on you big softie, just admit that you missed him!" Hyuuga sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad you're looking better, Kuroko." he had his head turned and was glaring at the wall.

"Thank you for caring, Hyuuga-senpai, Riko-san, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Don't forget about me Kuroko-kun!" Izuki spoke up. "How did you like the jokes that I put in the card? Weren't they hilarious?" Smiling he looked at Kuroko for his response.

"Yes, Izuki-senpai. They were quite good." By this time, Kuroko's cup was empty and he placed it on the table before leaning back on the pillows, looking sleepier than before. The doctor noticed this and decided to intervene.

"Ah, seems the sedative is working faster than I thought, Kuroko-kun needs to rest." They all looked at Kuroko, seeing that he looked as if he were about to fall asleep any second. Disappointed that they had to leave, but knowing he needed his rest, they nodded.

"Don't push yourself too much, Tetsuya. I will visit again in the future." Akashi promised.

"See you later Kuroko, I want you rested up!" Riko said, receiving a nod in response.

"Get well..shrimp." Aomine taunted with a smirk on his face, making Kuroko pout.

"See you Tetsu-kun!" Momoi, waved.

"Feel better, Kuroko." Midorima instructed

"Have fun with mini Nigou, Kurokocchi!" Kise grinned.

"Can't wait to play basketball with you again Kuroko!" Kiyoshi said with a huge smile.

"Don't keep us all waiting, Kuroko. Get better." Hyuuga said, arms crossed.

"Stop picking on him again Hyuuga. You can do it Kuroko, you'll be up and out in no time." Izuki encouraged.

"Take it easy okay, partner?" Kagami received a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you, everyone..." Kuroko said before his eyes closed and his breathing evened. Everyone smiled and left the room behind the doctor. Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, squeezing it slightly, before following the other's out.

* * *

_**Outside of the room**_

"Thank you for taking care of him, doctor." Momoi said, bowing to him in respect, for helping her dear Tetsu-kun get better.

"Ah, no thanks are required. I'm just doing my job." He replied with a charming smile.

"When do you think Kuroko will be able to leave the hospital?" Riko asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Well, because of the TBI side effect's, we would like to keep him for at least 1-2 days longer. Just to be sure that he's alright." He explained. "Ah speaking of which, let me go and get the information on that for you. Excuse me for a while."

As he disappeared around the corner to get the papers, everyone looked at each other before smiling a little. Their friend was awake and was going to be released soon!

"Ahh, I can finally sleep tonight." Kagami exclaimed. "So, who wants to eat after this?"

"Eh?! Is your stomache the only thing that you can think about Kagamicchi?!"

"But, I haven't been eating well, because I was worried about Kuroko..." Kagami admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his head and looking away, making everyone shake their heads.

"Alright! Let's all go to Maji after we're finished here. Kagami's paying!" Kiyoshi yelled, happily, slinging a hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"Ah, even you can be generous sometimes, Bakagami. Don't worry, I won't waste your generosity." Aomine said, intending to buy as much as possible.

"WHAT?! Who said that I was?!"

"Well, you're the one who mentioned it, so it's only fair, right?" Kiyoshi's smile widened, and Kagami sighed.

"Fine..." he agreed, knowing his senpai wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I refuse." Akashi said. "I don't want to spend more time with you all than necessary."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kagami demanded, receiving a glare from the other.

"Just because I'm here right now doesn't mean we are friends. You all failed to protect Tetsuya. And because of that I shall punish you all sooner or later. Don't forget that." The serious promise, made them all shiver, and have a flashback of what happened to Hanamiya.

_'We are so goner's...'_ They all thought.

The tense mood was broken when the doctor came back, carrying a small stack of papers. He handed each other them a piece.

"Here you go, this sheet should explain everything you should expect if he does show anymore symptoms. I don't want to keep you all any longer, go and get some rest, your friend is in capable hands." The doctor smiled before departing once again.

They all exited the hospital before splitting up, Akashi and Murasakibara got into the car that Akashi had requested to pick him up. The others headed in the direction of Maji.

"Finally, we can relax!" Kagami, put his arms behind his head, in a laid back way.

"Enjoy the rest of today, Kagami, as much as you can." Riko said with a happy smile. Hearing the tone of her voice, he stopped walking and turned to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Now that we know Kuroko is okay, starting tomorrow we shall begin training for the Winter Cup. We only have less than a month to prepare, so I expect you to be there, got it?!" The aura around her made even the Generation of Miracles that were present shudder.

"Ye-Yes, coach." Kiyoshi slung and arm around Kagami's shoulder.

"Cheer up! Now, let's go and get those burgers you promised us!" Kagami groaned, his mood turned upside down by both the training they were going to get and the empty wallet he was going to have soon.

Kagami had a feeling the next few days were going to be a pain...

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for their support! I appreciate your reviews and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. :)


	6. Too easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**The next day with Hanamiya**_

It was lunch break at Kirisakii Daiichi High, and Hanamiya had been in a bad mood ever since the hospital visit. He was currently on the roof, sitting with his back to the gates surrounding the perimeter.

_'Not only was I not able to crush their hope, but they also made me look like a fool! I need to get back at them somehow...'_

"I'm guessing that the hospital visit didn't help, huh?" Kazuya's voice snapped Hanamiya out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw the gray-haired teen walking towards him. Knowing the other wouldn't leave until he told him what happened, Hanamiya grudgingly responded.

"I guess you could say that."

"One of those Seirin brats give you that scar?" asked Kazuya as he saw the mark on the others' cheek.

"No, it was that Akashi guy." Hanamiya glared at nothing in particular, remembering how furious he was at the shorter red-haired teen.

"Ah, Rakuzan's captain? Didn't expect that kind of guy to be protective of someone." They were both quiet for a while, the only sound was the constant blowing and popping of bubble gum. Hanamiya's eye twitched in annoyance, before he snapped.

"Stop blowing that gum or i'll make it so you can't chew for a month!" Kazuya instantly froze, fearing that he would die if he were unable to have his wonderful gum for that long.

"Okay, okay." he settled for quietly chewing it instead. Silence once again. Seeing that the other had no intention of leaving anytime soon, Hanamiya decided to get to the point so he could be left alone in peace.

"Why are you here, Kazuya?"

"What? I can't hang out with a friend?" The glare he received made him talk. "I just wanted to know how things went, is all. You haven't been yourself for days and then you show up with a scar after you left practice early the other day."

"Those brats were at the hospital when I went there. If it hadn't been for that arrogant red-head I could've done what I wanted. But he had to interfere in matters that didn't concern him."

"Ah. How was the blue-haired brat?" Kazuya didn't fail to notice the angry fire in the others eyes die out a little at the mention of the kid.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't awake when I visited. I can't even get close to him in the hospital because his little friends are always there, and if it's not them it's a nurse or doctor."

"You could just wait until he's out of the hospital. It'll be easier."

"Oh, and then what? His stupid friends will be there and I definitely wouldn't be able to find a chance to get back at them when they are all grouped up like that."

"Hmm, why don't you just wait for the right opportunity and use the thing they care about the most against them?" Kazuya suggested.

_'Use it against them...Yes, that's it! Why didn't I think of that before!'_

"Heh, I guess even people like you can have good ideas once in a while."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

With new motivation and feeling more like himself than he had over the past few days, Hanamiya stood up, intending to go over a way to separate the kid from the rest of them. Before he left, he turned to Kazuya.

"Oh yeah, and Kazuya"

"Hmm?" Came the response from behind a bubble the other had yet to pop.

"Triple training for you today."

"EH?! No fair, why?"

"You seem to have too much time on your hands since you keep bothering me. Hopefully the training will take that energy out of you. No rooms for complaints and dont you dare think about skipping, or ill quadruple it the next day." He made his way back inside, leaving the other to silently sulk.

_'Ah...maybe I should've just let him mope...I forgot how vindictive he could be.'_ he sighed. _'Oh well...at least it was only tripled...'_ he sighed before hearing the bell that signaled the end of lunch. He dusted off his pants and headed to his classroom.

* * *

_**With Seirin during practice**_

"Alright! Another round of cops and robbers! Get ready!" Riko yelled, when she saw that everyone was trying to sneak away to the benches to take a break.

"B..But C-Coach!" Kagami complained, out of breath. "We've been doing this for 4 hours now!"

"Are you going against my beloved daughter's instructions, brats?! You should be honored to have the attention of my cute little daugh-" Kagetora was interrupted by a hard punch in the face by said daughter.

"Stop messing around, dad! Anyway, these exercises are necessary. Everyone's stamina during matches is incredibly low and the flexibility of your muscles are lacking! Now get out there before I drag you all there myself." Not wanting to anger the father/ daughter duo anymore, they all hurried outside and began the game again.

"This is like boot camp." Kagami complained as they ran through the forest for the 5th time that day.

"My legs are so sore! I can't feel them anymore.." Furihata said as he recovered from stumbling over yet another tree root.

"Be quiet, freshmen!" Hyuuga's voice came from close behind them. "Pick up the pace. If I catch you I'll make sure you have something to complain about!" The two boys sped up, practically ten times faster, disappearing from their scary senpai's sight.

"O-Oi, get back here, morons!"

"Haha, they sure are energetic, aren't they?" Kiyoshi said, jogging beside Hyuuga.

"Shut up, moron! And you, stop jogging and run, you're setting a bad example!"

"Ah, scary scary." Kiyoshi laughed before running ahead.

"I-I think we lost him." Furihata panted, hands on his knees.

"This is insane! I would've been better off going to America and training with Alex!"

* * *

***Flashback***

_**Last night at Kagami's apartment **_

Kagami arrived home after eating with everyone at Maji. He sighed when he looked at his empty wallet.

"Those bastards ordered so much..." he grumbled to himself, setting his keys down on the counter and heading to the couch he plopped down with a sigh. The lack of sleep over the past few days had finally caught up to him.

_'I'll just take a little nap..'_ Those plans were crushed however when the phone rang. Groaning, he got up and answered.

"Yes?" he was too tired to answer with a proper greeting.

"What kind of greeting is that, brat?! You're so ungrateful to your teacher."

"Ah! Alex, what're you calling for?"

"I heard you got past the preliminaries and was going to participate in the Winter Cup in a month."

"Ah yeah, what about it?"

"How rude! Hmph, maybe I shouldn't even ask now."

"Sorry, sorry, go ahead."

"Well, I heard that even though you made it, you had almost lost that last match. I can't have one of my pupils embarrassing me like that! So, I want you to come down here to America so I can beat some sense into you and train you properly."

"Ehh...sorry Alex...as much as I want to, I really don't want to leave my friend alone right now."

"Bring him too then." From the tone of her voice, Kagami could tell that she was pouting.

"Well, that's just it, I can't bring him. He's in the hospital, and I don't want to leave him alone at this time."

"Oh..sorry to hear that." She sighed. "Alright, can't blame me for trying. Just wanted to see one of my favorite pupils before you began."

"Grr, you and your guilt trips!"

"Hahaha! Just kidding. You better make sure your friend is alright since you're ditching me for him!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

"Good luck with the match, kiddo. You better not lose or else. See ya!" She hung up and Kagami placed the phone on the dock.

"Ahh, I made her mad...Good thing there's a whole ocean between us, or I would've been in trouble." Kagami, then went to the couch, laying down again for his nap.

***End Flashback***

* * *

_'As grueling as this training is, if I had gone to America I'd only be worried about Kuroko the whole time and wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway.'_

Meanwhile, as he and Furihata were resting, Kiyoshi had managed to catch up to them and before they knew it he grabbed both of the shoulders. Kiyoshi smiled, while Hyuuga grinned evily.

"Caught you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, seems Hyuuga caught someone." Riko looked up from the table where she and her father were playing cards at, before shrugging and placing a card on the table. Her father grumbled and she smirked at him. "I win."

* * *

_**After practice with Kagami**_

Kagami was practically limping on his way back from the forest behind the school. The intensive training and the hits he got from Hyuuga were starting to take a toll on him.

_'Ahh, It's so late.. I wanted to visit Kuroko today. But by the time I get there, visiting hours will be over.'_ Kagami sighed, deciding to just head home rather than going to Maji to eat, he had a feeling that once he sat down at his usual table that he wouldn't feel like getting up for hours.

When he arrived home, he shrugged his gym bag off of his shoulders and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. He settled for some leftover spaghetti he had in the fridge. Being in America for so long gave him cravings for the food. When he finished eating he looked at the clock.

_'8:30. Hm, maybe I can call the doctor and see how Kuroko's doing...'_ Kagami quickly scrolled to the number he had put in his phone yesterday and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, I'm calling to speak to Dr. Nakamatsu."

"Alright, may I ask what this call pertains to?"

"I'd like to hear how my friend is doing. He was admitted a few days ago."

"Okay, please hold while I contact the doctor." There was a few minutes of music on the other line as he was put on hold, when the music stopped the doctors voice was heard.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

"Ah, yeah sorry. This is Kagami Taiga, I'm with the group who visited Kuroko Tetsuya the other day."

"Ahh, hello Kagami-kun. How may I help you."

"I was, uh, just wondering how Kuroko was today. I had practice and wasn't able to make it so..."

"Not to worry, I get calls like this from time to time, no need to be embarrassed...Let's see, he had a slight headache after breakfast this morning, nothing too serious but we gave him a very mild pain-killer to relieve the pain. Then, around noon another boy, Akashi-kun I believe came to visit. He brought a shogi board with him and he stayed in the room for a few hours before I had to ask him to leave because I had to give Kuroko-kun his medicine. Then another boy, Midorima-kun came to visit but Kuroko-kun was still asleep so he just stayed for a few minutes to give him something before leaving. Other than that, he just spent the rest of the time reading the books he got."

Kagami was slightly jealous that they got to visit Kuroko when he couldn't, but he was glad that he Kuroko wasn't alone and in pain all day.

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Ah, no, it's fine. Uh, thanks again for your time."

"Have a good night, Kagami-kun." The doctor said before hanging up.

_'Mm...Practice again tomorrow at 2:00... Guess I'll just sleep now and visit Kuroko before then.'_

Kagami made sure everything in the kitchen was off before turning out the lights, changing, and flopping onto his bed, muscles screaming in protest.

* * *

_**The next day with Kise**_

_'Woo, visiting Kurokocchii today ay ay~, Yay ay ay~, La la laaa~' _Kise sang in his head, skipping slighly as he was nearing the hospital.

"Ah, it's Kagamicchi.." Kise noticed the tall red-head about to walk through the doors of the hospital. He picked up his pace before calling out to the other. "HEY KAGAMICCHI"

Said boy, froze at the obnoxiouly loud voice that had called his name.

_'Not him..'_ Kagami prayed before turning around. _'Why god, whyyy?'_ he complained when he saw that it was indeed the one person he could do without meeting today. With his sore muscles he wasn't able to avoid the tackle he received and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Woops, sorry Kagamicchi." Kise hadn't expected to actually hit the other, usually everyone moved out of the way before he had the chance, and he was the one who took the tumbling.

"Kise...you bastard!" Kagami shouted, trying to get up to strangle the blonde, before groaning in pain.

"Ahh, don't be so mean Kagamicchi! I was just surprised to see you here. Soo, visiting Kurokocchi too?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to yesterday because of practice. You?"

"I had a last-minute photo shoot yesterday so I wasn't able to make it either. My manager was so mean, she wouldn't let me leave early at all!" Kise whined with a pout. Kagami decided to just ignore the whining male and went inside the hospital. "Heey, wait for me Kagamicchi!"

Together they walked to the desk, signing in before heading to the room. When they opened the door, they saw Kuroko sitting up, eating a small bite of what must've been his breakfast, and reading a book. He must've been absorbed in the book because he didn't look up at the sound when the door opened and closed behind them.

"Hii Kurokocchiiiii!" Kise practically yelled.

"Hey Kuroko." Kagami greeted, before grabbing one of the chairs against the wall and putting it beside his bed.

"Ah, I didn't hear you come in, Kagami-kun."

"Ehh, what about me Kurokocchi?! I greeted you first." Kuroko gave him his usual blank look before looking back at his book.

"Hello to you too, Kise-kun."

"Yay!" Kise then proceeded to grab a chair as Kagami had and sat in it.

"So, how do you feel today, Kuroko?"

"I'm alright. I was feeling a little dizzy earlier but it seems to have passed."

"Sorry I couldn't bring you a shake today. Maji wasn't open yet since it's so early."

"Ah...It's alright.." Kuroko said, but from the look in his eyes Kagami could tell he was slightly disappointed. Hoping to cheer him up, Kagami spoke up quickly.

"Don't worry! When you're out of here I'll treat you to a shake, okay?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun." A small smile on his lips. Kagami blushed a little before coughing into his hand.

"N-no problem."

"Aww, no fair, I wanted to hang out with Kurokocchi when he got out too!"

"I'm sure Kagami-kun wouldn't mind you coming along too, Kise-kun. The more the merrier right?" Kuroko said. Kagami froze as Kise gave him a hopeful look. He groaned.

"Yeah, I guess so.."

"Woo! Thanks Kagamicchi!" Kise's face turned serious before turning to Kuroko. "So, did the doctor tell you when you could leave?"

"He said anytime tomorrow, if there aren't any complications between then and now." Kuroko informed, an excited tone hidden under the monotone. As nice as the doctor was, he wanted to get out of here, and he was almost out of things to do, the only book he had left was the one he was currently reading.

"Wow so soon! I can't wait!" Kise threw his arms into the air dramatically.

"So, what's going on with the team, Kagami-kun? I heard we made it to the Winter Cup." Underlying longing present.

"Ah, yeah." Kagami had forgotten that Kuroko didn't remember anything from that day, so of course he missed out on the events that happened. "Right now coach is making us go through hellish training! We were running through the woods for a good 5 hours before she allowed us to head home. And today we are doing the same thing. It's torture, Kuroko!"

"Sheesh, your coach sounds like Akashicchi was in middle school.." Kise shivered at the memory, while Kuroko nodded his head in agreement.

The three chatted for about an hour before the doctor came in.

"Ah, hello. I'm sorry but it's time for Kuroko-kun's lunch and medicine." Making Kuroko's mouth twitch downward, he hated the taste of them and how drowsy they made him feel.

"Oh, okay. I have practice soon anyway. See you tomorrow, Kuroko." Kagami ruffled his hair, receiving a jab to his side. "Ahh! you didn't even give me a warning that time, Kuroko!"

"You know by now that I don't like it. It's your fault." he gave Kagami a bland look.

"Haa, you never learn Kagamicchi!" Kise said, before he reached down and hugged Kuroko lightly. When he also received a jab, Kagami couldn't help but laugh as the tables were turned.

"Oww Kurokocchiiii!"

"You're even worse, Kise-kun. You've known I haven't liked that since middle school."

"B-But, you're so small and cuddly!" Kuroko's eye twitched when he was called small.

"I'm not small, Kise-kun. You are simply too tall."

"Sorry, sorry." he looked over and saw the doctor waiting patiently for them to finish.

"See you later Kurokocchi."

"Yes, see you later Kagami-kun, Kise-kun."

The two left, bowing politely to the doctor on their way out. They walked outside together.

"Well, I have to go this way. Bye Kise." He took a right at the corner of the street.

"Alright, good luck with your practice Kagamicchi." Kise waved before heading off in the other direction.

* * *

_**With Kagami **_

Kagami looked at the time, seeing that he had 2 hours to get to the school he decided to stop by Maji for some lunch. He ordered and sat down, before looking out the window. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the person approaching until they sat down across from him. At the sound of the chair being pulled out Kagami turned his head to look in that direction, and froze at who he saw. A smirking Hanamiya was sitting across from him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hanamiya?"

"Ah, nothing special. It is a public restaurant, is there something wrong?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you bastard!"

"You might want to calm down Kagami, unless you want to make a huge scene here." Kagami glared at him. "Why don't we get out of here then?"

Kagami narrowed his eyes, feeling like the other teen was up to something, but wanting to escape the curious looks of the other customers in the building. He nodded, and both he and Hanamiya walked out and went to the closest secluded area, which happened to the be the nearby basketball court.

"Don't make me ask you again, Hanamiya."

"Like I said, no special reason. Just.."

"Just what?!"

"I just.. wanted to apologize." Hanamiya said much to Kagami's surprise. He was expecting many answers, but not that one.

"Y-You think I'll forgive you after all you've done?!"

"I know what I did was wrong. I saw Kuroko in the hospital, and I couldn't believe how badly I hurt him. I really do feel horrible about it." He had such a sincere look on his face, that Kagami found himself believing him. However, it wasn't enough for him to accept the apology.

"You came all this way just to tell me that?"

"I had to explain myself. I've felt so guilty about the incident for days. But, I couldn't find a good opportunity to tell you all. Especially after that day at the hospital." Kagami stared at the other for a while, in disbelief.

_'Is this really the same person that wanted to crush us with violence during the basketball game...? He must be up to something.'_

"Uh-huh..Just stay away from us. I heard you apologies, so there's no other reason for you to stay here. I'll never forgive you one bit for doing what you did, but if you really are different, you'll have to prove it. I've got to go now." With one last suspicious look at the others sorry-looking face, Kagami left.

_'Pft, too easy. Phase one of the plan, complete.' _Hanamiya smirked maliciously before chuckling silently to himself, and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day! =)


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Next day with Kuroko**

Kuroko was exhausted. The battle before him was tough and grueling, but the doctor said he had to do it. Looking at the objects of his demise, he slowly grabbed his fork and ate more of the food he was given. His stomach protesting against having anymore food. He sighed before putting the utensil down.

"Aw, Kuroko-chan, you're finished already? You only ate a fourth of what we gave you! That's not good, you need to grow strong and healthy!" The nurse named Yumi commented when she saw the boy push the tray of food away.

_'Why does everyone always want me to eat more...? I'm fine with the amount I consume already.'_

"I'm sorry, Yumi-san, but I simply don't have room for anymore. My apologies for the inconvenience." Kuroko gave her an apologetic look.

"Awww, you're too cute to get mad at Kuroko-chan!" Yumi hugged the boy before grabbing the leftovers. "Alright, you relax while I get the doctor."

Relieved that the nurse hadn't pushed him to eat more food, he laid back and pulled the covers around himself more.

"Sorry for being late Kuroko-kun. Your friend was just on the phone, he says he's all ready to pick you up and he didn't mind your request to stay with him for a few days." Kuroko sighed in relief. When the doctor had told him the other day that he shouldn't be alone for the first few days in case something happened. Since his parents weren't home he didn't know who to ask, he didn't want to be a bother to anyone. Then the doctor mentioned Kagami and how he kept calling the hospital, so Kuroko let the doctor ask Kagami if he could stay over his place.

"Thank you for going through all this trouble, Nakamatsu-san."

"Ah, you're too polite for your own good, you know! It's no trouble at all. Alright, Kagami-kun said he was on his way so let me finish up some preparations. This bag here," Dr. Nakamastu placed a bag that was filled with bandages, 3 bottles of medication, and 1 cream tube. "is what you'll need. If you feel any pain, be it a headache or a dull throb, I want you to take one of the pain relievers. And as for the cream and bandages, apply the cream to your head and then replace the bandages at least once daily, try not to get them wet because it can aggrivate the skin. If you need any help don't keep it to yourself, I know how you are, tell Kagami-kun at any time. Understood?" Kuroko blushed lightly when the doctor pointed out how stubborn he was with this sort of thing.

"Yes, Nakamatsu-san."

"Hmm, what else...Ah, yes, are you all packed?"

"Yes, everything is over there." Kuroko pointed to the 3 bags full of stuff in the corner.

"Kagami-kun said that he'd bring you a change of clothes, since it's pretty cold outside and going out there in a basketball jersey or a hospital pajamas is out of the question." Kuroko nodded in agreement, though he wondered if Kagami had any clothes that could fit him.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Nakamatsu told the person to come in.

"You're here early Kagami-kun. Just finished going over some last-minute stuff."

"Oh, okay. Here's the clothes you asked for. I'm not sure how good they'll be but, it's the smallest I have..." Kagami handed the bag of clothes to the doctor, who then gave it to Kuroko.

"Alright, you change Kuroko-kun. I'll talk to Kagami-kun out in the hall." Kuroko nodded, and got out of the bed when both the doctor and Kagami left. He stumbled a bit since he'd been in bed since dinner last night.

Slowly, he removed the hospital wear and opened the bag. There was a light blue sweatshirt and black jeans in it, both looked pretty big. Kuroko slipped the shirt on and it reached to his knees, and the pants wouldn't stay up and the legs were practically like slippers since they were long enough for him to walk on them.

_'Why does Kagami-kun have to be so tall...'_ He tied the shirt in the back so it wasn't so long, but he couldn't do much for the pants, so he folded up the legs and just held the top of them up.

"Are you done Kuroko-kun?" The doctor's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Come in." The door opened and the two walked in, freezing when they saw the other. "They are a bit too big." Kuroko commented with his monotone voice.

"Sorry...It was the smallest I had." Kagami explained, not looking at the other boy.

_'Ah..he looks too cute.'_ When he noticed Kuroko had to hold up his pants, he hurriedly removed the belt that he was wearing and handed it to him.

"Here, use this."

"Ah, thank you Kagami-kun." When Kuroko lifted his shirt to get to put on the belt, Kagami got a glimpse of a pale, smooth stomach and blushed before quickly turning away.

_'Wh-What, why did I just feel like I shouldn't have seen that? I've seen other guys stomaches before in the locker room and never reacted like this!'_

"Alright Kuroko-kun, you're all set to go. Just be sure to take it easy alright? And if you feel worse, I want you to tell me or Kagami-kun immediately."

"Yes, Nakamatsu-san."

"Ahh, I'm going to miss you. You're one of the politest patients I've had, and you went through all of my instructions with hardly any complaints." Dr. Nakamatsu remembered all the other teen patients he's had and how they would constantly go against his orders.

"Nakamatsu-san is a nice person, I'm glad I was in your care." Kuroko bowed. Kuroko walked to pick up the huge stuffed bear Midorima had gotten him before reaching for the bags in the corner before Kagami stopped him and picked them up himself. Kuroko gave him a little thankful smile.

"Well, get going! Don't keep your friend waiting." the doctor gave Kuroko's shoulder a pat before walking away, turning to give a small wave.

Kuroko bowed, while Kagami returned the small wave. They started the walk to Kagami's apartment.

"Thank you for picking me up and letting me stay with you, Kagami-kun."

"Eh, no problem. I'm just glad that you're feeling better. Glad to be out of the hospital?"

"Yes, very much so." Kuroko replied honestly. Kagami grinned, seeing Kuroko with that giant teddy bear made him look adorable, he reached over to ruffle the boys hair before stopping, remembering what happened last time. Kuroko saw his hesitation and sighed.

"Go ahead. Just this once though..." Kagami, not wanting to waste the rare opportunity, ruffled the soft blue locks. When Kuroko saw that Kagami wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he started to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun.."

"Eh, for wha- AGH!" He was caught off by the jab that was sent to his stomach. "Wh-Why?! You said I could!"

"I know, and for that I apologize. You were abusing my kindness."

"Th-That's true but..." Kuroko sighed at Kagami's childish look before reaching up and patting the taller boys head, surprising him. "wh-What was that for?"

"Even though Kagami-kun tries to act tough all the time, you actually have a surprisingly childish side."

"O-Oi! I do not!" Kagami blushed. Kuroko just gave a small smile at his lights' antics.

* * *

_**Outside of Kagami's apartment**_

"Here we are, Kuroko." Kuroko stared up at the huge bulding before him.

"I didn't know Kagami-kun lived in such a big place. Is your family here?"

"Oh, my dad and I were supposed to live here together but then he had to go back to America. So right now it's just me and you for a little while."

The two of them walked to Kagami's apartment number and he unlocked the door, motioning for Kuroko to enter first. Kuroko nodded before entering and was getting ready to take off his shoes when.

"SURPRISE!" Kuroko jumped slightly at the unexpected shouts, though his expression stayed the same. He looked around and saw that everyone was there,wearing goofy looking party hats and there was a banner saying 'Welcome Back, Kuroko!'. There were tables full of snacks and games against the wall. Kuroko silently took all of this in before lowering his head. They had been expecting a different reaction than what they had just received.

"Ah, do you not like this Kuroko..?" Kuroko shook his head before looking up. There were small tears in his eyes and a small but genuine smile filled with happiness on his face.

"Thank you..." He said wiping away the tears with his sleeve. He had never had a surprise party before and was happy that he had friends like these.

"Aww, don't cry Kurokocchi!" Kise dived to comfort the crying boy, but Kuroko just used the giant bear he was holding to deflect the upcoming attack.

"BAKAGAMI! What'd you do to Kuroko before you got here?!" Riko screamed, blaming the tears on him.

"E-Eh? N-Nothing!" Kagami put the bags he was carrying down. "Are you okay, Kuroko?"

"Yes, I've just...never been to a surprise party before, so..."

"Ah! Then we will make sure you have the best party ever!" Koganei promised, he slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulders, before he discretely whispered to him. "Don't touch the red bowl on the table...It's coach's special stew." Kuroko nodded in gratitude at the warning, he didn't have a wish to die today.

"I heard that, Koganei~" The coach suddenly appeared next to him, hand in a fist. "Can I see you in the other room for a sec?~" Koganei gulped as he was dragged into the other room. A series of crashes and screams happened before the girl exited the room, clapping her hands together with an innocent look on her face, without Koganei.

"Wh-Where's Koganei..?" Kagami asked.

"Ah him? He's just sleeping for a while." She smiled before going back to the conversation she was having with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

"Over here, Kuro-chin~" Kuroko looked over and saw Murasakibara by the food motioning for him to come. When Kuroko was offered a delicious looking pastry. "I made this for you~. It's vanilla fla-" At the word vanilla Kuroko immediately accepted the treat and took a bite. Kuroko's eyes widened and he promptly took another bite.

"How was it Kuro-chin?"

"It was delicious, Murasakibara-kun."

"Is it really? Then, I'll try one!" Kise went to grab one of the treats, only for the purple haired giant to grab his hand.

"These are for, Kuro-chin, Kise-chin. If you try to steal one again, I won't hesitate to crush you."

"Murasakibara, Kuroko just got out of the hospital. Why are you giving him sweets?"

"Ehh~. 'Cause sweets are yummy." Midorima sighed.

"Would you like to sit next to me, Kuroko?" Midorima asked when he saw that Murasakibara was about to give him another pastry. Kuroko accepted the invitation, surprised Midorima had offered. It must have shown on his face because Midorma spoke up.

"Oha asa said that Cancer's will have the highest luck rate today in the company of an Aquarius. This seating arrangement benefits me, as well. That is all."

"Mou! That's no fair Shin-chan! I wanted to sit next to Tetsu-kun!"

"I have to agree, Shintaro, I had this seat saved for Tetsuya as well. You dare go against me?" Midorima didn't fail to notice how the others hand was slowly inching towards the pocket he kept his scissors in.

"It's okay, Akashi-kun, I do not mind helping Midorima-kun with his luck, and he was nice enough to offer this seat to me." Midorima looked away pushing his glasses up as he did so.

"If you insist, Tetsuya.." Akashi's hand made its way back to the tabletop.

Aomine, who was on the other side of Kuroko, sighed. Kuroko looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Aomine-kun?"

"Ah, nothing..." At Kuroko's stare, he decided to tell him. "Satsuki said there was a party...it's not that I don't want to be here or anything but," Kuroko patiently waited. "She told me there was going to be plenty of ladies, with huge boobs! She tricked me!" Kuroko just blinked at him, surprised by the reason for his former lights' depression.

"But Dai-chan! I know that you hate parties and this was that was the only way to be sure that you'd definitely come!"

"Eeh, I would've came if you said it was for Tetsu." He replied with a bored look in her direction.

"Then no complaining! Stop being an insensitive idiot, Dai-chan!"

"Here, Kuroko. You must be hungry, have some of my red bean soup, it's much healthier than those sweets."

"Ah, thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko grabbed the can and took small sips.

"I just bought a little too much, what I gave you is merely what I had left over."

"Ehh? Liar Midorimacchi! I wanted some while we were waiting and you kept saying that you were saving it for Kurok-" Kise was silenced when an alarm clock was chucked at his face.

"Quiet Kise." Midorima positioned his glasses and reached to snatch back the object he threw at him, which happened to be Cancer's lucky item of the day.

Kagami walked over with a mountain full of food, and seemed to hesitate. The only seat available was between Kise and Akashi...two people he wanted to be as far away from as possible. Sighing in defeat he sat and began eating. He was so absorbed in his eating that he failed to notice that everything went quiet.

"Uh...Kagamicchi..." Kise whispered.

"Huh?" Kagami asked with a chicken bone hanging from his mouth. Kise pointed to something on Kagami's right. When he turned around he saw that he was being glared at by Akashi, black flames behind him.

"Wh-What?" Aomine pointed to a spot on Akashi's shirt.

"Huh? I don't see the prob-" He stopped when he realized that the stain looked like the food he was eating. He slowly put two and two together in his head and his eyes widened. "Uhh..I'm sorry?"

"I suggest you run, Kagami-kun." Kuroko offered, Kagami did just that. When he was a few feet away, a pair of scissors flew past him only an inch away.

"O-Oi! I said sorry!" Another pair almost hit him.

"You think that you can get away from this insolence? I will not be satisfied until you are begging for mercy, Taiga."

"Akashi-kun, please forgive Kagami-kun. He did not mean to do something so rude." Akashi stared at Kuroko for a while before nodding.

"Just this once. Be grateful that Tetsuya decided to spare you, Taiga. For next time I _will _destroy you." With that Akashi went back to sipping the tea he had in front of him.

"Y-Yes.."

Needless to say, Kagami spent the night avoiding the red-haired demon at all costs.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

Kagami woke up late that morning, still groggy, he sat up and wiped his face. He paused when he smelled food from the kitchen, he considered whether it could be a burglar or not before remembering the events that happened the previous day.

_'Oh yeah, Kuroko's staying over.'_ He blinked before realization hit him. _'Oh crap, he's still recovering and I woke up late! Ahh, and now he's even having to make his own food.'_ Kagami stood up and made his way to outside of his room.

"Ah, good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko, bed-head still present, was placing a plate full of boiled eggs on the table.

"Good morn-, what the-. Why'd you make so many eggs?!"

"I thought you'd be hungry, and I only know how to cook eggs so.. I made as many as possible." Kagami groaned, he wasn't a huge fan of eggs.

_'But, since Kuroko went through the trouble...' _He sat at the table and started eating. He had to admit that they were cooked perfectly though.

"So, what are we doing today, Kagami-kun." Kuroko asked, nibbling one of the eggs.

"Well, coach still wants everyone to practice, but she told me that since the doctor told you to rest, she wants you to stay in bed today."

"Oh." Kuroko was disappointed, he had spent enough time in bed over the last few days. "What time are you all meeting?"

"Well, at 2:00."

"Ah, then you're going to be late, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said blandly, before continuing to eat. Kagami looked at the clock and saw it was already 1:40.

"GAH! She's so gonna kill me!" Kagami finished off the egg that was in his mouth, before hurrying to change into his gym clothes. He grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the door before he stopped.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own? Your heads not hurting or anything?"

"No, I'm fine Kagami-kun. Hurry before you're really late. If she kills you then I will be without residence."

"Kuroko! You-!" He stopped when he saw that Kuroko was giving him a small smile, realizing he was just joking. "We-Well, make sure you rest and take your medicine, alright?"

"I will, good luck, Kagami-kun." Kuroko gave him a little bow.

"Yeah, thanks." Kagami waved before leaving.

When Kagami was gone, Kuroko sighed, looking around for something to do. He found that Kagami only had a TV and basketball magazines.

_'Mm, I might as well go to my house and get some stuff.'_ He looked down at his baggy clothing. _'And clothes as well.' _Kuroko grabbed his medication, since the doctor told him to always have it on him, and put on his shoes then headed out, checking to see if there was a spare key outside before closing and locking the door.

The walk to his house took a few minutes and when he arrived he proceeded to gather things to take back. A few books, pairs of shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and bathroom supplies. When he put the items into his bag and deemed it wasn't too heavy to carry he got ready to head back.

After being in the hospital, and not being permitted to walk around a lot, the journey back was slower because of his weakened stamina. He was walking slowly along the sidewalk, when the familiar case of dizziness overwhelmed him. He put a hand to his head and stopped walking, hoping it would go away soon. After a full minute the dizziness still hadn't subsided and he felt a headache coming along, he reached into his bag with shaky fingers.

'Ahh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He had just got out his medication when he swayed, dropping the pill bottle and was about to fall when arms caught him.

"Are you alright?" He felt the other placing the bottle into his hands.

"Ah, y-yes, th-thank you very much." He said weakly, still dizzy he took off the cap and swallowed two of the pills.

"You're welcome. Oh my..Aren't you from Seirin?" Kuroko looked up at his rescuer, he had chin length black hair and gray eyes. Kuroko waited for the medicine to take effect before feeling able to speak up.

"Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya. And you?" The other smiled before answering.

"Ah, excuse me. My name's Hanamiya Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko."

* * *

_**Earlier that day with Hanamiya**_

Hanamiya was walking to the hospital. After he had told Kagami his apologies, his next part of the plan was to somehow get the brat to trust him. He wasn't sure how this part of the plan would go, after all the last time the boy had seen him Hanamiya had mocked and injured him. The chances were slim, but he had to get it done if his plan was going to work.

Walking to the room 208 he slid the door open and froze.

_'Why is the room...empty.' _he went through the possibilities in his head of what could've happened. _'Maybe his condition got worse..? Or they could've moved him to another room.'_

Hanamiya headed to the front desk.

"Hello, I was here a few days ago visiting a friend. Kuroko Tetsuya in room 208. I just went to his room, but he's not there. Did he change rooms?" Hanamiya asked adding some desperation to his voice to make it more believable.

"Oh my, I'll check right away." Hanamiya impatiently waited for her to finish, flashing her a smile when she looked up. "It seems like he was discharged yesterday." Hanamiya cursed silently to himself.

"Oh what a relief. If possible, could I talk with the doctor and hear what happened?"

"Let me see if he's available." She spoke on the receiver for a while before turning back to him. "He said he'll be right down, you can wait for him over there." Hanamiya went to where she had pointed and waited.

_'Alright, I need a new plan... Maybe he's at his house...I could go there and pretend I..no that won't work!'_

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nakamatsu, and you are one of Kuroko-kun's friends?"

"Yes, I came here once before but Kuroko was sleeping so I wasn't able to find out what happened. I've been so worried. How was his condition, doctor?"

"He sustained a head injury and his skull got fractured." Hanamiya's eyes widened a bit, not having to pretend.

_'An injury that bad could cause amnesia..I wonder...'_

"Is he alright? H-He doesn't have...amnesia...does he?" Hanamiya silently hoped. If the brat had amnesia, everything would go smoother.

"Traumatic Brain Injuries affect patients different. Luckily, he only had mild amnesia, he remembers almost everything except the events that caused the accident." Hanamiya almost grinned but knew he had to keep his charade up, otherwise the doctor would be suspicious.

"Oh no...At least it isn't too serious...Is there any chance that you could tell me where he is now?"

"I'm sorry, but in this case I have to follow patient confidentiality, I can't give out addresses to people. I'm sure that when Kuroko-kun feels better he will contact you."

"Right, I understand. Thank you, doctor. I'll try contacting my friends to see what's happening."

"Take care, and tell Kuroko-kun I said hello." Hanamiya nodded, leaving to catch the bus back to his house.

_'So the brat doesn't know what I did..? And I doubt anyone's told him since I know how bringing up past events to amnesia patients causes trouble.'_

Hanamiya was almost at the bus stop when he saw familiar pale blue hair walking in his direction. The figure looked about ready to pass out, taking this opportunity, Hanamiya hurried and caught the boy. He momentarily froze when he felt how light the boy was before placing a worried look onto his face.

"Are you alright?"

_'Yes, he had a feeling that this plan was going to work.'_


	8. Is there another reason

******A/N: **Sorry for the late chapter! =( Also, these won't be added for a while, but do you all want lemon/limes? I've never written one before so.. I need to mentally prepare myself if you all do want one. XD Let me know =). And thank you all for the favorites, and reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Same day with Kagami**_

_'Ahh, so tired. These practice's are going to permanently cripple me one of these days.'_ Kagami was trudging slowly up the stairs to his apartment. _'I really don't feel like cooking, maybe after I rest, Kuroko and we can go to Maji.'_ When he reached the top of the stairs, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. He looked around, noticing there were some books on the table.

_'Huh..? I don't have books, so where...Kuroko..Did he go out?!'_ Grumbling, Kagami sat down on the couch jumping when he heard a soft 'ow'. He got off of the couch and looked down. Kuroko was laying down on the couch with a book in one hand and the other rubbing his stomach where the other had previously sat on.

"Welcome back, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said in monotone, wincing a little.

"KUROKO! How long have you been there?!"

"Since before you came in. You sat on me, you're very heavy Kagami-kun."

"Ah, sorry about that..You okay?" Kagami asked, concerned. He knew he was pretty heavy because of his height, and for him to plop down on the smaller boy must have hurt a lot.

"I'm fine. You just startled me when you suddenly sat down."

"I startled YOU?!" Kuroko gave him an unimpressed look. "Well, okay, I guess you have a point..."

"How was practice?" Kuroko asked as he sat up and scooted over so Kagami could sit down.

"Exhausting...3 hours of cops and robbers, individual training for 1 hour, and then shooting drills for 2. I swear, there won't be anything left of us by the time the Winter Cup comes along."

"That does sound quite exhausting. How did coach come up with the training?"

"Her father is there too, since he's a profession sports trainer, she asked him to come and help us improve." Kagami sighed before trying to get the muscles in his neck to loosen.

"It's not fair, Kagami-kun."

"Huh? What's not?"

"I want to practice too...but you all won't let me." he pouted.

"After all I just told you...you still want to practice?! And besides, you're still not at a hundred percent, right?" Kuroko nodded.

"But still, I want to get stronger with you. If I don't I won't be able to support you as much as your shadow."

"Well, that's true but..." Kuroko gave him a sad look. "O-Oi! Don't look at me like that Kuroko!"

"Like what, Kagami-kun?" Feigning ignorance, Kuroko continued to look at him.

"Guh, fine. I'll talk to coach tomorrow and see if she will let you come to practice, alright?" Kagami relaxed when he stopped looking at him. "So, I saw that you went out today." Kuroko merely nodded.

"Didn't we tell you to stay inside?! What if something happened?"

"I know, and I apologize. But, i needed clothes and all Kagami-kun has are magazines, and I don't watch much TV. So I went and got stuff." Kuroko finished off, picking up the book he had closed when he heard Kagami come in. "And there's no need to worry. I brought my medication with me, to be safe."

"Still...You should take it easy. Just because you're out of the hospital, doesn't mean you should start walking around alone all the time, alright?" Kagami's speech was interrupted when a loud growl sounded.

Realizing that it was his stomach, he looked at the clock. "It's pretty late, but are you up to going to Maji with me? Theres not much food here and I don't feel like cooking."

"I am a little hungry." Kuroko commented, realizing he hadn't eaten anything since the two eggs he had for lunch.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

_**With Hanamiya the next day**_

Hanamiya walked back and forth, eyes narrowed at the people before him. He had made sure that everyone attended practice today and everyone was slightly worried about why they were asked to come here early.

"So, it's come to my attention that you have all been slacking for the past three days.." They felt a cold shiver when a cold smirk was aimed their way. "Is this true?" When he was only met with silence, he gave a dramatic sigh.

"Oh well. Since no one is confessing, then all of you are getting your training menus increased . How does quadruple sound?"

"Wh-WHAT?! There's no way we can do four times the amount we already do! We'd die!" A first-year complained. Hanamiya silenced him with a glare.

"You all have seemed to forgotten that we lost the match that would send us to the Winter Cup the other day. So, I went through the trouble of scheduling a match with another team in a week. If we don't crush them, you can all expect far worse than only 'four times' the amount you will do today. Is that understood?"

"Ye-yes..." Came the resigned acceptance.

"I suggest you get started now then. 50 laps around the court, the last one to finish them will have to run 20 more." With horrified looks everyone took off running. Seeing that everyone was doing what he instructed, Hanamiya made his way back to the benches and sat down.

Getting bored of watching everyone struggle to complete the laps, his thoughts went back to what happened the other day.

* * *

***Flashback***

_**Yesterday with Hanamiya and Kuroko**_

"Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya. And you?" When he looked up, Hanamiya's smile widened when he saw no recognition in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Ah, excuse me. My name's Hanamiya Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, as well, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko shakily stood up before bowing. "Thank you very much for helping me."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'm sure anyone would've helped if they saw. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm better now." To prove his point he started to walk, only stumbling a little at first.

"Hmm, allow me to help you? I can't leave a kid alone in your condition." Hanamiya looked at him as Kuroko's eye twitched.

"Please, don't call me a kid." Hanamiya was caught off guard by the slight pout on the others face. When Kuroko started walking, Hanamiya walked beside him, since he never rejected his offer. They walked at a slow pace in silence.

_'Tch, this is awkward. So he's not much of a talker is he..? During the match he sure had a lot to say about his "precious" basketball.'_ Hanamiya was about to say something when Kuroko spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Hanamiya-san know that I was in Seirin?"

"I play basketball as well. As a matter of fact, we played your team the other day, you don't remember?" Hanamiya decided that sooner or later he'd find out that he was in Kirisaki Daiichi, so he figured he'd tell him now before anyone of his little friends used it against him. Kuroko's eyes widened a little, meaning he recognized the name as the team he was supposed to play against.

"No, I had a head injury and I can't remember anything from that day."

"Ah, what a shame, you played so well."

_'In an annoying way, that ruined my plans.'_

"I'm sorry, Hanamiya-san, for what happened."

_'This arrogant brat! He must think he's some big shot and is looking down on me just because he won!'_

"About what?" Hanamiya asked, resisting the urge to scowl. He expected the other to say something like 'I'm sorry that you lost because of me' but was surprised by the non self-centered response he received.

"You all must have tried your best during the match, and yet I can't remember it. Even if I lost, I'd want to prove myself to the others and show them what I could do. The fact that I forgot all of your hard work is unforgivable, I'm sorry for being so disrespectful, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko looked up at Hanamiya with those huge blue eyes, that had no mocking in them, just frustration and remorse.

_'What in the world is this kid...I've never met someone who speaks so earnestly and selflessly to someone he barely knows.'_ When he saw the other look disheartened by his silence, he realized that he had ignored his apology.

"It's fine, Kuroko. It's not your fault." The sorrow in his eyes changed to relief, and Hanamiya almost felt glad by the sudden change.

_'Why am I feeling happy about making someone else feel better...I want to crush his hopes, not renew them!'_

"Thank you, Hanamiya-san. Maybe in the future we can play against each other again." The bluenette gave a small smile. When Hanamiya registered the words he said, he saw an opportunity to plan for a future meeting.

"I'd like that, are you free anytime this week?"

"I'm not certain right now, Kagami-kun has been overly protective lately and keep trying to make me rest." Kuroko seemed to think of what to say. Hanamiya barely caught the glare that almost made its way to his face at the mention of the other basketball loving brat.

"I see, I have practice tomorrow anyway."

They were at the end of the street when Kuroko stopped walking, and turned to him.

"I have to go this way, Hanamiya-san. It was nice talking to you, and thank you again for helping me." Hanamiya didn't get as far as he wanted to today, but it was better to not push things if he wanted this to progress correctly.

"It was nice talking to you too, Kuroko. Take care of that head of yours, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Good luck with your practice." Kuroko bowed, before walking down the street towards a neighborhood or apartments.

Hanamiya watched until he was out of view, then turned around heading back towards the bus stop.

***End Flashback***

* * *

_'I didn't expect to find him that soon, and the fact I got to confirm what the doctor told me is even better. Now I can approach him without having to worry, that is unless his stupid friends do something to ruin it. Overall, yesterday went pretty well.'_

A loud snore from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. Hanamiya looked at the source of the snore, and felt his eye twitch in aggrivation. Bringing up his hand, he hit the sleeping man beside him, effectively waking him up.

"What are you doing, Kentarou...?" Kentarou looked up at his stone faced captain.

"I was sleeping, wasn't that obvious?" He replied, showing no sign of regret.

"Get onto the court and run your laps!"

"Ehh, but I'm still tired."

"Get. Out. There. NOW!" Kenatrou knows that when Hanamiya starts to talk in one syllable sentences, he meant business. Sighing, he reluctantly got up and joined the other panting Daiichi members.

After everyone had completed their running, with the exception of Kentarou who had to run 20 more because he finished last, Hanamiya told them to meet here at the same time tomorrow.

"I assume that boy is doing fine?" Hanamiya turned around and saw that Kazuya was talking to him...again...

"What gives you that idea?"

"You seem more like your usual self today, so I thought it had something to do with that." Kazuya popped a bubble before continuing. "So, how's your revenge going?"

"Slow, but it should work. The brat has no memories of what happened that day so I don't have to worry about anything in that area. I just have to find a way to work around those other goody-goody friends of his."

"Why not invite him somewhere?"

"I tried but his teammates are practically keeping him locked up until he's better. I'll just have to walk around the area I met him the other day and see if he's there."

"You're very devoted to this revenge aren't you?"

"What do you mean? They humiliated me." Hanamiya grumbled.

"Well, it's just that you would usually just beat someone up, but for you to decide to use such a strenuous scheme...Is there another reason besides revenge?" Hanamiya froze. "Well anyway, good luck." Kazuya got up and exited the gym.

_'There's no way there could be another reason. It's all to get back at them! This plan is just the most effective way..isn't it...?'_ Hanamiya couldn't help remembering the night everything happened._ 'What were those feelings back then..? No, that damned Kazuya is just trying to ruin my concentration. This is the perfect way for revenge.'_

* * *

_**With Kagami**_

Kagami grimaced while stretching in the locker room after practice. Even though his muscles hurt, the pain was less than the first day they started training.

'Good, my body must be getting used to all this activity.' Kagami thought in relief. _'This training just might be what we need.'_

He walked out of the locker room and was about to leave when Riko came up to him. He was about to ask why she was blocking him when he heard a familiar barking sound. The red-head promptly ducked behind the bleachers to escape the demon in his coach's hands.

"Hey, get back here Bakagami!"

"Wh-Why do you have that..that thing with you?!"

"He's been at my house since Kuroko was hospitalized. Since he's better now I want you to keep him now."

"WHAT?! No way!"

"Would you like me to double your training tomorrow, Kagami?" A sweet smile was on her face.

"Th-This is blackmail! F-Fine..."

"Good!" Riko gave the leash to Kagami before going to leave. "Oh, and I will be calling later and asking Kuroko if Nigou is there with him. So don't get any funny ideas, got it?"

"Yes..." Kagami reluctantly agreed. When she was gone, he stared down at the animal that was looking up at him with those eyes and he suddenly remembered the promise he made with Kuroko.

"Wait up, coach!" He jogged to her retreating form, dog in tow.

"The decision is final, Bakagami! You are taking that dog!"

"Oh, it's not about that...Kuroko wants to know if he can at least watch the practices until he gets better. And..I think it'd be good for him to get out of the house, you know?"

"Hmm, I guess he could...But tell him, no participating in the training until I say!"

"Alright, I'll tell him." Riko nodded before getting in the car with her father.

When the dog barked and attempted to lick him, Kagami almost had a heart attack.

"Guess, I'm stuck with you..." Kagami glared at the husky, who just stared at him with its tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily. "Let's get going..."

By the time they reached the apartment, Kagami was exhausted. When the dog got too close to him, he would jump away and in his fear he would fail to notice the obstacles in his way. Such as the mailbox he ran into, and the car that almost hit him when he suddenly tripped over his own feet in the attempt to avoid the four-legged demon.

_'Kuroko better appreciate this...I almost died!'_

"I'm back.." Kagami looked around and didn't see Kuroko. He bent down and untied the collar around Nigou's neck. When he saw the dog run up to something Kagami screamed.

"Shh, you'll disturb your neighbors, Kagami-kun"

"K-Kuroko! Are you mocking me?!"

"It's not my fault you did not see me standing here when you came in. You should be more observant sometimes." Kuroko bent down and picked up Nigou with happiness in his eyes.

"You missed him, huh?" Kuroko nodded.

"Oh, I asked coach about you watching practice and she said yes, but no participating!"

"I understand. Thank you for asking her, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami ruffled his hair as he walked past him into the kitchen. "So, is fried rice okay for dinner?" He asked, seeing that all the ingredients for it were there. At the smallers nod, Kagami started cooking.

"You want to scramble the eggs?"

"Okay." Kagami gave Kuroko the eggs before going back to chopping the vegetables. He was almost finished when he smelled something burning. Turning around he saw that the eggs Kuroko was cooking were pitch black.

"Kuroko?!"

"Ah...I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I should have told you that I'm only good at boiling eggs."

"Why didn't you say that before...?"

"Kagami-kun did not ask." The taller teens eye twitched, and he made a mental note not to let Kuroko cook, ever again!


	9. You don't know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**Next day with Seirin **_

Kagetora was in the middle of helping Hyuuga with his new shooting technique, to improve his three-pointer shots, while Riko was observing the others in their drills. They were interrupted when the gym door slammed open, a practically hyperventilating Kagami in the doorway.

"You're late Bakagami!"

"I woke up late, and Kuroko didn't wake me up!"

"That's not true, Kagami-kun. I tried to but you didn't hear me." Everyone jumped when Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere, next to Kagami. But most of them were used to his sudden appearances so they didn't dwell on it.

"Glad to see you up and about, Kuroko." Hyuuga said, coming over and clapping a hand on his kouhai's shoulder.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-senpai. I'm glad to be back."

"So this is the Kuroko you told me about?" Kagetora asked his daughter, she nodded. "I see what you meant by no presence at all.."

_'If it hadn't been for that dog in his hands I wouldn't have noticed him at all.'_ He analyzed the boy._ 'And is he seriously a basketball player..? His stature and stats are so low.'_

When he spoke, those expressionless blue eyes went to him.

"You must be Riko-san's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagetora didn't expect the overly polite bow.

_'Not many people do that anymore...What a polite kid.'_

"Nice to meet you as well, Kuroko-kun." his eyes traveled to the bandages wrapped around the kids head.

_'Ah, that's why he hasn't been here at all this week.'_ Riko had only said he had an accident, but it seemed to be more serious than she had let on.

"How are you feeling, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked, stopping beside Kuroko and petting Nigou on his head, making the dog wag his tail at the attention.

"I'm feeling better, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Alright, Kuroko-kun. You sit over there, everyone else grab a ball and get back to practicing!"

While everyone else was doing their training, Kuroko spent his time sitting on the sidelines, stretching and dribbling the basketball now and then. After a few hours, Riko decided to end practice early for just today, to everyone's relief. Everyone quickly showered and changed before meeting outside.

"Alright, Riko, Daddy has to go now."

"Huh, okay bye." came the uncaring response.

"What? No kiss for your old man?" Riko's father puckered his lips in expectation, only to receive a swift kick to his side. "Ack!"

"Stupid dad! Just go!" Riko blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Okay, okay... I'll go now. But if I find out that any of you so much as look at my cute daughter in an inappropriate way I'll-" Another kick this time to the stomach.

"Shut up and leave already!" He hesitantly left, driving off. Riko sighed at her father's antics before turning back toward the puzzled group.

"Since we're all here, shall we eat dinner together?" Riko suggested. "What about your place, Kagami?" Kagami froze, remembering all the damage they had done during Kuroko's welcome back party.

_'No way am I letting them come to my apartment again so soon...'_

"Uhh...I'd rather eat out."

"Fine...what about... steak?"

"We were banned from there after Kagami ate all of those free steaks..." Hyuuga reminded, everyone withheld a wince at the memory of how much Kagami could eat.

"Oh yeah...Okonomiyaki?"

"Hm, we haven't been there in a while." Izuki spoke up. They hadn't been there since the match against Shutoku, and the food there was decent.

"Alright! Count me in." Koganei exclaimed.

"Are you fine with that, Kuroko?" Riko asked. She received a nod from him as he bent down to pick up Nigou before placing the small dog inside his coat to keep him warm. The group headed off towards their destination, hurrying so they would get out of the slight cold weather. When they arrived Hyuuga opened the doors and they all stepped in.

"Hey, isn't that Aomine and Momoi over there?" Koganei was trying to be discrete but his loud voice ended up reaching the ears of the two seated in the restaurant.

"Eh..?" The talking in the restaurant stopped, and the dark blue and pink-haired teens that were seated at a table, looked up.

"Why is it...that everytime we come here, we run into the Generation of Miracles..?" Hyuuga asked with an unpleased look on his face.

"Huh..It's Seirin." Aomine said, expression as bored as ever.

"If you're all here where's my Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi asked, looking around for said boy. Only to jump when a soft voice answered from right across from her. Even the members of Seirin hadn't noticed him leave the group and walk over to them.

"I'm right here, Momoi-san." Aomine choked on the food that was in his mouth. Even if he knew the other blue-haired boy since middle school, he could never get used to this. "Are you okay, Aomine-kun?" concerned blue eyes looked at his former light, before handing him the glass of water that was in front of the tanned teen to wash down the food disrupting his breathing, who was too shocked at the time to remember he had it.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine.." Aomine grumbled, after he gulped down some of the water.

"I'm so glad to see you feeling better Tetsu-kun!" Momoi walked around the table and hugged the bluenette, pressing his face awfully close to her chest making the other customers stare at the scene in confusion.

"You're suffocating me, Momoi-san." The pink-haired girl pouted before letting go and sitting back down. Kagami, not wanting to sit at the same table as his rival but also wanting to sit with Kuroko, grudgingly sat down at the only available seat at the table, which happened to be next to Momoi and across from Aomine.

The other Seirin members thought the same thing, suddenly reminded of the tense atmosphere when Midorima, Kise, Kuroko and Kagami were all sitting at the same table.

_'I-It's like deja vu..' _They looked at Momoi smiling happily at the fact she was eating at the same table as her crush and Aomine and Kagami glaring at each other._ 'But this atmosphere is worse...'_

"What do ya want to eat, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, passing his menu to Kuroko, who accepted it with a 'thank you'.

"Mm, a small takoyaki and a green tea, please." He said to the waitress who hadn't seen him there until the other handed him the menu.

"That's all?! You should order more Kuroko!" Kagami said disapprovingly.

"That would be wasteful, Kagami-kun." The red-head was about to argue when Aomine intervened.

"Give it up, Bakagami, Tetsu won't change his mind. Just order already." The dark blue haired teen send an annoyed glare in his direction.

"Fine... I'll have a large order of Yakisoba, Kimchi pork, the Sobairi and a cola."

"Pft, pathetic." Aomine scoffed.

"What'd you say, you bastard?"

"I was able to eat more than that before you came here." He smirked.

'Uh oh...' Everyone sweatdropped, knowing that Kagami would see this as a challenge.

"Wait, miss! I'll have a double order of Yakisoba and the Kimchi pork!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The waitress was both surprised at the amount of food he was ordering, and delighted that the business would be making a huge profit.

"Kagami-kun is quite a glutton, isn't he?"

"B-Be quiet, Kuroko!" His cheeks reddening.

"Don't bother with him, Tetsu. He's just being a childish Bakagami."

"What?! I'm not being childish! This is a challenge and I accept!"

"Heh, I don't think so, you're going to lose to me now and three weeks from no-" Momoi reached over the table and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What..? Three weeks from now?" The rest of Seirin were now looking at them in curiosity.

"Mou...Dai-chan, you idiot!"

"Eh? What'd I do?" He asked with a yawn.

"I wanted to tell them at the right moment!" She sighed and puffed her cheeks.

"Why three weeks from now?" Riko asked.

"Fine..I'll just tell you now. In three weeks it's the Winter Cup."

"Well, of course we know that but what does tha..." Riko trailed off, realization crossing over hers and the other members faces, except Kagami who was as clueless as ever.

"Yes, in three weeks your first match in the Winter Cup is against us." Momoi explained with a slightly evil smile.

"Wh...What?" Kagami looked at Aomine for confirmation, when the other didn't deny it, Kagami lowered his head.

"Eh? Scared, Bakagami?" Kagami's head sprang back up, showing a full blown grin.

"No way. I'm just glad we can beat you earlier than we thought!" Aomine simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I have to admit that I am also quite excited." Kuroko's monotone voice was heard, but his eyes showed his true feelings. The tanned teen had expected Seirin to lose their will to play in the Winter Cup since they were basically being told they were going to lose in the first round. But, he saw that they all looked even more motivated after finding out.

"I'd like to see ya try. Bring it on, as we proved last match, the only one who can beat me is me."

Their food arrived shortly after and they ate in a comfortable silence. Well, Kuroko did anyway, Kagami kept glaring at the tanned teen across from him while shoveling the food into his mouth, childishly. While the two of them continued glaring at each other and Momoi was looking at the red-head practically inhaling his food in mild disgust, a full Kuroko politely excused himself and went to get some fresh air to escape from the tense atmosphere.

* * *

_**Outside of the restaurant**_

_'Ah..Ate too much..'_ Kuroko had a small frown on his face at the uncomfortable feeling of being too full. He slowly shut the door behind him as he exited the restaurant. It was slightly chilly out that night and he shivered a little, rubbing his arms through the jacket he was wearing. Deciding that it was too cold to stay outside any longer, he started to turn around to go back inside, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hanamiya walking in his direction a few feet away, next to him was a gray haired teen who was talking animatedly.

Kuroko paused and looked at them, they were both wearing black and teal jackets with the words 'Kirisaki' on them.

_'They must have just finished practice.' _Kuroko voiced himself when it looked like the other two wouldn't notice him and would walk past him.

"Hello, Hanamiya-san" Hanamiya looked around, not seeing anyone, he was about to continue walking when he saw familiar blue hair in front of him. He jumped back a little.

_'W-When did that brat get here?!'_

"H-Hey, Kuroko. What are you doing here?" Almost immediately, the scowl was replaced with the smile he had been wearing the other day. Seeing this, Kuroko frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I was with my friends when I saw you, and decided to greet you." He then turned to the other person who seemed to still be recovering from his sudden appearance. "It's a pleasure to meet you..uh.." He tilted his head in a silent request for the others name.

"Kazuya. Kazuya Hara." Kuroko winced a little when the other blew another bubble and popped it.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuya-san." The other nodded before noisily chewing his gum. "Would you both like to join us? The food here is quite good." When he asked he saw them give each other looks which confused him.

_'Did I say something wrong?'_

"No thank you Kuroko. We are in a hurry right now." As much as Hanamiya needed to find a way to get the bluenette to trust him, he didn't want to risk it when all of his friends were so close by.

"Oi Kuroko, why did you leave so sudden-" The owner of the voice froze when he saw the two Kirisaki players standing and talking to his partner. "What do you two think you're doing?!" Kagami strode forward and grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, pushing him behind him so he was separating the two from Kuroko. Hanamiya, seeing that Kuroko was blocked and couldn't see over them from behind the others back, put on his usual smirk before answering.

"We were walking and he called out to us, so we just chatted."

"That's not what I'm asking! I thought we all told you not to come near Kuroko again."

"Calm down, Kagami-kun. Hanamiya-san is right, it was me who inconvenienced him, not the other way around."

"You don't know what he did Kuroko!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Hanamiya-san helped me the other day. If he hadn't been there, I would've passed out." Too caught up in the moment, Kagami didn't question how the black haired guy helped his friend.

"You approached Kuroko before now, Hanamiya?!"

"Like he said, I saw him walking down the sidewalk and he looked ready to pass out so I helped him. What's the big deal?" His smirk widened, almost as if daring Kagami to act upon his anger.

"You bastard!" Kagami reared his fist back and punched Hanamiya's smug face, smiling in satisfaction when he fell to the ground, nose bleeding, a gasp was heard behind him.

"Kagami-kun..How could you?" Kuroko walked past him and went to help the fallen teen.

By this time the others had come out of the restaurant and looked at the scene.

"Are you alright, Hanamiya-san?" They heard Kuroko ask. Hanamiya's smirk widened in triumph as he stared at the team of the boy that was helping him up. Kagami felt his anger rise once again at that look. "You should apologize, Kagami-kun."

"But Kuroko! He's the one who-" He was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You know what the doctor said, Kagami." Kiyoshi whispered lowly so only Kagami could hear.

"Maybe we should go, Hanamiya, it seems we are not welcome here." Kazuya said, knowing that Hanamiya would make him pay if he ruined this chance.

"Wait, Hanamiya-san, please allow me to help, your nose is still bleeding." Kuroko began to walk towards the other two when Kagami's hand grabbed his arm.

"Kuroko, don't go with them!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Kagami-kun. All Hanamiya-san did was help me that day, I don't know what he did to you, but violence should never be the answer. I'll be back after I make sure Hanamiya-san is alright." He gently removed the large hand that was restraining him before going after the two figures retreating forms.

"Why did you stop me, Kiyoshi-senpai..." Kiyoshi removed his hand.

"You mean that you would've told him of things he didn't remember, even if it could risk his health?"

"But! He's going with them! They're the ones who did this in the first place!"

"That's true, but to Kuroko who has no memory of what happened that day, you are the one at fault. And from what Kuroko said, Hanamiya must have helped him somehow. So to him, not only did you hit someone, you hit someone who he sees as kind right now." Kagami's eyes widened in realization, before it turned to frustration at the situation that had just occurred.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Kagami. If I were in your position I definitely would've punched him as well." Hyuuga offered, when he saw the look on his lower classman's face. "No matter the outcome, you did it to protect Kuroko and we all know that. Just give him a little time, they wouldn't dare to hurt him knowing that we outnumber them."

_'That doesn't help if Kuroko himself doesn't see it that way..'_ He thought sadly.

* * *

_**With Hanamiya**_

The trio was now at a nearby park, Kazuya and Hanamiya sitting on a bench while Kuroko stood by the side to inspect the other boys wound.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hanamiya-san?" The pale blue haired boy asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"I think you're supposed to tilt your head back in this situation." Kazuya offered.

"I know that, moron."

"Eh, why aren't you doing it then, Hanamiya?" He blew another bubble and popped it again for the thousandth time.

"If you don't stop that popping I'll add more to the training you're supposed to do tomorrow."

"Hanamiya-san and Kazuya-san must really like each other." The jumped, forgetting he was there.

"What? How did you get that idea from what we said?" The gray-haired teen asked.

"Well, you both seem to get along together. Even arguing shows friendship."

_'No way is that bubble gum freak my friend!'_

He was about to voice his thoughts when he heard a muffled bark somewhere near the blue-haired boy. They both looked in his direction and saw his jacket move, looking like something was trying to break out of it.

"Wh-What the?!" Kazuya said, wondering if this was like the alien movie he had seen a few years ago, but was proved wrong when a small husky's head popped up from the opening in the unzipped neck of the jacket. The two Daiichi members faces went blank as they looked at the scene in front of them.

_'A dog..With eyes just like the owner holding it..What is a dog doing there anyway?! Though, it kind of looks adorable..'_

"Ah.. I forgot he was still in there. This is Nigou, our mascot." His eyes held fondness in them as he petted the dog's head.

_'Seirin..is truly a weird team...'_ Hanamiya and Kazuya thought at the news they received.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright, Hanamiya-san? You should rest tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, and there's practice tomorrow, we have a game coming up..." He said, tilting his head back once again.

"A game?" Hanamiya would practically see stars in the others eyes.

_'Almost forgot that he was a basketball loving idiot like the others on that team..Hm..maybe I should invite him, though I'll have to make sure we don't rough house that one game so he doesn't find out how we really feel about basketball. With his attitude towards it, he's certain to make a big deal out of it._

"Would you like to watch us play?" He could see Kazuya giving him a look from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm honored that you would invite me, and would love to see it but...Unfortunately we found out who our first match is against for the Winter Cup and we all must practice. I'm sorry to decline your offer."

"Ah, it's fine."

'At least we can win the match faster than we would if we did it without the foul plays.'

"I must be going now, my team is waiting for me, I'm sorry for what Kagami-kun did...If there's anything that I can do please let me know." When he didn't get an answer, the boy bowed and moved to go back in the direction he had come from to meet back with his team, but he turned around to tell them both to take care and get better before leaving.

Kazuya shifted his hair covered eyes to his captain, noticing how his eyes were following the pale kids retreating form, an almost unnoticeable softness that had never been there before.

_'Does he not even realize how he's acting and feeling?'_

"Can't believe that you let that guy hit you."

"I wasn't planning on it, but it worked out, don't you think?" He smirked, but with a bloody nose it didn't really have as much effect as usual.

"No, I mean you realize that you let yourself get hit, just to impress that kid." He watched as the black-haired teen's face went blank in thought before being replaced with a scowl.

"Why do you keep saying these things, Kazuya? Are you trying to make me stop doing this?"

"No, but after seeing him today, I see why you're being so different lately. He seems genuinely kind, memories gone or not, he still helped someone he hardly knows. Don't get me wrong, Hanamiya, I enjoy rough housing during games as much as you do and have no intention of stopping that, but it seems that boy..is different."

"That just makes him all the more goody-goody. It all has to be an act to make himself feel better." Kazuya looked at the other before shaking his head silently to himself.

_'No, even if I just met him now, that boy is definitely too oblivious and too trusting to have those kinds of sinister motivations.' _Knowing Hanamiya was just as stubborn as Kuroko was naïve, Kazuya dropped the subject.

"Well, we should go, it's cold and there's practice tomorrow." Hanamiya said, standing up. Kazuya followed and they walk together until they were at the point where they had to split up to get to their own houses. They silently waved the other off, not feeling like talking. One because he knew talking to the other would just anger him more, and the other because he was in deep thought about what was said a few minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N:** I realize that Momoi told Seirin that they were going against them at the hot spring, but I don't see anywhere I could put the hot spring scene and I wanted them to know about it somehow a while before the Winter Cup. So..I did this XD. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Focus

**A/N:** Thank you for the review BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**With Kagami**_

"I'll trust you with Tetsu for now, Kagami." Aomine was slightly impressed that the other wasn't all talk and had done what he wanted to do ever since he saw what happened to his former shadow on the court that day. He only spared the other Seirin members a glance before turning and walking away, Momoi trailing behind him, solemnly.

"We should be going as well, Kagami." Riko spoke up from behind him. "As soon as Kuroko comes back, I want you both to head home. It's too cold to be standing outside for so long."

"Yes, coach." replied Kagami, voice softer than usual. Riko gave him one last look before motioning for everyone to come with her, leaving Kagami to think.

_'That Hanamiya bastard must be planning something...I knew that when he apologized before it was all lies, the smirk he sent me is proof of that. How can I get Kuroko away from him...'_

"Hello, Kagami-kun." The red-head jumped back in fright.

"M-My heart...Stop that!" He waited for his heartbeat to return to normal before apologizing. "Look, I'm sorry Kuroko. I-I lost my cool there...I mean-"

"It's alright, Kagami-kun. Hanamiya-san seems fine, and you sound genuine. I don't approve of it, but the Kagami-kun I know wouldn't do something without a reason."

"So, uh...are we...good?" Kagami asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." Kuroko held up his fist smiling a little when Kagami met the pale fist with his own. "But since Kagami-kun was being so childish, you owe me a milkshake later, and Nigou wants a hug." Kuroko lift the small dog towards Kagami with an innocent look on his face.

"EH?! Kuroko you-! Get that away from me!" The other Seirin members heard the scream from many blocks away, and could almost picture what happened.

_'Poor Bakagami..'_

After Nigou was done tormenting his masters friend, he barked and snuggled back into the warm jacket, panting happily. Kagami on the other had wasn't, slobber covered the left side of his face from the numerous licks the dog gave him.

As they walked on Kagami kept grumbling about "Stupid dogs" with a scowl on his face. Looking at the disgruntled teen, Kuroko couldn't help but let out a small, laugh. Kagami, who had never heard his friend laugh before, felt his face heat up, and he looked at the other. His baby blue hair was blowing slightly from the wind, the light from a nearby lamp-post made his pale skin shine almost

_'Under the light...Kuroko looks like..an angel.'_ Kagami snapped out of his thoughts and looked away, as he saw the other turn towards him.

"Does Kagami-kun have my bag?"

"Huh, oh, yeah right here." He indicated the bag on his shoulder.

"I'm feeling...a little dizzy." He stated, calmly.

"Eh? Oh...oh!" He scrambles to get a pill out of the bag and handed it to Kuroko, who swallowed it.

"Thank you very much." Kagami noticed he still seemed a little disoriented, so he stopped the other from walking, and crouched in front of him. "What..are you doing, Kagami-kun..?" Kuroko looked down at the back of his partner.

"Y-You still feel dizzy, right? I'll give you a piggy back until you feel better." He choked the words out, sounding incredibly embarrassed. Kuroko didn't want to be a burden, but he was still very nauseous, so he hesitantly accepted the offer. "A-Alright, hang on tight." Kagami stood and was shocked by the lack of weight.

_'I definitely need to force him to eat more...'_ He shook his head, and continued walking.

* * *

_**Next Day with Kuroko**_

Kuroko woke up that morning, feeling horrible. His face was flushed and throat was aching uncomfortably.

_'Must have been colder than I thought, last night.'_ He was about to sigh, but ended up coughing. Almost immediately, he heard the sound of rushed footsteps before the door burst open.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?!" His temporary roommate was in the doorway in his pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt, looking panicked.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun." Kuroko frowned at how weak his voice sounded, and Kagami who also heard it, rushed up to the boy and put a hand on his head.

"Ahh..You're burning up, Kuroko. Ho-Hold on while I call the doctor!"

"No Kagami-kun. It's just a cold." The bluenette protested, not wanting the bother the doctor over something so trivial.

"No excuses! He told me to call him if anything comes up. And this is an 'anything'! Wait here, I'll be back." Kuroko laid back in defeat, listening to his friend talking on the phone. When he heard the receiver being put back down, the door to the room opened again.

"Alright, he said he'd be here within the hour." Kagami sat on the floor beside him and looked uncertain. "Are you...hungry?"

_'Who knew Kagami-kun had such a mother hen side to him.'_

"I'm fine. Just...tired." At the disappointed look on the others face he reconsidered. "I'd appreciate it if you could get me a sweater, though."

"Sure." Kagami grinned then got up and went to his room to find the wanted item. "It's a bit big..." He gave the other the sweater. Not minding if it was big, as long as it kept him warm, he put it on. "Need anything else?"

"No, Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko murmured, now that he was comfortable he found himself drifting off.

When he awoke, he saw Kagami talking with the doctor.

"Oh, seems sleeping beauty's awake." Dr. Nakamatsu joked, making said boy pout.

"Please, don't call me th-." His plea was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Take it easy, you have a fever, 38.2 degrees Celsius. Kagami-kun told me that you were both outside last night in that cold weather. You should know better than to stay out in that weather!" He paused before putting on a serious face. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Kuroko asked.

"You wanted an excuse to see me, right? I'm so touched Kuroko-kun!"

"No." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Huh, would've sworn it was the reason...Anyway, I was going to call tomorrow to see if you could come in for your check-up, but since I'm here, why don't we handle that now?" He picked up his bag. "Would you give us a minute, Kagami-kun?"

"Uh..Sure, I'll be in the other room Kuroko."

"Now, shall I check your head?" When the boy agreed, the doctor proceeded to remove the bandages. When they were all off and he gentle touched the area that the injury had occurred, he nodded in approval.

"Alright, seems everything is healed." said. "You won't have to wear those anymore."

Kuroko sighed in relief, they were quite annoying and having to wrap them daily was kind of tedious especially with his now overheated head thanks to the fever.

"Thank you Nakamatsu-san."

"It's no problem, and besides, now I can pat my favorite patients head without worrying." Kuroko closed an eye and pouted as the doctor did as he said he would. Despite the doctor's professionalism and charming looks, he was like a big kid when you got to know him. And what made it worse, Kuroko is a very respectful person, so even if it annoyed him to no end, he would never jab someone older than him. The doctor knew this and took advantage of his kindness.

"So, your friend Kagami-kun told me that you've experienced a few dizzy spells and headaches since you left the hospital." The doctor saw Kuroko look away. "Ah, don't be like that, I personally asked him to tell me since we both know how stubborn you are. And it seems like it was the right decision seeing how you had no intention of telling me."

"They aren't too bad, so I saw no need to concern anyone." Nakamatsu sighed.

"Your friends seem to care a lot for you, Kuroko-kun. They wouldn't want you to keep things to yourself all the time." He was satisfied when the boy nodded in understanding. "Now, do you need anymore of the medications? Your injury may have healed but the effects of any brain trauma can be long-term."

"No thank you, I still have a lot left." Kuroko pointed to the bag beside the bed, he coughed and the doctor got back to the issue at hand.

"Be sure to take it easy. Sorry to say but, only bed rest until that fever is gone." sighing, Kuroko nodded. "I'd say a day's worth of rest. By tomorrow morning will get you back on your feet." Kuroko nodded, not feeling the strength to verbally confirm. Seeing this, Nakamatsu patted the boy's head one more time before getting up and exiting the room, telling the boy on the bed to feel better.

Drowsy, Kuroko listened to the muffled voices on the other side of the door, before falling asleep again.

"Hey, wake up Kuroko." Blinking sleepily, blue eyes opened and focused on the red eyes in front of him. "You have to eat something. You've been sleeping since noon, it's 8pm now."

He nodded slowly before sitting up weakly.

"Here, I made you chicken soup, It's american style so..let me know if you like it or not." Kuroko accepted the bowl with a small thank you and put the spoon to his mouth.

_'It's a bit salty but..tastes pretty good..'_ Overall he enjoyed it.

"Thank you Kagami-kun. It's delicious." Kagami grinned, and Kuroko couldn't help but pat his head at his childish display. "Allow me to do the dishes..." Kuroko offered, attempting to get up.

"What?! No! You're sick. Just relax, I'll handle it."

"But, you already went through the trouble of making this meal..." The pale teen nodded reluctantly and laid back down. He was about to close his eyes once more when he felt a hand ruffling his hair. He opened an eye in annoyance, receiving a grin in response.

"That's for patting my head before." The red-head left before the other could remark. Shaking his head, Kuroko sighed before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Morning after with Hanamiya**_

"Geez, Hanamiya. Your nose looks worse than yesterday!" The bubble gum blowing teen exclaimed when their captain entered the gym for daily morning practice. He thought back to when that red-head was about to punch him during their match, and was glad that the smaller of Seirin's freshman duo had stopped him. "Looks painful.."

"Shut up, Kazuya." He was not in the mood. When he woke up this morning, his face was practically throbbing non stop.

"Hey, Hanamiya." Kentarou greeted as he walked in, late as usual. He froze when he saw his nose before cracking up. "Hahaha, what in the world's wrong with your nose?! I'm sorry, I greeted you wrong. Hi Rudolf!" Hanamiya was fed up with his taunting and punched the other.

"There, now we are twins, moron."

"Ow! God, you can't take a joke..." Kentarou mumbled, heading towards the locker room to change.

Hanamiya motioned for everyone to start practicing for the upcoming match. One person would act the role of the referee, while the others would play a game, gently elbowing each other at the right moments as to not be detected, if they were caught the referee would blow the whistle and that person would have to run laps. Sometime during the drills, someone walked up to Hanamiya and spoke to him, making all the members paused, wondering who would have the guts to stop practicing enough to talk.

"Good afternoon, Hanamiya-san." Everyone in the gym stopped and looked around for the voice, seeing no one they started to panic.

"G-Ghost..?" Hiroshi looked around wildly.

"N-No way! Ghosts don't exist! Right...?" Kazuya asked.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm right here." They looked next to Hanamiya and saw a light blue haired boy.

"When'd you get here?!"

"Not long ago." Kuroko stated vaguely.

"Hey, aren't you..?" Hanamiya sent a look his way, he stopped talking.

"This is Kuroko, everyone. And yes, he's from Seirin, the team we played against." He gave the other a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Good afternoon, Kazuya-san." He bowed to the group, who by now were in shock. Not only had this boy appeared out of nowhere, but their captain was acting strange also.

"So, what brings you here, Kuroko?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Is your nose in any pain?" The bluenette looked at the others slightly reddened nose in worry.

_'He really came all the way here...To make sure I was okay? Was this kid real?'_

"It's fine now, just a little sore." Hanamiya saw relief in the others eyes, puzzling him once again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your practice." Misinterpreting the others silence as a sign of annoyance.

"It's fine. Would you like to see our amazing moves?" Hanamiya asked, mimicking the tone that those basketball loving idiots used. The Daiichi members had no idea what to make of their captain at this point and just stayed silent.

"If it's alright with everyone." He looked at their faces, unsure. Hanamiya simply ushered him over to the benches before heading back on the court. He motioned for everyone to come.

"Spider Web only. Anyone who uses the other method will be punished." Hanamiya ordered quietly when Kuroko was seated on the benches. All but Kazuya looked at him in surprise and confusion, but nodded anyway. When they finished showing off their technique, Kuroko was extremely impressed.

_'Wow, Hanamiya-san must be really smart to be able to predict where the passes will go before they even throw it...I want to play against him.'_ Kuroko was fidgeting on the bench, restless and wanting to play.

"Alright, practice over. Meet here same time tomorrow." Hanamiya dismissed everyone and walked back over to the bluenette. "How was it?"

"Hanamiya-san is very brilliant. I enjoyed it." He smiled.

"Is that so..?" He studied the boy before him.

"Ah, it's almost 2...I'm going to be late." Kuroko said, when he noticed the clock hanging on the gym wall said it was 1:35.

"Late for what?"

"Practice. Since the doctor said I was okay now, I'm allowed to join in."

"Ah..." The black-haired teen couldn't help but frown at the relief he felt when he found out that Kuroko's injury was finally healed.

"Would Hanamiya-san like to go with me to practice?"

_'Well, since those brats teammates already know that I've been in contact with him already, I should start acting the part of a "reformed person".'_

The two of them walked together towards Seirin's gym. Kuroko noticed his new friends change in mood and spoke up.

"Is everything okay, Hanamiya-san?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Why?"

"It's..just that when you smile, it doesn't always reach your eyes. You shouldn't force yourself to feel things that you don't want to."

_'Damnit! This brat has better observational skills than I gave him credit for.'_

"You sure are blunt...aren't you?"

"My friend, Kise-kun is just like you, using fake smiles to cover up his emotions. I just don't see the reason for it. How would anyone be truly happy if they have to hide their feelings from the people they care about all the time? ...Besides, aren't the smiles you receive from friends most meaningful when it comes from the heart?" Kuroko finished off with a small, but genuine smile on his face. Hanamiya felt his breath hitch at the sight.

_'This kid...he's too innocent for his own good. Does he always say such straight-forward and embarrassing things?!'_ Hanamiya felt his resolve wavering yet again that day. _'Should I really be using him for my revenge... the more I talk to him, the more I have to question why I'm doing all of this.'_

"I guess you're right..." Kuroko, satisfied that he agreed with him, decided to let the matter drop and they continued in a comfortable silence.

By the time they arrived, Kuroko had no doubt that he was late. Normally he would've snuck into the game and stated that he'd always been there, but with Hanamiya entering with him, there was no chance of using that excuse.

"I'm sorry for being late." The practicing players looked up and were about to scold their team member for being late, when they saw the teen with him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kagami asked, grabbing the ball he just dunked before walking over. Hanamiya only raised an eyebrow.

"Kuroko asked me if I wanted to come, so I said yes. Right, Kuroko?" He nodded, confirming his claims. The red-head gritted his teeth. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble alright? Just get to practicing." He admitted, partly to not ruin anything he planned for and the other because he remembered the punch from the other day...

"You can sit here, Hanamiya-san." He led him over to the bleachers, a few seats away from where Riko and her father were. Then he went to go get changed. When he left, the temperature in the room dropped many degrees, as the upperclassmen approached the Daiichi member.

"What is it that you're up to Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi asked, face serious. He knew the other longer than most of them and he had a feeling he was up to no good this time.

"After the match, I felt horrible, alright? And Kuroko, he makes me feel...better." Hanamiya came up with the lie, only realizing afterwards just how truthful he'd been. Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at him before smiling.

"Alright, Hanamiya but if you do anything to hurt him...I won't forgive you. Got it?"

"Che, whatever." As Kuroko exited the locker room, everyone went back onto the court. Getting into a game starting position, with the freshman wearing yellow, upperclassmen, blue.

Hanamiya watched Kuroko play, playing against him and watching him were two entirely different things. He moved so gracefully on the court, something you don't expect from such a sport. Every time the ball came his way, he would twist his body in just the right angles to pass toward the player who had the most success to score. He couldn't believe how he did all of this within a split second. Another thing that he noticed, was the milky skin he got a glimpse of every time the baggy shirt he was wearing got lifted up when the blunette hit the ball. The look in those normally expressionless blue eyes intensified when he was on the court. All in all, Hanamiya was definitely impressed by the short basketball player. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he looked breathtaking.

_'No..If I keep thinking this way...' _He looked towards the other players on the court, glaring. _'Yes, this was about them. He had to put his feelings aside and focus on the main goal.'_

He looked at the blue-haired boy who was heading in his direction, before looking away.

_'Focus...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm...XD Not completely happy with this chapter. I might re-write it later. Let me know if I should? Any suggestions are appreciated. =)


	11. I only feel regret

**A/N:** Thank you for the review, Maverick no Knight! Yeah, he's a big 'ol softie XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**With Hanamiya the next morning**_

Hanamiya found himself sitting in his bed. Ever since yesterday he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Seirin brat. No...Not brat anymore. He didn't know how, or why, but ever since he met the blue-haired boy he felt things that he didn't feel before. It wasn't just his looks, but Hanamiya found himself falling for his personality as well. He liked how he didn't judge him from his looks like most did. Sure, he was stubborn and kind of pushy in his beliefs but, when he was around him it...just put him at ease.

_Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

Hanamiya shut off the alarm clock when it started to beep. He stepped out of his bed, and got ready to go out, grabbing his bag from the closet.

_'Hopefully today's game will take my mind from him. Crushing people does tend to distract me from other problems.'_

The black-haired teen continued his walk to the Kirisaki Daiichi gym to meet the others before they would head to the city basketball stadium for their match that day.

* * *

_**With Kuroko**_

Kuroko and Kagami were at their usual seats in Maji, Kuroko was staring at the burger the other had handed him with displeasure. He had already finished his shake and was full, but Kagami wouldn't take 'no thank you' for an answer.

"Come on Kuroko! You need to gain some weight."

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am, Kagami-kun." Kuroko frowned, a little hurt in his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it like that...I'm just. I worry sometimes..." Seeing the others pleading look, Kuroko silently took a bite from the burger. The taller teen nodded in approval before going back to eating his own burgers.

"So, what is Kagami-kun doing today?"

"Eh, nothing much. Since coach is busy today and practice is cancelled..Maybe I'll just practice some basketball at the court. Want to join me?"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. I have something to do later."

"Oh, ok." Kagami narrowed his eyes in thought. Kuroko, seeing that the other was distracted, easily escaped from the booth and walked out of the restaurant before Kagami could force him to tell where he was going and more importantly to get out of finishing that burger.

_'I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But it's your fault for trying to force feed me.'_ The bluenette apologized, when he heard his friend yelling at his sudden disappearance.

Kuroko headed towards the gym that the match was going to be held at. He loved playing in basketball games more, but that didn't mean he doesn't enjoy watching others play and after seeing the way his new friend played, there was no way he was going to miss an opportunity to see it again. When the gym came into view, the bluenette was surprised by the sie of it. It wasn't almost the same size as when they played against Shutoku. When Hanamiya had said they had a match he assumed that it would be a small one, similar to the practice match with Kise.

_'I can't wait to see Hanamiya-san play again.'_ From the few times he had met the other, from what he had seen the other day, he knew that this match was going to be interesting.

It took a while for him to find the layout of the building but when he did Kuroko decided to buy something to drink before taking a seat. He headed to the vending machines nearby.

_'Pocari...Pocari...Ah, there it is.'_ He inserted the required money and pressed the button. When the drink dispensed, he reached to take it, only for someone else to grab it. Kuroko looked over, staring at the person beside him who probably thought the machine had somehow broke and had gave him a free drink.

"Um..Excuse me?" Kuroko spoke up when it looked like the man was getting ready to leave. At the sound of the voice, the man looked around. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry, kid. Didn't see you there. I thought it was weird that a random drink got dispensed...Here." The man handed the bottle back to Kuroko.

"Thank you very much..?" Trailing off in hope the other would give his name.

"Tsugawa Shou." The man had slightly graying hair and a kind smile.

"Thank you, Tsugawa-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He gave the polite boy a smile. "So, you're here to watch the game too, huh?"

"Yes, someone I know is playing today."

"Ah, my son's playing as well. He's on the Seiho team. Tomoki Tsugawa."

'Tsugawa Tomoki...Ah.' He remembered the outspoken and happy Seiho forward that had the slightly shaven head.

"I remember Tsugawa-kun. We played against each other a while ago."

"Ooh, you must be that kid that my son kept talking about. I thought that you looked familiar. You're from Seirin, right?" Kuroko nodded. "I was watching the match, it was pretty close. That last play decided it all..Tomoki was whining about losing to one basket for such a long time."

"Yes, it was a close game." They both walked together to find a good seat to watch the match at and found four seats near the front row. Shou sat furthest from the aisle and Kuroko sat next to him, leaving two empty seats to his right.

"So, who do you know from Seiho? You're here to watch them right?"

"No, Hanamiya-san is on the Kirisaki Daiichi team." The man froze at those words.

_'Didn't expect a nice kid like him to be a friend to those kind of people.' _When he had found out that his sons coach had accepted a match with the violent team, he was extremely worried for him.

Kuroko, who noticed the change in the older man's attitude, was about to ask why when he heard people approaching.

"Hey! Mizuki, Shun, there are three seats right here!" A man called behind him, gesturing towards the seats next to Kuroko. A woman and a little boy, around 10 years old, walked towards the man.

_'Huh..three..?'_ Shou questioned. _'There's only two...'_

Shou's confusion was answered when the little boy came running and jumped onto the seat that the bluenette was seated on, elbowing the bluenette in the stomach in the process. He winced, knowing that with the amount of forced the kid had jumped onto him with, had most definitely hurt.

"Ow." The boys' parents noticed the blue-haired teen for the first time, and hurriedly told their son to get off the poor boy. When the kid was off, Kuroko rubbed his aching stomach.

"We are so sorry! We didn't see you there. Say sorry Shun!" The woman said, flustered.

"Sorry, onii-chan." Shou was surprised when the boy next to him simply shrugged the incident off and gave the kid a small smile before patting him on the head and telling him it was fine. The little boy smiled, glad he was forgiven, before following after his parents to find another seat.

"You're used to that, aren't you?" Pale blue locks shook as the owner nodded.

"Yes, it's been this way my whole life." The boy said, taking a sip from his drink. Shou shook his head.

"I don't see how a kind kid like you can be friends with someone on that team." Shou said quietly to himself, but Kuroko heard it and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The stadium got quiet as the lights in the audience dimmed, and the court lights glowed brighter.

"The match between Kirisaki Daiichi and Seiho will now begin!" A voice said over the loud speaker. The players from both teams walked onto the court, Daiichi in their black and teal and Seiho in white and gray. Kuroko looked for Hanamiya and frowned when he saw him standing in a somewhat bored posture, with a somewhat mocking grin on his face. The referee threw the ball into the air and the game started.

By the time the first quarter ended Kuroko was confused beyond belief. Not only did Hanamiya look completely uninterested in the game, but his teammates had definitely caused injury to some of Seiho's players. As Kuroko observed the game he noticed how Daiichi carefully planned each blow, with such accuracy that they wouldn't be seen by the referee, meaning that they didn't do this for only this match, they obviously practiced this purposefully.

_'This...What is this..? Why isn't Hanamiya-san using his normal strategy..?' _Kuroko stared wide-eyed as Hanamiya himself sent an elbow to Tsugawa's side, causing the other to gasp in pain and drop the ball._ 'This isn't basketball...'_

When the start of the fourth quarter began, almost all of Seiho's players were barely standing, bruises on their legs, and arms. Kuroko had never felt so appalled in his whole life. He looked at the face of the teen he had met, the one who had smiled and greeted him normally. As he looked at him, he saw no trace of that teen there on the court, only a person who used such a wonderful sport to hurt others, and if the sadistic grin on the others face was anything to tell, he did all those things for...fun...?

When the match ended, the score was 98 to 31...Shou excused himself to hurry to his bruised son, leaving Kuroko there, staring at the court. The blue-haired teen didn't know what to make of what he had seen. He had never met anyone who would use these means to win.

_'If this is how they play then...When we played against them, they must have...'_ Kuroko eyes widened in realization. The reason for Kagami to punch Hanamiya the other day, and the disgusted and angry looks he saw his teammates give the black-haired teen._ 'Did Hanamiya and his team, hurt everyone during the match? Then, all he said to me and the way he's been acting towards me...was it all fake?'_

Kuroko saw Hanamiya and everyone leave, probably to go to the locker rooms. He stood up, and headed out of the seating section made his way towards the exit and waited. He had to know why. Why was the other doing all of this?

* * *

_**With Hanamiya**_

"The looks on their faces!" Hanamiya laughed, remembering the despair and hopelessness in their eyes.

"God Hanamiya, you're such a sadist." Furuhashi commented as he changed out of his jersey.

"You have to admit that their expressions, especially that talkative bald brat's, were kind of hilarious." Kazuya agreed, popping his bubble.

"Yeah, he was talking so high and mighty about his seniors and how strong they were. They were such weaklings, we didn't even have to use the web." Hiroshi added.

"Those types of people are always weaklings. But it does make it more fun to destroy them." Hanamiya's smirk widened, sinisterly at those words, before he heard the snoring. "Oi! Wake up, Kentarou." Hanamiya slammed his foot beside the others head, effectively snapping him out of his dreaming state.

"What this time?" He asked, yawning and sitting up.

"It's time to go." He threw the others bag at him before grabbing his own. All the Kirisaki members walked out of the locker room and down the hallway that led to the exit.

"Hanamiya-san..May I...speak to you for a minute?" He looked to his right, where the soft voice had spoken from. When he saw it was Kuroko, he smiled and was about to greet him when he saw the look on the boys face. The others looked at the blunette, wondering what he wanted with their captain.

"What do you want, shrimp?" Hiroshi asked.

"Please, do not call me short." He said in response.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Hanamiya said, dismissing everyone. They took one last look at the two before leaving.

"Hey, Kuroko. What are yo-." He started when they were alone.

"I saw, Hanamiya-san..." Those endless blue eyes looked up at him with determination.

"Saw what..?" He asked, but he knew. The fact that the other was here meant that he had seen the match. Saw how they played.

_'Why did he come..? He said he had practice.'_ Hanamiya's resentment must have shown on his face because the other answered as if reading his mind.

"Riko-san was busy today and cancelled practice. I wanted to see Hanamiya-san play...Why Hanamiya-san? Why would you do those things?"

_'Looks like I can't pretend anymore. He's ruining all of my plans again! Why can't he just stay out of things.'_

"You want to know? Basketball is a boring sport, the only way to spice it up a bit is to destroy the hope of people who work so hard at it! I don't care about winning or losing. I just relish in those despaired faces of my opponents!" The smaller teen stared up into the sadistic looking face, with wide eyes that went from astonishment to...sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Hanamiya-san. But I can't accept that answer." Kuroko responded, bluntly.

"Huh?" The taller teen stared at the other as if he had two heads.

"If what you said were true, that you think basketball was boring, then why would you play it at all? The fact that you put so much effort into trying to make your team succeed, and practicing everyday, shows how much you care for the sport." Kuroko paused. "The other day, when I saw you all practicing, I saw the determination in your eyes, and how you were trying to get your team to improve." Hanamiya glared at the other, hiding his surprise, but the bluenette saw the slight hesitation.

"Don't be so full of yourself. All I did for you was part of my plan to get revenge on you all and crush your hopes. You're nothing but a weakling who can't do anything himself. If it weren't for your teammates no one would ever notice someone like you. No one would want help from someone as pathetic and weak like you, so why don't you leave me alone, can't you see how much of a burden you are?!"

By the time Hanamiya finished, he was breathing hard. It took him a while to realize what he had just done. He looked into those blue eyes. The ones he had come to love looking into. The ones that had looked at him in adoration just the other day. They were full of tears. He had done it..Those trusting blue eyes were filled will sorrow, and it was him that caused it.

_'So why..? Why do I not feel any triumph? Not even a little. If anything, I only feel regret.'_ He could do nothing but stare as the bluenette ran off.

_'No...Wait, I didn't mean it.'_ He didn't get a chance to say the words that were on his mind as he stared, the small form getting smaller and smaller the farther away it went. _'Why did I let this happen? Now that I think about it...the reason is so petty and childish. Just to payback a few people over what? Basketball?'_

_'No ones ever thought about me that way. Why did I hurt the one person that made me feel anything besides loathing?' _Hanamiya was snapped out of his thoughts by a rough punch. He looked up, expecting to see red hair and eyes glaring down at him. But there wasn't, he only saw gray hair and piercing green eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kazuya said. Hanamiya was shocked, his teammate never showed his face to anyone, usually hiding behind his hair. With the hair out of his face, he was receiving a full forced glare that put even Kagami to shame. "Are you really going to let something effect you for that long?! Stop pushing people away, just because someone else did it doesn't mean that everyone is out to betray you!"

"You are the pathetic one, Hanamiya. I tried for so long to help you get over it. After that match, I knew that if that kid was alright, he could help you return to your usual self." The gray-haired teen looked at the other in disgust. "But what did you do? Not only did you dismiss him, you also said unforgivable things."

"If you want to hold grudges for your whole life then go ahead. I'm done trying to help someone who won't bother to help himself." He walked away, not sparing another glance at the other, who was still on the ground.

* * *

_**With Kagami**_

Kagami moodily dribbled the ball in his hand, to him he was pouting but in reality it looked like a scary glare.

_'That Kuroko! Ditching me like that!'_

Seeing how late it was, he decided to head back home and wait for said boy. When he entered the apartment, he noticed that Kuroko's shoes were at the door.

_'He must be here already. Wait til I give him a piece of my mind!'_

As soon as Kagami walked farther into his apartment, he knew something was wrong. At the feeling he immediately strode across the living room and pushed open the door leading to the guest room that was Kuroko's for the time being.

He looked inside the dark room, wondering why Kuroko didn't turn on the lights. He saw a silhouette on the bed and sighed in relief.

_'He's fine.'_ He was about to head out when something caught his eye. Kuroko was also a neat person, but his bag was thrown haphazardly on the floor and a bottle of his pills were spilled all over the floor. He started to head over to the bed, he reached and put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder lightly.

"You alright, Kuroko?" When the boy didn't respond, the red-head shook a little harder. "Oi, Kuroko! Wake up!" Kagami was getting worried by the way the bluenette's body moved lifelessly as he shook him. "K-Kuroko..?"

Turning his friend over, he knew that he had to call the doctor.

* * *

**A/N: **No, it's not suicide. XD


	12. I can't burden them

**A/N:** Whoa! Thank you for all the reviews, Anonymouse, TetsuAkashi, kkfyfe47, Swtanzgrl5, Maverick no Knight, jeps, and Tigerlilie69! And sorry for the cliffhanger XD

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**With Kagami**_

Kagami rushed out of the room and headed towards the phone. The image of his partner on the bed flashing through his mind as he heard the ringing start.

When he turned him over he had expected him to be asleep...unconscious even, but he saw that he had his eyes wide open. They were darker than normal, pupils dilated and glazed over. What scared him the most was the blood he saw dripping from his mouth down the side of his cheek, ending in a small stain on the sheets.

_'He looked dead...'_ His pale skin, those hazy eyes wide in what looked like fear... _'If it weren't for his breathing I...' _

"Hello? Hello?" Kagami jumped when he heard the voice, before remembering he had called.

"Y-Yes, May I speak to D-Dr. Nakamatsu, please?" He heard the nurse agree, before being put on hold. Kagami waited impatiently, until he heard the nurse return to the call.

"Hello sir, it seems that Dr. Nakamatsu is off today. What is the problem?"

"M-My friend, I just got home and I saw him laying face down on the bed. When I turned him over his eyes were wide open and glazed, with blood coming from his mouth. I-I just..what do I do?!" Kagami was distraught and the nurse could tell.

"Alright, listen. I want you to make sure that your friend is on his side. From what I heard, unless he has any wounds on him, the blood could be from him biting his tongue. Just make sure he is breathing properly. I'll call your doctors personal number and send him over, if you'll just give me your friend's name."

"Y-Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya. I-I'll do it now, thank you." Kagami quickly hung up and went back to the room, turning on the light.

He got worried when he saw that his eyes were now closed, but set to the task at hand. Gently he re positioned the boy so he was laying on his left side. He felt his heart hurt when he saw fresh tears were rolling down his shadows cheeks.

_'Was he...conscious when I left to get the phone..?'_

As Kagami waited for the doctor he patted Kuroko's hair slowly, making sure to check his pulse every now and then. When he heard the doorbell he practically bolted for the front door. He opened the door and motioned for the man to follow. When Dr. Nakamatsu saw how lifeless his patient looked, he hurried inside, getting out the medical supplies he needed.

"Is this the position he was in when you found him?" The doctor asked as he went to work on figuring out the cause of this incident.

"No, he was face down when I found him, and eyes opened but they had a far away look to them. His right leg was slightly hanging off the side of the bed, and..his arms were by his sides." Kagami explained, trying his best to be as accurate as possible.

"Hm, from what I see here and what you told me, I'd say he had a seizure. There's a cut on his tongue, so the blood is definitely not from an internal wound." Nakamatsu sat back.

"Why did he have a seizure?"

"If he had this episode earlier, I would've labeled it as epilepsy. But seeing that it's been almost a week since the head injury I'd say it was just something cause by stress. What did he do today?" He asked, thinking it would give them clues about why it happened.

"Well, we woke up, had eggs for breakfast, then I watched TV while Kuroko read, after that we left at around 11 to go to Maji. Then he said he had something to do and left. He didn't tell me though..." The doctor nodded, displeased by the lack of information he received.

"At any rate, from his condition he should be okay, seizures tend to make people disoriented and lethargic, but we won't know until he wakes up." He paused. "After a seizure, the best thing to do is just let the person rest." Kagami nodded.

"What do we do now?" Kagami asked the doctor as he put his medical supplies away.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay in case he wakes up." Kagami agreed. "And I suggest you call at least one of your friends from before. It would be good if Kuroko-kun had a lot of familiar faces around when he wakes up, for reassurance."They both walked out of the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open a little.

"Would you like something to drink..?" Kagami asked when there was an awkward silence.

"Hmm, just a coffee if you have any. Black is fine." Kagami nodded, heading to the kitchen and starting the machine. While he waited he took out his phone to do as the doctor told him. He considered his choices before deciding he should call Midorima, since he was the only one of Kuroko's old friends that didn't get on his nerves as much as the others.

_'Ah..' _He stared at his phone, remembering he only had the blondes phone number. _'Why didn't I ask them for their numbers...Now I have to call him and he'll know and come...'_

Kagami sighed, before dialing the number.

_'Remember, it's for Kuroko...for Kuroko!'_

"HEY KAGAMICCHI!" Kagami's ear drum felt like it had exploded.

"Keep it down, moron!" Kagami said. "Could you call Midorima and tell him to come over?" He asked hoping he wouldn't have to explain things to Kise. No such luck...

"Ehh? Why are you letting Midorimacchi come over? What happened?!"

"It's Kuroko..."

"What happened?" Kise asked, voice no longer cheerful.

"He had a seizure and the doctor said that it'd be good for him to have familiar faces around when he woke up."

"I see..Don't worry Kagamicchi. I'll tell him." He hung up.

Kagami stared at his phone after the blonde ended the call. He was surprised that it had went to well. Shrugging, he fixed the cup of coffee that had finished while he was talking, took it back to the living room and handed it to the man sitting on the couch. They sat in the living room and turned on the TV to lessen the awkwardness. Waiting for the boy in the other room to awaken.

The bell rang about half an hour later. Kagami got up to answer the door, seeing Midorima standing there, holding a fluffy plush duck. He stared at it, before remembering that the other always had weird objects with him...he opened it and Midorima walked inside nodding in greeting to the other. Kagami was about to close the door when a foot stopped the door.

Opening it again he felt his eye twitch. The other rainbow haired teens were there, he saw that it was Aomine's shoe that had stopped the door. Glaring at the blonde teen, he sighed before allowing them to step inside.

When they entered the living room, Nakamatsu looked at the group who entered and moved from his spot on the couch so they could sit.

"Hello, nice to see you all again." They all greeted him, before taking a seat and waiting to hear the full story. Seeing that the Seirin red-head wasn't going to start the conversation, Midorima spoke up.

"Tell us what happened, Kagami." Midorima said. The other Miracles also looked at him in waiting for the explanation.

"As I said on the phone, Kuroko had a seizure today. We don't know how yet, but it shouldn't be too serious. Dr. Nakamatsu said that it would just be better if he saw people he knew when he woke up."

"What caused Tetsu-kun to have the seizure?" Momoi asked the question on all their minds. The doctor answered.

"Right now, there's no way to tell for sure. But something may have happened that caused him a great deal of stress. After brain injuries there are some factors that may cause them, but it differs from person to person."

_'Why can't Tetsu ever get a break.'_ Aomine sighed in irritation.

"I'll be taking Tetsuya into my care, Taiga." The heterochromia teen stated in a voice that left no room for argument, but Kagami ignored the tone.

"What do you have against me, Akashi?!" He was tired of how the other treated him and his teammates.

"It's obvious that you are not capable of taking care of Tetsuya." said Akashi, glaring at the teen in front of him. "Not only did you know that Hanamiya person was constantly visiting him, but you did nothing about it. You disregarded the main problem and Tetsuya got hurt again."

"But Hanamiya had convinced Kuroko that he was good! If we had done anything it would've only made matters worse!" Kagami argued, the sentence only made Akashi's eyes narrow further.

"So, you'd rather see Kuroko get hurt then have him think badly of you? I would have definitely chosen the latter. You all should have done everything you could as soon as you found out. Did any of you even consider going to his house and threatening him to stay away? What about reporting him? No, all you did was sit back and watch ignorantly."

Many people say Akashi is a cold-hearted person, but if being that way would save his friend, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I would never want him to get hurt, and what about you, huh?! You knew Kuroko was hurt and I know for a fact that none of you even bothered to visit him!" Kagami was fed up with the attitude other the red-head was giving him.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!" Everyone in the room looked at the one who had shouted, Momoi glared back at them. "This is not about who's right or who's wrong. The fact is, we all failed to protect him, again. Arguing about it isn't going to help at all! Tetsu-kun is in pain and all you're thinking about is yourselves! Right now we should be thinking about why this happened and help him through it."

They were all left speechless, knowing she was right. The living room was quiet again as the seven of them silently made a truce.

"Thank you, Momoi..." Kagami said grateful to the other for stopping his anger, and making him clear his head. While Akashi simply nodded in her direction.

_'Yes, this time I'll protect Kuroko with no hesitation.'_ Kagami promised.

The doctor stared at the teens before him with a small smile. From the moment he had seen them at the hospital he had known that they all cared for Kuroko, but now that they were all in agreement and not bickering with each other, he knew that his patient would get through this.

_THUD_

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound.

"Wh-What was that?!" Kise asked, there was a sound of shuffling coming from behind the door of the other room. They got up and rushed to the room.

When they opened the door, the saw Kuroko sitting on the floor, hands on his head and knees pressed against his chest. They immediately went to him.

"Are you okay, Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked, reaching the boy first. The head of his friend not raising at all, he received a small nod in return. He grew worried.

"Tetsu..?" Aomine called out, he had never seen his ex-teammate act this way before. Hearing the amount of concern in his voice, Kuroko reluctantly raised his head.

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun. I'm sorry for the inconvenience..." The reply was softer than normal and the eyes that looked at them seemed...different somehow.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Tetsuya?" Akashi narrowed his eyes, noticing the look in those eyes and knowing that something was definitely wrong.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired still."

"Do you remember what happened, Kuroko-kun?"

"I..I remember coming home, then I felt dizzy. I tried to take the pills but then i couldn't move. And then...everything just shook." Kuroko explained.

"Yes, from the signs you had a seizure." He looked at the boy before asking again. "Do you remember what you were doing before you got back here? Anything that could cause you enough stress?" Kuroko's eyes widened a little, unnoticed by the doctor, but Akashi saw.

"I didn't do much, I only watching a game today. I must have worked too hard before. I'm sorry for causing you all trouble." They all looked disheartened by the news, so Kuroko decided to tell them.

* * *

_**With Kuroko**_

After Kuroko explained what happened, they all were relieved to know that the doctor had been right, the reason for the seizure was just from the stress of the event that took place. Dr. Nakamatsu had left first, he had gotten another call from the nurse and had to go. The others had stayed, talking and laughing together until the bluenette yawn sleepily. They all left with lighter hearts, glad that their friend was okay now.

When everyone was gone, Kuroko changed his sheets and clothes, feeling uncomfortable in the dirty sheets. Once he was finished he laid down in the freshly made bed, thinking about the events that had happened before.

* * *

***Flashback***

_**Earlier with Kuroko**_

As Kuroko ran down the sidewalk he couldn't get Hanamiya's voice out of his mind. It was full with such hate and scorn. He had never met someone who had so much anger inside of them. Not even the delinquent Haizaki he knew at Teiko had shown such a fierce face. He could only wonder what made someone that way. He slowed down to a slow walk when he felt he couldn't run anymore.

Kuroko knew that his friends always cared about him, but he always knew that he relied on them a lot. Because of him, they were now constantly worried for him, especially Kagami. The red-head was constantly worrying for his health, and even allowed him to stay at his place.

_'Maybe I really am being a burden..'_

He didn't know how, but he made it back to Kagami's apartment unconsciously. He noticed that Kagami wasn't back yet, and was slightly relieved. After all the emotions he felt in the past few hours, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

The bluenette slowly walked to his room, placing his bag down next to him. He thought back to earlier, remembering that crazed smile Hanamiya had given him.

_'I feel like..I saw it before, somewhere...' _He tried to remember but nothing was coming up, until Kuroko a sudden sharp pain in his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Seeing that he was looking at a basketball court.

_'This is...from today?'_ He asked when he saw the familiar face of the black-haired teen in his basketball uniform.

_Hanamiya, grinning mockingly._

_The face of the brown-haired teen, he had met when he visited Hanamiya the other day, looking forward as someone dove past him._

At the next few images he saw that his own teammates were present, when he saw them he knew that this couldn't have been the match he had watched just today, they had to be memories of the match he had forgotten about. Kuroko held his head with his hand, it was throbbing painfully as more images flashed in his mind.

_Kazuya catching a ball and raising his elbow upwards towards Kagami._

_Kiyoshi blocking an elbow, that was heading towards Hyuuga, with his arm._

_Kagami grunting in pain, and then raising a fist to punch the one who caused it, only to fall._

_Kiyoshi covered in bruises, falling and then an elbow smashing into his forehead. Hanamiya grinning down at the bleeding teen._

By now, Kuroko figured that he was seeing these images from his point of view. As if it were happening now right in front of him.

_Hanamiya had a heart wrenching look on his face. "How am I supposed to beat those all-powerful schools including the ones with the 'Generation of Miracles?! I made a promise. No matter what, I've got to win the Winter Cup and.." _

Kuroko saw how the teens face changed right before his eyes, into one similar to what he saw today. The last image he saw..explained everything.

_Hanamiya caught the ball in the air, both arms in the air. "You're kidding me... it's all... it's all your fault!" Hanamiya said, gritting his straight down into his eyes, Hanamiya raised his arm that was holding the basketball. Using the momentum he had, he brought both his elbow and the ball downwards towards his face. _

After that Kuroko just remembered pain and darkness. He was in so much distress when he realized that every word Hanamiya had said today...he had meant everything. He felt his chest constrict, and a wave of dizziness. He reached for his bag to take his pills, sensing that this was more serious than mere nausea, but hoping that they would help, even if just a little.

He had the bottle in his hands, when he felt his legs buckle and he landed on the bed, face down. Continuing to fumble with the top, he had just managed to open the bottle when he felt the rest of his body go slack. He was vaguely aware of the pills scattering on the floor before he felt the bed vibrate, and his vision flashing between white and black. Kuroko was scared. He couldn't move and everything sounded muffled.

This seemed to go on for hours, before he felt the shaking stop and his eyesight returned, but it was a little blurry. The problem was, he still couldn't move.

Behind him he heard the sound of the door closing, and knew Kagami was back. He tried to call out to him, even though he felt his lips moving, no sound was coming out. When the dark wall he was staring at got illuminated by the light that was on in the hallway, he knew Kagami was at the door. When he saw the light that was reflecting on the wall was getting smaller he feared that Kagami would leave, but he saw the light brighten, before he felt a hand on him.

"You alright, Kuroko?" He heard him ask, but he couldn't answer back. He felt his body shaking again, worried that the event was going to happen, but realized from the feel of hands, that Kagami was probably shaking him. "K-Kuroko..?"

He felt himself being turned over onto his back, and was relieved that he was able to see his friends face. The relief went away when the red-head stared down at him in horror, before gently laying him down and rushing out of the room.

_'N-No don't go..'_ He tried to say before couldn't, after everything that had happened, he felt the exhaustion hit him. Before he passed out he saw his vision go blurrier before feeling a wetness going down his cheek. He couldn't help but remember the words Hanamiya had said, and how right he was.

_'Hanamiya-san's right...I'm so weak...'_

***End Flashback***

* * *

Kuroko stared blankly at the wall, feeling utterly miserable. He hadn't told them what Hanamiya had said to him, or the fact that the game he had went to was one that had the Kirisaki Daiichi members were playing in. He didn't want to worry them, and he felt that if he openly admitted how much the words effected him, they would have just worried about him even more.

So, he decided not to tell them of what happened at the stadium. He had only told that he had gotten his memories of the match back, when they told him how glad they were that they didn't need to keep secrets from him anymore, he felt happy to know he had relieved some of the burden his injury had caused them.

_**'**__I need to stop causing problems for everyone. Everytime something happens, they get more and more worried. I have to make sure not to bother them anymore...'_

Kuroko refused to allow the frustrated tears to fall from his eyes. He blinked them away before making a promise to himself, a promise to not become more of a burden than he already thought he was.

_'I can't tell them...I can't burden them...'_

* * *

_**Next morning with Kazuya**_

The gray-haired teen had decided last night that he wanted to set things right with Kuroko.

Truth be told when they had played against Seirin, he found the other boy pretty amusing, and when he seen the look on Hanamiya's face while he looked down on the boy he had hit, he noticed a flicker of emotions he had thought Hanamiya had lost a long time ago. Even though he had only wanted to help Hanamiya and felt that the bluenette could help him get his friend back to the way he used to be, he had no intention of him getting hurt as much as he did.

When Hanamiya had told them all to leave after the match against Seiho, he had stayed behind in hopes that this would be it. The moment Hanamiya realized that there are things to live for, to look forward to besides hurting others. But, when he saw him give the shorter boy, that horrible smile, and say those awful things to him, he knew that not only wasn't his friend back, but he had hurt someone innocent by involving them in his personal matters.

One way or another, he would help him get back on his feet. He knew that it would take a lot of time, seeing how dead his eyes had looked after Hanamiya had said all those things to him. He just hoped the damage wasn't permanent...


	13. Feelings sorted

**A/N:** Sooo sorry for such a late update! Thanks for the reviews, Ldrmas, Anonymouse and Swtazngrl5! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**With Kagami**_

Surprisingly, Kagami had woken up before Kuroko that morning. His stomach growled and he remembered that with everything that had happened yesterday, he hadn't eaten the other night, too stressed by the image of seeing his best friend like that. He shuffled into the kitchen, sleepily and got to work making breakfast. Once finished, he set two plates on the table before going to wake the other up.

"Hey Kuroko, wake up." Kagami shook Kuroko's shoulder that was underneath the blanket. When the boy didn't react, Kagami felt a sudden deja-vu of what had happened yesterday. He immediately yanked the sheet off of the bed, and quickly checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt the steady beat, and noticed that the other was slowly waking up.

"Bout time Kurok-." Kagami trailed off when he saw how adorable Kuroko looked. The long-sleeved shirt he was wearing was hanging off of his shoulder a little, the adorable way his hair stuck out in all directions, and the expression on his face as he drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted when he realized that it was the other who had woken him up. "What time is it?" Kagami snapped out of his daze, and answered.

"Uhh, a little after 9. I made breakfast so...yeah it's ready whenever..." He finished off lamely, trying to avoid looking in the direction the bluenette was. "We-Well, I'll be waiting, take your time."

Kagami left the room and sat down at the table. He lazily chewed on the bacon and eggs on his plate.

_'Where's Kuroko..?'_ He got worried again and was about to look for him when he heard Kuroko's voice come from in front of him.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Kagami-kun." Looking up from his plate he saw him sitting there, food finished, well...half of it. "H-How'd you finish it so fast?!" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I've been here the whole time. I left the room and started eating a minute or two after you left."

_'Yep, I definitely need to get him a bell or something. Even the objects he touches must go invisible...How did I not notice the food disappearing..?'_

"A-Are you feeling better?" He noticed the atmosphere change a little and looked back at the boy, who was looking down at this plate.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Kagami-kun." The bluenette stood and grabbed both of the plates before heading into the kitchen to wash them. Kagami decided to get ready while Kuroko took Nigou for a short walk. When he re-entered the room, he saw that Kuroko had managed to tame his hair and was sitting and reading a book, petting the dog on the head lightly.

Kagami went to the couch, sitting as far away from that dog as possible, and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and saw that a basketball game was on and it was a pretty good game. By the time it ended, it was almost time to head to practice.

"Oh, sorry for ignoring you this whole time Kuroko!" The bluenette only looked up at him, eyebrow raise.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm used to Kagami-kun being this way." Kuroko replied plainly.

"O-Oi!"

* * *

**_At practice_**

_'D-Damn...I can't concentrate...'_ Kagami thought as he missed a perfectly aimed pass, yet again. Everytime he caught sight of Kuroko he'd had the image of what he had seen this morning in his mind. After stumbling at least ten times, he heard their coach blow a whistle to stop the game.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah...y-yes, Kuroko?" The bluenette had come to stand in front of him.

"Am I passing poorly today?" He frowned, but Kagami only saw a cute pout.

"Huh..? Oh! No, they're perfect! I'm just.. not feeling well today. Yeah, that's it." Kuroko gave him a suspicious look and Kagami saw the change in his eyes again.

_'They look just like yesterday...Was the far away look in his eyes not because of the seizure...? Or is he still feeling unwell right now?'_

"...Is that the reason..Kagami-kun?" Kagami snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that he hadn't listened to what the bluenette had just asked.

"Sorry, Kuroko, can you repeat that?" He gave him a grin to show that he hadn't meant to ignore the other.

"Are..are you still tired from what happened last night? I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused."

"What?! No way, you had no control over that Kuroko. I'm more mad at myself for not being there for you when it happened." Kagami frowned, thinking about the fact that while he was playing basketball, his friend was in pain at the house.

"Please, don't feel that way, Kagami-kun. I left you that day, there was no way you could've known."

"B-But still!" Kuroko gave him a blank look. "F-Fine...But you can't blame yourself either! It's not fair if I'm the only unblameable one..." After the words left Kagami's mouth he realized how childish the sentence had sounded. He glared when he felt the other patting his heard again and was about to complain, but when he looked down at the other boy, he blushed seeing the small but adorable smile the other had on his face.

"We-Well? Promise me!" Realizing that Kuroko hadn't responded to his earlier statement.

"Yes...I promise, Kagami-kun." Kagami grinned when he saw the look in his friends eyes lighten a little.

_'It still isn't his usual look though...What happened that day...?'_

"Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, Kuroko?"

"Coach is giving you a death stare." He said, pointing behind the red-head. Kagami slowly turned around and sure enough Riko was there, looking at him as if he were the bane of her exist. He looked back at Kuroko, eyes filled with a pleading look, but the blue-haired boy was already gone.

"O-Oi, Kuroko! Get back here!"

"What's the matter, Kagami?" Riko asked, Kagami could tell that her teeth were gritted. The red-head had missed most of his shots today, and had slipped many times.

"N-Nothing..." He tried backing away slowly from the angry brunette.

"Oh...Is that so...? Then please tell me why you're slacking off today."

"W-Well..." His thoughts went back to this morning, and he blushed. Riko looked at him oddly for a few seconds before sighing.

"You do realize, that we have two weeks to prepare for the Winter Cup...right..?"

"Oh..right..." He had kind of forgot about that with all the things that had happened these past two days.

"Well, maybe thirty laps will help you remember." Riko gave him an expectant stare. Kagami sighed in relief, kind of glad that it was only that before heading towards the outer side of the court. "Oh, wait. I forgot... Here." She passed him a basketball.

"Thirty laps, while dribbling." She smiled evilly.

_'Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true..'_

"You can do it, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, reappearing when Riko had left.

"You..." Kagami narrowed his eyes, without real anger, before starting his run, dribbling the ball from hand to hand.

_'Ahh, so boring...' _He was on his fifteenth lap when he saw the coach tell Kuroko to take a break from practice. This wasn't unusual since he lacked stamina but usually when he got benched he would at least observe everyone. But today, he just sat there with that same vacant look he had since yesterday.

He felt his heart constrict at that look, it seemed so...hurt. Had he done something to him to make him feel that way?

Every lap he looked at the boy sitting there, expression never-changing. Even when practice was over and everyone was shouting in joy at finally being able to go home and rest, he was still wearing that look. He wanted to confront him about it but...he knew how stubborn the other was and when he had looked for him after changing out of his gym clothes, he saw that the bluenette had already gone.

Kagami sighed, walking around and trying to get the image of despair that was on the boys face. The person who was always so painfully honest...the one who made Kagami's view on basketball change and become so much more enjoyable.

He sat at the park bench, vaguely watching the kids play on the Jungle Jim, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and glared at who was there.

"Kazuya...? What are you doing here?" He looked around to see if that Hanamiya was nearby, never seeing the gray-haired teen without the other. He seemed to know what he was thinking and he spoke up.

"I'm here alone. Hanamiya and I...aren't seeing eye to eye right now."

_'How can anyone see your eyes when you have them covered all the time...?'_ Kagami couldn't help thinking of the sarcastic remark.

"Why are you here?"

"Look, me and Hanamiya have been friends for a while now...and I kind of encouraged him to meet Kuroko. But, you know how Hanamiya is, he took that as 'go get revenge'. I was just trying to help him. I didn't want your friend to get hurt, so..I'm sorry for partly causing all of this." He stopped talking and looked at the angry teen before him.

"So, you're saying that it's you fault that Hanamiya has tried to get closer to Kuroko..?"

"Well, yeah partly..." He saw red eyes flash and panicked, not wanting a nose similar to how Hanamiya's was the other day. "But! I never meant for him to get hurt..and after seeing him yesterday..."

"What? You saw him yesterday...Where? When?!"

"He didn't tell you...?" The gray-haired teen looked thoughtful for a minute before he asked Kagami. "Does he seem alright today?"

"Well, yeah...but he had a seizure the other day when he got home, and I've seen this look in his eyes when he thinks I won't notice..." He trailed off piecing together what he knew and what Kazuya had told him. "Are you telling me something did happen yesterday? Was it Hanamiya?!"

"He must have his reasons for not telling you, so I can't tell everything that happened. But, I will say that when I saw him leave the other day, he was anything but fine. There's no way he could get over what happened so soon, and from what you told me, then it's very possible that it had something to do with the seizure."

"What happened, Kazuya? I need to know, please!" He looked up into pleading face of the normally tough looking red-head.

"I'll tell you one thing...He went to our match that was against Seiho. I'm sure if you tell him that when you ask him, he won't be able to deny it. That's all I can say."

_'He went to see a Kirisaki match...So it did have something to do with Hanamiya!'_

"What was Hanamiya planning? Why was he constantly meeting with Kuroko?"

"He said he wanted revenge for what you all did to him, but I saw it was something more."

"Something more..." Kagami whispered. He remembered back to when Kuroko had said that Hanamiya had saved him, had treated him with only kindness. If it were something more than revenge and he was acting that way, then...

"WHAT?! That Hanamiya bastard has feelings for Kuroko?!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He did something unforgivable, and he's still in denial." Kagami understood now, but that just made everything that Hanamiya had done even more unforgivable.

"Uh, thanks Kazuya...I guess you're not all that bad after all." Kagami said grudgingly.

"No need to thank me. I just..making someone's feelings of basketball change is one thing..but what Hanamiya did..it's not something anyone should be put through. Besides, he seemed like a good kid." Kazuya said truthfully, and Kagami nodded in agreement.

"Well, I've got to go. I regret how far things went in that match, just...help him get through this, he's very interesting to play against. And besides, without him you all have zero chance to win the Winter Cup." Kazuya remembered just how impressed he was when he couldn't figure out how that 'Vanishing Drive' had worked. When he saw the unique way he had played, he felt a little enjoyment at playing against something different. That weak-looking kid added a certain air to the game and he didn't want someone like that to stop playing.

"Heh...? As if we'd lose." Kazuya shook his head at the determined look in his eyes.

_'If only Hanamiya were that determined to something..maybe none of this would've happened.' _He shook his head, knowing what's done, has been done. He walked away, waving at the other teen without looking back.

When he was out of sight Kagami decided he had to get answers...he had to help his Kuroko. He pulled out his phone and sent him a message. He sat at the park bench thinking.

Kagami couldn't believe it...That evil teen had feelings for his friend. He found himself feeling jealous.

_'Jealous.. I'm jealous that Hanamiya could have admitted his feelings to Kuroko before I could...'_ Kagami thought back to all the times he had brushed off the feeling he got when he saw Kuroko everyday, the protectiveness, the..warmth he got just from being in the same room or playing together. He released a small chuckle. _'Seems that bastard wasn't the only one in denial..'_

* * *

_**With Kuroko**_

Kuroko was walking down the sidewalk by himself. Even though he had promised Kagami that he wouldn't blame himself, he knew he couldn't keep it. After all, it was most definitely his fault that Kagami had messed up in practice. He knew how stressed and worried his friend was ever since he was sent to the hospital, even more so after what happened last night.

_'What can I do for him...?'_ Kuroko didn't have time to dwell on it because he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he flipped it open and stared at the message he had received.

**From: Kagami**

**To: Kuroko**

**Subject: (none)**

**'Hey Kuroko. Meet me at the park? I need 2 tell u something.'**

Kuroko stared at the message in amusement. He would never know why people would be lazy enough to not type out the letters of words. He typed back his reply, wondering what he wanted to tell him.

**From: Kuroko**

**To: Kagami**

**Subject: (none)**

**'See you there, Kagami-kun.'**

He clicked send before pocketing his phone again. Then turned around to head towards the park.

_'I wonder what he could want..'_ He froze. _'Is it about today..?' _Had he done something else wrong..? He thought back but remembered that the only thing it could be was during practice.

_'No, Kagami-kun isn't the type to do that.'_ He tried shaking the negative thoughts from his mind as he made the turn through the park gates. He looked around, seeing that the park was empty, except for the red-head who was sitting on the benches, looking lost in thought. It wasn't strange though considering it was this late at night.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." He noticed him jump a little, but otherwise he didn't complain about the appearance, which worried Kuroko a little.

"Hey Kuroko." The bluenette sat down next to him. There was silence for a while. "So...where'd you go after practice? I looked for you in the locker room but you were already gone."

"Ah, I just...wanted to take a walk." Kuroko said vaguely, in truth he was afraid that the other would blame him for having to run laps, seeing as how it was his missed passes that caused it.

"Look, Kuroko. I..I'd really like you to tell me about what happened yesterday." When he saw the blue-haired boy was about to refuse he spoke again. "I already know that you had gone to that match."

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Kuroko said after a moment.

"I know what you're thinking, Kuroko. I noticed it in the house, and at the gym. You're obviously hurting now. Me, and all of our friends, even those annoying Generation of Miracles. We just want everyone to be safe. If something happened to me, would you want me to keep stuff from you?" Kagami knew that this was pushing it, but it had to be done. He had to make the smaller boy realize just how much he was cared for.

"If Kagami-kun were hurt...I would want to know why..." Kuroko said in a soft voice.

"You see? Whether it's you, or one of our other friends. We all want what's best for everyone, for you." Kuroko sighed in defeat, knowing Kagami was right...

He told him what happened. About what he saw that day, about what he thought about it, and about the things said to him. All throughout the story Kagami didn't say a word, even though he had the urge to yell his hate for the one who did all of this, feeling that the other needed to get all of this out and interrupting would only make him close up again.

By the end Kuroko had frustrated tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. Kagami felt a little awkward, never having been the type who people would go to explain their troubles. But, for Kuroko he'd do anything. He slowly reached over bringing the distraught teen into a hug. He felt the other freeze before relaxing.

"You should let it out...I don't like this shirt anyway...so just.. let it out." Kuroko couldn't help it, after those words the tears leaked out, and he felt Kagami hold him tighter. It was a bit awkward, but..he felt safe, and for the first time in a while he felt that someone finally understood him.

"Why are you doing so much for me, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said after his tears had stopped. No one had ever done this for him before. Kagami looked down at the boys face, cheeks reddened after all the cry he had just done, and his eyes no longer had that glazed, defeated look, they were the same bright blue they had been before.

As he stared into those eyes he knew, he had to take a chance and hope the other would accept him. He slowly leaned down and stared into Kuroko's eyes before their lips connected. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but Kuroko felt all the emotions behind it as he saw the usually fierce-looking gaze was now one of tenderness. When Kagami pulled away, he slowly touched his lips, face full of wonder.

Kagami didn't know what to do now. The silence was disheartening and he was about to assume that the other had rejected him, he felt himself deflate and was about to apologize when a soft voice spoke.

"That..was my first kiss..Kagami-kun." Kagami blinked for a moment before he processed the words.

"EH?! I'm sorry! I d-didn't know..."

_'Why didn't I think this through better?! I'm surprised it's his first seeing as how cute he- Ahh stop thinking about that.'_ Kagami's inward struggle must have shown on his face because Kuroko let out a laugh. Kagami stared at the pureness of it, blushing.

"S-So..?"

"I..don't know but I do know that, when I'm with Kagami-kun, I feel happy and I...liked it. The k-kiss." Kuroko blushed and looked away. He felt the familiar pressure on top of his head and sure enough the other was ruffling his hair again. He was about to stop the act until he saw that the other wasn't wearing his usual toothy grin he usually did. There was a genuine smile on his face and in his eyes, he lowered his hand and let him continue, leaning into the touch.

They sat there together in the park, silently, neither noticing the retreating footsteps of the person who had witnessed the scene.

* * *

_**With Hanamiya**_

Hanamiya stared at the scene before him. That red-head had his arm wrapped around Kuroko's back in a hug, and he had kissed him...When he saw the two of them kiss, Hanamiya felt like his whole world was crashing down. He walked away, heading to the bus stop face blank.

_'So...it's over...'_ He sat in his seat looking out of the window. When he got off of the bus, he walked mindlessly, trying to get what he had seen out of his head. After all of these years of hate, he was tired. He just lost the person who he had feelings for, but he didn't want to lose his friend. With that in mind, he started the walk to Kazuya's.

Standing outside, he tried to compose himself as he went to ring the doorbell outside of Kazuya's apartment. When the gray-haired teen opened the door, Hanamiya almost regretted his decision of coming here.

"Hey...Kazuya..." Kazuya simply stared at him, before sighing.

"What do you want, Hanamiya?" He was certain that he had told the other to leave him alone.

_'Maybe that punch didn't get the point across...'_

"I..I'm." Kazuya raised an eyebrow, Hanamiya had a face that looked he was in pain. "I'm sorry...Kazuya."

Kazuya sighed, standing aside for the other to enter the house. Hanamiya came in, removing his shoes and following him to the living room.

"You want something to drin-." Hanamiya stopped his offer.

"I'm sorry for how I've been these past few years." Kazuya saw the regret in those gray eyes. When the other stayed quiet he continued.

"I think I like that kid but..."

"Don't tell this to me, I'm done. Anything you do anymore is all you. I won't be dragged into your scheme anymore." He assumed that Hanamiya wanted his help to talk to the kid.

"...it doesn't matter anymore." Hanamiya finished his sentence, ignoring Kazuya.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya didn't know what to make of the look in the others eyes.

"I-I was over near Seirin all day, I had to see him again, I didn't know what I was going to do but... After a while I didn't see him so I was on my way to the bus stop to come here to...I don't know what I was going to do..." Hanamiya admitted. "I was passing by the park and..I saw that red-head and Kuroko...kissing..." Kazuya's eyes widened in shock, he had never thought that Kagami had feeling for the blue-haired kid too. The looks he saw in the his eyes earlier that day made sense now...

"I was angry at you, at him, but when I saw that...I felt horrible. I felt like it should have been me! Not him!" By now Hanamiya had angry tears running down his face. "I should have been the one...I had never wanted to punch someone as much as that moment. I wanted to walk right up to that guy and hit him so hard."

"But then I realized, that it was all my fault to begin with. You were right, I was being petty, and selfishly thinking of myself. I...pushed him away. And even today, I wanted to resort to violence to get him away from Kuroko." Kazuya sighed.

_'Why am I such a pushover...?'_

"Look Hanamiya, if all that you've said is true. Are you really going to just give up?" He stared into Hanamiya's confused eyes, which was a rare sight, seeing as how the other was always so confident. "I'm glad that you're finally realizing your feelings, but there are times when those kind of thoughts you had are okay. Wanting to protect, or have someone or something so much that you'd fight for it..."

"What..?"

"I'm saying that if your feelings are this deep, then you shouldn't give up! It's one thing to want to hurt someone just to see them hurt and wanting to hurt someone because they hurt you."

"So...I can hit him..." Kazuya saw a small smile on Hanamiya's face.

_'Oh god, I'm not saying this right.'_ He tried rephrasing...

"No! I'm saying the fact that you wanted to hurt him, but didn't proves that you've changed."

"Eh...so I can't hit him...Tch." Kazuya gave Hanamiya a look. "Was a joke...yeah..."

"Anyway, I don't think you should give up." He gave Hanamiya a sly grin. "But then again...maybe you should..."

"What? Now you're just contradicting yourself, Kazuya."

"What? I know you. 'Bad boy' Hanamiya, there's no way you could win him over without resorting to violence." He saw the black-haired teens eyes narrow. "Ahh, looks like Kagami and Kuroko will be together forever...hugging" Eye twitch. "Kissing" Another twitch. "Doing...thing-."

"Are you trying to make me mad, Kazuya?"

"Oh, so you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can!" The black-haired teen narrowed his eyes.

"Well, good luck then. I expect you to keep your promise." Hanamiya blinked.

"You did that on purpose...didn't you?" When Kazuya just smiled, he slumped back onto his the couch. "You...you're eviler than me."

"Aw shucks." He blew a bubble, seeing that the tense atmosphere was gone.

"Thanks, Kazuya..." Hanamiya's face looked like he had just drank a cup of salt water when he said that 'T' word. Kazuya shook his head.

"Now get out of here! I was about to sleep before you came here."

"Yeah, yeah." Hanamiya wasn't the most sentimental person but...he was glad he had his friend back. But that didn't mean he wasn't mad at him. "I expect you to come early for practice, Kazuya."

"Eh?" He felt the dread.

"I didn't appreciate the way you strung me along, so I think you deserve a present. Quadruple training for two days." Hanamiya grinned before exiting. Leaving Kazuya to think only one thing...

_'He might have his feelings sorted...but he's still as cruel as ever...'_


	14. My only chance

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, Swtazngrl5, Ldrmas, Lewiis-kyt, and AsianCutie93! =)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**Next morning with Kuroko and Kagami**_

_Beep Be-_

Kuroko turned the alarm off and laid back down. He had been awake for a while now, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what happened the last few days. He had felt so many emotions these past few weeks and he wasn't used to it. The whole ordeal with Hanamiya and then...last night's kiss with Kagami...This was all so new to him, he didn't know what to feel or do in this situation.

Giving a small yawn, the bluenette slowly removed the covers and got up. He opened the door and walked to the living room, it was still early so he sat down and read as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake the red-head in the other room. He tried to concentrate on the book, but found his mind wandering once again.

_'What should I do..?'_ He wanted to do something for Kagami, but he wasn't used to the whole..dating thing.

_'Make breakfast..?' _No, Kagami had told him to stay out of the kitchen after he had burned those eggs. _'Hmm..Maybe I'll go buy something to bring back while I walk Nigou..'_

The bluenette got dressed and put on his coat. Nigou, seeing his owner putting on his coat and picking up his leash, rushed over and hopped into Kuroko's arms. Kuroko was almost out the door when the red-head greeted him, only noticing him because of the door opening suddenly.

"Morning, Kuroko." Kagami said in a tired voice. The bluenette looked up and saw the redness of the others eyes.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun. Are you feeling well?" Kuroko was worried.

"Uh..yeah.." Kagami blushed. There was no way he was going to tell Kuroko that he had been up all night thinking about the other night.

"Would you like to join me, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh." Kagami just remembered that Kuroko had his coat on and was on his way out when he first came into the room. "Where were you going?

_'He was going to go out alone again even after I told him not to...'_

"I was going to walk Nigou and find something for us to eat to bring back here." Kagami was pretty hungry, and he didn't feel like cooking.

"Yeah, I'll come. How about that restaurant around the corner?" Kagami said, looking for his coat and keys. Seeing this, Kuroko spoke up.

"Okay. Umm...Kagami-kun..?" The bluenette had a light blush on his face, but otherwise kept his face blank. The red-head stopped in his mission to find his coat so they could leave, and looked at Kuroko.

"Yeah?"

"You're not dressed..." Kagami looked down and sure enough all he had on was his T-shirt and boxers.

"Agh! Why didn't you tell me, Kuroko?!" Kagami crossed his arms and glared lightly at the shorter.

"I assumed you already knew." Kuroko deadpanned. Seriously, how could someone not notice they aren't dressed..?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back!" The red-head trudged back to his room and changed. When he came back he saw that Kuroko was gone. He looked in the living room, bathroom and the guestroom, but he wasn't in any of them.

_'Did he leave without me..?' _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door close, and saw the bluenette standing in the entryway.

"Where were you, Kuroko?!" He knew he was definitely not here this whole time, so he wouldn't except that excuse.

"I went to walk Nigou, since we're eating at a restaurant." Kuroko explained, taking off Nigou's leash before petting him and putting him down.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I'm hungry." He said, opening the door for Kuroko.

"You're always hungry, Kagami-kun."

"Oi!"

* * *

They sat down at an empty table that was next to the window, looking at the menu as they waited for the waitress. When she came, she smiled brightly at Kagami and took out her notepad.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked, looking at Kagami.

"I was wondering if you sold American food here." He was hungry for some reason and rice or soup wasn't going to cut it...

"Yes, it's on the other side of the menu."

"I'll have two orders of pancakes, two orders of bacon, and three eggs." The waitress just stared for a moment, before writing everything down.

"Alright, we will start preparing your meal." She smiled and was about to leave when Kagami stopped her.

"You forgot to ask my friend what he wanted." Kagami glared at the waitress, for ignoring Kuroko, though it wasn't completely her fault..

"Friend..?" She raised her eyebrow at his sudden annoyance at her and jumped when she saw there was indeed someone sitting across from the red-head. She blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't notice him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine, it happens all the time." The blue-haired boy responded, with no annoyance or hate in his voice. She was relieved and smiled again.

"What's your order?"

"Rice and miso soup, please." She wrote down the order and excused herself to tell the chef.

Kagami gave Kuroko a stern look for order so little food, but Kuroko just stared back with a blank face, so he gave up. They chatted for a little about basketball and what they'd work on at practice, until the waitress came back and gave them their food. They started eating their breakfast.

Now that Kagami thought about it... This was their first date, well, if you could consider it a date...

_'Ahh, why didn't I pick somewhere better?!' _He scolded himself, wondering if Kuroko was disappointed. He looked over at the bluenette and noticed that he was quietly eating.

"H-How is it, Kuroko?" He picked up a forkful of eggs and ate it.

"It's delicious, thank you for asking Kagami-kun." Kuroko then looked over at Kagami's plate.

"Here, try some eggs." The bluenette gave him a suspicious look, thinking he just wanted him to eat more food...But he accepted the eggs and smiled at how good they tasted.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

_'K-Kuroko just ate from this fork..If I eat with it now then...Indirect kiss?!'_

As he was debating whether or not to try it, a kid in the booth behind them, accidently knocked the fork from his grasp and it landed on the floor. He stared at the utensil with a blank face and sighed. Suddenly not in the mood to eat anymore...

"Ready to go, Kuroko?" He saw the other had pushed his plate away. He wasn't happy that he had leftovers but he let it drop for now... The bluenette nodded and they got up. Kagami paid for the food at the front counter and they left the restaurant, Kagami was downtrodden because of his lost chance...

_'Ahh..oh well...it wouldn't have been the same as the real thing anyway...'_ Kagami wondered if he could just ask to kiss the bluenette...Looking down at Kuroko, he noticed just how close they were walking together.

_'Should I do it..?'_ He started reaching for the hand that was a mere inch away from his. _'N-No, what if he doesn't like it! Arg...I'm doing it!'_

Kagami reached his hand down, and gently gripped the pale hand with his own. He saw Kuroko was about to look up at him, and he turned his head away, feeling his face heat up. He was worried about the other not wanting to hold hands, but when he felt the other hand tighten a little around his instead of shaking it off, he was relieved.

"Your hand is warm, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, looking down at their hands that were held together.

"Ah! Sorry..." He went to move his hand, but Kuroko tightened his grip so he couldn't. Kagami looked down to see the bluenette remaining expressionless, but the blush on his face gave him away. Kagami smiled as they both made their way back to the apartment, hand in hand, it wasn't the kiss he hoped for, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

* * *

_**At practice**_

Kuroko and Kagami were working on their pass plays while everyone else practiced their own individual abilities, when Riko blew her whistle. They all looked towards her, stopping what they were doing.

"Everyone line up!" She shouted, and they all did as told, before looking at her in confusion.

"What's up, Riko?" Hyuuga asked, wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt.

"As you all know, the Winter Cup is in less than two weeks." Riko said, addressing all the lined up Seirin members." Throughout all of this training all of your numbers have greatly increased, and as a reward I took it upon myself to do something special for you all!"

Normally, people would rejoice at hearing that they would get something for their efforts, but this was their coach. The one who found pleasure in pushing them to their limits, so the group could only gulp in response to her news, which made her a little angry.

"HEY! I said I had a special surprise for you all and this is the response I get?!" When she only received silence in return, she put her hands on her hips and pretended to walk away. "Fine, I guess you all don't want to go to the onsen, then..."

"Eh?! A hot spring?!" All but Kuroko shouted. They didn't expect to get good news when they saw their coach looking so happy at the start of practice.

"Yes, a hot spring." She passed out little booklets of the onsen to everyone. "I was planning on taking everyone earlier, but I didn't want Kuroko-kun to miss out if he wanted to come."

"How'd you manage to set up such an amazing deal..?" Hyuuga asked, looking at the brochure the brunette had handed all of them.

"Well, I have my ways..." She gave them an evil smile, and they feared what she had done. "I'm just kidding, gosh! A friend from my class mentioned she had a cousin who owned a small hotel. She promised me that if I washed her dog today, that she'd let all of us in for a cheap price."

"Hmm.." Hyuuga was still suspicious, but knowing that it was off-season now for hot springs, it did make sense that the girls cousin would offer to lower the price for potential customers. "Alright, I'm up for it."

"Sounds like fun!" Kiyoshi said, a big smile on his face.

"Going to a hot spring would be...cool..." Izuki said, chuckling at the irony. Mitobe nodded in agreement, smile on his face.

"It would be nice to relax after all the practicing we've done!" Koganei cheered at the chance to take a day off.

"What about you, Kagami, Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm not good with hot places, but I'd like to spend time with everyone." The bluenette let a small smile appear on his face. He hadn't been to an onsen since he was little. The freshman all agreed to go since they too felt the same way as the bluenette.

Kagami had been about to decline when the coach asked, he didn't see the big deal about a big outdoor heated pool. But When Kuroko spoke, he then realized that onsen plus Kuroko meant...He blushed bright red.

"Yes! I'm going!" They all looked at him strangely, before waving it off as him being excited to go to a onsen, since there weren't many in America.

"Alright! Tomorrow meet here and a bus will pick us up. Bring anything you want." She dismissed them all.

* * *

_**With Hanamiya**_

Hanamiya wasn't as confident as he was the other day...Kazuya had made it sound so simple, but now he had to face the fact that he had definitely hurt the bluenette's feelings that day. Not only that, but between the practices, and that red-head, Kuroko wouldn't be available as often...

_'My only chance is to wait for him at that Maji place and hope that he comes.'_ He sighed and rested his head on his hand. He was getting bored with supervising the practice and just wanted to go so he could concentrate on his own troubles. He heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him and looked up, seeing Kazuya and Hiroshi in front of him.

"You're scaring the first-years." Kazuya stated in between gum chomp's, when his captain glared at them for stopping their drills to come over here. Hanamiya looked behind them and saw that they did indeed look frightened ... Why..?

"You didn't notice..? You were glaring at them for the past half hour. What's wrong with you today?" Hiroshi asked, raising an eyebrow at his captain's odd behavior.

"If you don't want something wrong with you, then I suggest you go back to practice, Hiroshi.." At the narrow-eyed glare he received, the brown-haired teen didn't need to be told twice, so he left and got back to the drills, before the black-haired teen decided to go through with his threat. Hanamiya sighed when Hiroshi left without anymore questions. If the loud-mouthed Hiroshi knew about this then the whole team would know about it in a matter of minutes.

"So, what's really the matter?" Kazuya asked, when Hiroshi left.

"Ah, just thinking..." The gray-haired teen noticed the slightly defeated aura surrounding Hanamiya and pushed for more information.

"Eh, what happened to yesterday's resolve?" Kazuya asked, raising an eyebrow, though no one could see it...

"I remembered after I left your house last night...I said horrible things to him, and I've tried to think of a way to take it all back. But for once I can't think of anything. All I see is that pained look in his eyes when I said all of that to him, and I can't think of a good way to approach him since that red-head's in the way now."

"Mm, well, can't help you out there..." Hanamiya glared at him.

"I wasn't asking for help. I decided to do this on my own, just because you were right about me having feelings for him, doesn't mean you're an expert. You're the last person I'd ask, especially after seeing how you handle relations." Hanamiya gave Kazuya an unimpressed look.

"It was just that one time!" Kazuya said indignantly. "And besides, you're in no position to say that to someone else.."

Hanamiya chose to ignore him and stared blankly at the first years who were running drills.

"Just be careful, Hanamiya. You don't want his friends to know that you're trying to get close to him again...It didn't end well last time." Hanamiya winced slightly, remembering the two red-heads, Kagami's punch hurt, but he feared for his life when the shorter red-head had lunged at him with those scissors...Wait...

_'If I remember correctly, those two don't like each other...' _A slow smirk made its way onto Hanamiya's face as he formulated a plan to get rid of his rival.

Seeing the sudden change in his friends smile, Kazuya backed away a little, wondering what could be wandering through his friends mind to have such a devious look.

"Don't you have laps to run, Kazuya?" Hanamiya narrowed his eyes at the gray-haired teen, not particularly mad at him, but wanting to be alone to figure out how he was going to do this.

"Uhh, yeah...See you later, Hanamiya." He'd rather practice than deal with the tense atmosphere the other was creating.

When he left, Hanamiya felt a smirk make its way to his face. Yes..this should work... He made a mental note to visit Kaijo once practice was over. He had a blonde to chat with.


	15. Not going to give up

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, Swtazngrl5, Ldrmas, AsianCutie93, Pugslover, Belanore and Killua17! =)

**A/N 2: **Sooo sorry for the long wait! Was working on other stories for a little. =(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**With Kise**_

Kasamatsu's eye twitched as he stared at the blonde, who was currently dribbling up and down the court, a focused but happy smile on his face. He was about to go over and kickhim for starting practice without his concent, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Sorry for being late, captain." Kasamatsu looked up to see Moriyama and Hayakawa walking towards him.

"OH! Kise sure rooks filed up!" Hayakawa shouted, seeing how focused the blonde looked as he slammed the ball into the hoop. The second year ran onto the court, before shouting at Kise. "Is that the best you can do, Kise?! You need to go furr powel!"

"Speak clearly, Hayakawa! And stop replacing your R's and L's, moron!" Kasamatsu hit the short-haired teen over the head for speaking in his usual gibberish.

The shouting snapped Kise out of his focus and he noticed that the three were watching him. He grabbed the ball off of the floor and put on his usual grin.

"Sorry! Was thinking about something!" Kise said as he ran towards the group.

"Kise...don't tell me..." Kise looked at his senpai, raising an eyebrow. "You met a nice girl didn't you?! You lucky, jerk! Getting all the cute girls!" Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Uhh...no, that's not the reason, Moriyama-senpai.." Kise sweat-dropped at his upperclassman's girl complex.

"It's probably because of his dear 'Kurokocchi'." Kasamatsu said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah." Everyone nodded, knowing that must be the reason as it always was when it came to the blonde. Kise was about to complain about their attitudes, when Kobari interrupted him.

"Kise, someone's here to see you." Kobari said calmly, walking into the gym.

_'Huh..Who could it be...'_ Kise froze. _'M-Maybe Kurokocchi?!'_ He hurried over to the gym door, ready to tackle hug the bluenette, but stopped when black hair came into view.

"Hanamiya..." His previous cheerfulness left his face, amber eyes going cold with hate. "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Hanamiya smiled, deciding it was best not to smirk as he usually would.

"Don't give me that! I'll never forgive you for what you made Kurokocchi go through!"

"Ahh, but that's exactly the reason I'm here, Kise."

"You..." The blonde got a thoughtful look on his face before answering. "Kurokocchi doesn't go to this school..." Hanamiya's face went blank and he stared at Kise.

_'I forgot how air-headed this blonde was...I'll have to be more direct...'_

"No, I'm here to tell you about something I saw the other day." He tried to keep the annoyance off of his face.

"Like I'll believe anything you say. You're probably trying something." Yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Alright, I guess you don't want to know what Kagami and Kuroko did yesterday..." Hanamiya turned around to leave, grinning when he saw a flash of curious-ness in the blondes eyes before he was completely turned.

"W-Wait, what happened?! What'd Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi do..?"

"Well..I was walking around and I saw.." The black-haired teen paused and saw Kise was paying attention. "I saw Kagami with his arms around him and they were kissing."

Silence...

_'Was I wrong..? I thought the blonde was the one who cared for Kuroko the most...'_

Hanamiya was about to turn and leave, angered that once again his plan had failed, when Kise suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Is..this true, Hanamiya?" Amber eyes were narrowed, face completely serious.

"Yeah, the other night at the park." He tried to look sympathetic. "You mean...you didn't know?"

Hanamiya watched as the blonde left without another word to him. But before the gym door closed he saw Kise take out his phone and he smirked, knowing he believed his claims.

"I need to take practice off today, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise said as he went inside the gym, grabbing his gym bag and leaving.

"What?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed.

_'How dare that freshman just announce that he's going to leave?! I'll hit him tomorrow...'_

Kise pulled out his cell phone as he walked down the sidewalk. Scrolling down to the bluenette's number he pressed 'call'.

_Ring, Ring, Ri-_

"Hel-"

"KUROKOCCHI! IS IT TRUE?!" Kise yelled, cutting Kuroko's greeting off.

"Is what true, Kise-kun?" The bluenette had slight confusion mixed in with the monotone.

"You and Kagamicchi! Did you two kiss?!" The blonde was getting hysterical now, wanting his best friend to deny it. There was silence for a while before Kuroko spoke.

"...Yes, me and Kagami-kun are dating now." Kise froze...everything stopped...

"Wh-When did this happen Kurokocchi..?"

"Two days ago, why?" The bluenette asked, not seeing the problem.

"Ahh, I see..."

_'I guess I can let it go, since it's Kagamicchi...'_

"Anywaay~. Wanna hang out later, Kurokocchi?" Kise needed his glompling fix.

"Sorry Kise-kun. Kagami-kun and I have to do some things before the onsen trip tomorrow."

"WHAT?! An onsen, tomorrow?!" In Kise's mind, he could only picture Kagami doing pervy things to his best friend.

_'Kagamicchi...taking advantage of little Kurokocchi...'_

"I've got to go, Kurokocchi... Have fun on your trip..." Kise hung up, making Kuroko confused. Usually it was he who hung up, but he just shrugged it off and continued what he was doing.

"That Kagamicchi...! I won't let you harm Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted out loud, before dialing everyone's numbers. He'd need backup...

He continued walking, not noticing the black-haired teen who had heard the one side of the conversation.

"An onsen...huh?"

* * *

_**Next day with Kagami**_

"You ready to go yet, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, watching as the bluenette zipped his duffel bag up.

"Yes, sorry for making you wait, Kagami-kun." He had wanted to be sure he had everything they needed for their team trip.

With both of their luggage packed, they put on their coats and shoes, before exiting the apartment, and walking to the agreed upon meeting point. They both turned the corner, gymnasium in view. Seeing that the bus was there already and everyone was standing beside it, they started to jog to get there faster.

"Sorry we're la-." A fist made contact with the red-heads cheek and he was sent flying. When he landed on the hard concrete he sat up with a groan, holding his aching face. He looked up, expecting that the punch had come from their demon brunette coach, but when he did he saw his senpai there instead. "What was that for, Hyuuga..-senpai?!"

"You're late, moron." Hyuuga said, cracking his knuckles. Kagami gulped at his angered face.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-senpai. It was my fault."

_'Thank you, Kuroko!'_

"Ah, is that so?" Kagami got worried for the bluenette as Hyuuga raised his arm. Until a second later it was only used to pat the boy's head. "In that case it's fine."

_'What the hell?!'_ He was glad the blue-haired teen was alright, but still! The unfairness of it all!

"Alright! Everyone on the bus!" Kagetora shouted from inside of the bus. "We'll be late for check-in at this rate."

"What the! What's he doing here?!" Hyuuga shouted. The others were also disappointed that their strict trainer was coming along as well.

"Think again, four-eyes, if you think I'd allow all of you punks to go to an onsen with my cute little daughter unsupervised!" Kagetora glared at the teens in front of him.

"Shut up, dad!" Riko raised a threatening fist, knowing she couldn't injure their driver... So she vented her anger by glaring at the group. "Get. In. The. Bus. Please."

Everyone hurriedly got on the bus, not wanting to get the irate father and daughter even angrier, and it wasn't everyday that they got a chance to go to a onsen for such a cheap price.

"Want to sit at the back, Kuroko?" Kagami asked. The bluenette nodded and they headed towards their seats. Once everyone was seated, Kagetora started the bus and drove off towards the hotel. A few minutes later the group heard a strange sound coming from the back.

"What's that sound...?" Riko asked. The bus went silent and they could all hear muffled barking.

Everyone in the bus turned in the direction that the sound was coming from and focused on the bluenette, who simply stared back with a blank expression.

"Kuroko...You brought Nigou with you..?" Hyuuga asked, eye twitching. Kuroko nodded and then unzipped his jacket and sure enough the dog's head came into view, tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"You do know we're going to a onsen..? Right?" Another nod, and two pairs of similar blue eyes looking back at the dark-haired teen, as if wondering what the problem was.

Hyuuga sighed, giving up when he didn't get the response he had wanted...

The rest decided to drop the matter as well, letting the bluenette enjoy his companion for the rest of the ride.

* * *

_**At the Onsen**_

"Finally!" Koganei exclaimed and ran out of the bus as soon as it parked, when the hotel sign came into view. The rest followed at a slower pace and exited the vehicle.

It was a small traditional Japanese styled building, the front of it was lined with flowers and bushes. Flat stones lined the walkway from the driveway to the entrance.

Grabbing their bags, they entered the hotel, seeing a group of girls disappearing behind the corner as they arrived. Looking around, they saw a desk with two women at it, who were chatting with each other and wearing green kimonos. When they walked up, they stopped talking amongst themselves and looked at the people who had just entered.

"Welcome! How may we help you?" The woman both smiled at the large group.

"Yes, my friend Mika said we had a reservation here for thirteen." The older woman's eyes widened in realization before she spoke.

"Oh yes! My cousin mentioned you all. Come, come I'll show you to your rooms." She went from behind the desk and led them down the hallway. They passed by four rooms before she stopped in front of one of the larger rooms. "Okay here is the first room. The other one is right there across from this one. The bathes closes at 9."

"Excuse me." Kuroko spoke up, making the woman, who hadn't noticed him, jump.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would it be a bother to bring my dog with me to the baths?" He asked, eyes hopeful as he stared at the woman, Nigou copying his masters look.

_'Gah he's using the look again!'_ Kagami thought, feeling sorry for the woman. After having it used on him several times before, he knew she wouldn't be able to deny him...

"I-I supposed." She said, blushing, wanting to hug the boy but being the professional she was, she resisted.

"Thank you very much." He bowed at the womans kindness.

"Alright, I'll leave you all to it then. Oh, and tell Mika I said hi!" Riko nodded and they all thanked her, Kuroko and Mitobe bowing, as she walked back towards the front desk.

"It's almost 5:30. We should go now." Everyone headed towards the onsen, deciding to looks inside their rooms after they were done. They all went down the hall and to the mens changing room, Riko heading to the women's, and changed.

"Why are you changing into swimming trunks, Kagami?!" Hyuuga asked, arms crossed and standing in the nude proudly, much to the dismay of the other Seirin members. They so didn't need to see this... "And the rest of you! Why are you being idiotic and wrapping the towels around your waist! Be manly!"

_'We'd rather not if it means being a nudist like you, Hyuuga...'_

"Kagami-kun is very smart. Do you have another pair?" The bluenette didn't like how little the towel looked, they had seemed a lot bigger when he was younger.

"Yeah...Hold on." Kagami's hand went inside of his bag, searching for the extra pair he had, in case Kuroko had forgotten his. As his hand made contact with the material, he froze. If he gave the bluenette the trunks..then he wouldn't be able to see as much. He blushed deeply and mentally hit himself for thinking such thoughts... But since Hyuuga said that they weren't needed, then it wasn't really a bad thing to deny it...right? "Sorry, Kuroko...I must've left them..."

"Ah...Okay, Kagami-kun." The bluenette, slightly disappointed, went to the stall to change.

Kagami finished changing before everyone else and went outside to wait for the bluenette before he got inside of the bath. Kiyoshi came out first and headed straight for the bath, whistling.

"Ah, how long have you been in here, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi said, laughing to cover up the shock for not noticing the boy was there in the first place.

"I arrived a little after Kiyoshi-senpai did."

_'Wait, what?' _Kagami's head turned when he heard the voice of the person he had been waiting for.

He saw that Kiyoshi and Kuroko were sitting in the bath, and sighed in disappointed when he noticed that the bluenette was already submerged under the water. Shoulders slumped, the red-head made his way to the bath and sat next to his partner.

"This is Kagami-kun's first time in a onsen, right?" Kuroko asked when Kagami sat down.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not supposed to put your drying towel with you into the bath..." He said, face deadpanned. Kagami looked at the floating towel in confusion.

_'There's specific towels..?'_

The other members of Seirin exited the changing room and headed towards the three of them.

"Ahh! Feels so good~!" Koganei shouted as he sat down.

"Don't be so loud, Koganei." Hyuuga grumbled in annoyance, trying to relax. The cat boy stopped and managed to sit still for about one minute before getting bored and deciding to have fun.

"Wooo! Butterfly stroke!" The cat-faced boy started fanning his arms around, sending waves of water all over the place.

"Oi! Stop that Koganei!" Kagami shouted, seeing the bluenette wince when water splashed in his face.

* * *

Unknown to the members of Seirin, the Generation of Miracles had arrived before them and were hiding behind one of the huge bushes that were against the fence that separated the gender baths.

"Ahh! Poor Kurokocchi!" Kise whispered loudly when he saw the bluenette wiping the water off of his face.

"That cat boy...splashed Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara said, fist clenching on the bag of chips in his hand.

"Calm down, Atsushi, we don't want to let them know we're here yet." Akashi said, though he made a mental promise to deal with that teen later...

* * *

Getting tired of Koganei's antics, Hyuuga stood and headed out of the bath.

"Wash my back, Kagami!" Hyuuga said, sitting down on the bucket that was near the shower area.

"Hah? Why me?" Kagami wanted to just sit and relax next to Kuroko...

"Just do it! This is the real way to enjoy a onsen. Do as I say, freshman!" Kagami grumbled and left the bath, grabbing the nearest scrubber he started to wash the glasses-wearing mans back, only to become confused when Hyuuga shouted in pain.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He screamed, back aching.

"Oops..? I wasn't supposed to use this..?" Kagami lowered the scrub brush that he had found, and picked up the scourer that was nearby. "Is this what I'm supposed to use?"

"You moron! You're supposed to use a wash cloth!" Their captain said and ducked away, when he saw the object in his freshman's hands. "You know what? Just go away, I'll have the other freshmen do it." Shrugging, Kagami went back to the water, sitting down next to the bluenette again.

* * *

"Pfft...That idiot Bakagami."

"I know, he isn't very bright, is he Dai-chan?" A female voice spoke up from behind them. They all turned around, recognizing the voice.

"M-Momoicchi! What are you doing?! This is the mens bath!" Kise exclaimed, after seeing the pinkette crouching next to them as well, only wearing a towel.

"Mou, keep it down, Ki-chan. Do you want them to find us out?!" She had to be sure her Tetsu-kun wasn't being taken advantage of! And if she had to force herself to look at all of those muscular bodies, that so weren't her type, then gosh dang it she'd do it!

"Besides, at Teiko I'd walk in on you all while you were changing anyway. It's not like it's a big deal." The pinkette smiled slyly at the five teens, before returning her gaze back to her beloved Tetsu-kun.

_'A female pervert...the worst...'_ They all thought, looking at Momoi's dreamy face as she stared at Kuroko, with disturbed looks.

* * *

"You guys...remember those girls we saw on the way in?" Koganei spoke up, with a mischievous smile on his face, when he heard the shouts and laughter coming from the other side of the fence.

"Yeah...What about it?"

"Let's go peek!" He whispered, excitedly. "Come on Kagami! Let me on you shoulders!"

"Eh? No way." He wasn't interested in that stuff. Especially since he could stay here with the bluenette.

"Don't worry, Koganei! We've got your back!" The other freshman and Hyuuga said, Mitobei nodding in agreement.

"You shouldn't...You know better than anyone, Hyuuga. Riko will kill you if she finds out."

"You worry too much, Kiyoshi!" Koganei said, hopping onto Furuhata's shoulders. Hyuuga went on Mitobe's, Kawahara and Fukuda helping. They made their way to the fence to peek.

"And what do you all think that you're doing..?" They looked behind them and froze seeing Kagetora behind them glaring.

_'What the?! How'd he know?! And how long had he been there?!'_

"Uhh..." His eyes narrowed more...

"You were going to peek...weren't you..?" When they all just stood there and looked at the man in horror, he knew that they were...

"I'll take that as a yes...So, who's first..?" The man scowled and cracked his knuckles, he strode forward to the terrified group of teens.

* * *

The Miracles looked at the wooden fence that was behind them, and then back to the other teens who were walking towards it. If that man hadn't of come, then they surely would've seen them.

As they heard the pained shouts and screams coming from the idiotic bunch of Seirin, they couldn't help but wince at the mans mercilessness.

* * *

Izuki sighed as the morons got beat.

_'Honestly...What'd they expect..?'_ He rolled his eyes and they landed on the blue-haired boy.

"You should head out for a little, Kuroko." Izuki said, seeing the redness and hazey look on the bluenette's face.

"Ah...Okay." He agreed, feeling light-headed. So he got out of the hot water and headed for the shower area, sitting down on the stool to cool down.

After a few minutes, Izuki decided Kuroko had been away for a while. So he looked over to see what he was doing.

"I think...you washed Nigou enough, Kuroko..." Izuki said, seeing the boy and dog were both covered in a mountain of bubbles.

_'What the?! How much soap did he use?!'_

"Eh..?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, looking up at his upperclassman with confusion. But when Nigou got up from his spot in the bucket and shook himself off, he hesitantly agreed and went to wash the soap off of himself and the dog at the showers. Kiyoshi watched the bubble covered Kuroko walk away and laughed. Kagami on the other hand had a blush on his face from the overload of cuteness.

Since the bluenette was already at the showers, Kagami decided to try his luck.

"Want me to wash your back, Kuroko?" The bluenette looked at Kagami with narrowed eyes, remembering what he had done to Hyuuga only a few minutes ago. He didn't want that happening to him...

"I'll use a wash cloth this time!" Still dubious about trusting the other, but seeing he definitely had a cloth in his hands, he nodded.

Kagami kneeled behind him and wet the cloth and brought it to the pale back in front of him.

* * *

Seeing this, Midorima quickly looked around. Finding a wooden bathing bucket near, expertly shot the object towards Kagami's head. When the action made Kagami drop the cloth and cry out in pain, he smiled a little and adjusted his glasses when he hit his target dead on.

"Nice one, Midorima." Aomine grinned, not only was Kuroko safe, but he had the bonus of enjoying the pained shout the red-head made when he was hit.

"Shintaro...I was about to handle it..." Akashi said face set in a scowl that was aimed at the other red-head who had dared to even try touching the bluenette. He hesitantly lowered the sharpened piece of bamboo that he had broken off from the decorations near them.

_'Was he going to use that as a spear or something?!'_ They all thought in horror.

* * *

"Oi! Who threw that?!" Kagami shouted, making Kuroko, who was closest to him, wince. Seeing this he instantly calmed down. "Ah, sorry, Kuroko."

"It's fine, Kagami-kun. I feel better now, so I'll go back in the bath now." He got up from the stool and went back into the water.

Things slowed down over the next few minutes. Everyone had dragged themselves back to the bath after recovering from their beating, and were quietly soaking in the waters, until they heard a sound.

_Bark Bark!_

They all looked over and saw that Kuroko was under the water. Kagami quickly grabbed and brought him back up. He was about to ask if he was okay, when a familiar voice shouted from somewhere close to them.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, jumping up from behind the bush, when he saw the bluenette was under the water. Seeing that all of Seirin was looking at him, he realized he had blown his cover. "Woops..."

_'Idiot...'_

The rest of the hiding teens sighed and stood up as well. When they realized that all of them had been spying on them, Kagami got angry.

"What are you all doing here?!" All of the Miracles and Momoi were now standing in front of them.

"You know why we're here, Bakagami..." Aomine said, narrowing his eyes at his rival, who just stared back in confusion, not realizing what was going on. Seeing this, Akashi decided not to play anymore games.

"Taiga, I heard of what you did to Tetsuya... How dare you kiss him..?" Red and gold eyes narrowed.

"EH?! How'd you find out?!" Kagami shouted, accidentally confirming that he had done what he was accused of. Kuroko hurried and used his misdirection to escape the awkward scene...

"WHAT?! You kissed him?!" All of Seirin exclaimed in surprise. They looked around for the blue-haired boy so he could confirm it as well, but they saw him nowhere. So they did the next best thing... making the accused person pay for doing such things to the innocent bluenette!

"We-Well...I-I..." Kagami watched in fear as they put smiles on their faces and approached him.

The girls on the other side of the fence looked at the direction of the mens bathing area with wide eyes as they heard a horrified scream...

* * *

_**With Kuroko**_

Still feeling a little overheated and light-headed from the bath, Kuroko slowly made his way back to the room after he had changed.

_'Ah..Dizzy...'_

_'I hope Kagami-kun is okay...'_ He remembered the faces of his current and ex-teammates before he had left.

He was almost to the room when a door suddenly opened and he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him inside of a room, door closing behind him. He was about to try to leave, when the person who dragged him inside, spoke.

"Hey, Kuroko..." The blue-haired boy froze at the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to face the direction Hanamiya was in, but quickly averted his eyes.

_'I can't..I don't want to see that look of hatred again.'_ Hanamiya, seeing that the other wasn't going to look at him, he sighed.

"What are you doing here, Hanamiya-san..?" Kuroko asked, softly.

"I-I came to apologize for what I did the other day..." He had wanted to come earlier to make sure the idiot red-haired teen didn't do anything to him, but the taxi he was in ran late and he missed the chance to make it here before they were inside of the bath. So he made sure to rent a room that was on the way to the ones Seirin had reserved so he could intercept the bluenette.

"Kuroko...that day I was just so angry. And then when you..when you said all of those things i realized just how truthful they were...I couldn't handle it and lashed out at you. I didn't mean the things I said..."

"I remember the day of the match, Hanamiya-san. I remember the look you had on your face before you..." Kuroko trailed off before continuing. "I know..that you don't like me very much, Hanamiya-san. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you all of those times."

"That was...It's true that I hated you for the way you kept intercepting the passes. I just...no one had ever done that before and when you kept doing it every single time, I lost it." Hanamiya explained.

"I wanted to make you pay for doing that. But, I didn't mean to go so far, and when you...fell, I regreted it." Hanamiya admitted, honestly. He felt awkward, he never openly admitted stuff like this before, but he had to do this.

At the tone of the others voice, Kuroko reluctantly met the others gaze. He didn't know whether to trust the teen in front of him...But as he stared into his gray eyes he saw nothing deceptive about them. Before, he had always seen something in the others eyes that he couldn't quite place, as if he were hiding something. He didn't see any trace of deception in them today, but it didn't erase all the things the other had said to him that day.

Hanamiya frowned when he saw the bluenette's eyes dim a little after staring at him for a few seconds. The same look of betrayal and hurt that he had seen when he said all of those things to the boy. It made his chest hurt, seeing that look. And he decided, he didn't want to see him with that face ever again...

Emotionless blue eyes were confused as the black-haired teen leaned in closer to him. Was the other going to hit him for not accepting his apology right away? He closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. But when he felt something being pressed against his lips, his eyes shot open in shock.

The older teen lightly gripped the back of the bluenette's hair, tilting his head back slightly to deepen the kiss. Hanamiya kept the kiss up until he knew the other had to breathe, he slowly pulled back and smirked when he saw a slightly dazed expression and blush on the normally deadpan face.

Kuroko didn't know what to say about what had just happened...The kiss had been so different from Kagami's...

_'Kagami-kun...'_ His eyes widened, remembering the red-head who had confessed to him days before. Kuroko had felt something different from when Kagami had kissed him... something more... But he couldn't do this to his best friend.

"I..I'm sorry, Hanamiya-san, but me and Kagami-kun are d-dating right now." He admitted, hoping the other would understand.

"I know...I saw the both of you that day." Kuroko's eyes widened a little. "I was going to try and meet you at that burger place you like...To apologize...But you never went there, so i was going to go home and I passed by that park..." He trailed off, but the bluenette knew what had happened afterwards.

_'He knew and he still did that..?'_

"Then why, Hanamiya-san?"

"I...may or may not have..._feelingsforyou_." He rushed the last part, not wanting to ruin his image too much with such corny words, but knowing he had to tell the other the truth...

"Sorry, Hanamiya-san. I did not hear you." Kuroko said, the other had talked too fast all of a sudden and he hadn't heard the words clearly.

"I said..." Hanamiya sighed, and looked towards the ceiling, face set in a small wince at having to say such words again. "I have feelings for you."

He was so confused. First the black-haired teen had hated him, told him all of those things... now was saying he had feelings for him..?

Seeing the conflict in those eyes, Hanamiya sighed.

"I don't think that you're a burden, Kuroko. If anything I _want_ you to bother me...These past few days I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

He felt happy that the other hadn't meant anything he had said...That he wasn't a burden to him. But he was with Kagami now. In hopes of not making the new-found understanding vanish, he brought up an alternative.

"M-Maybe we can...just be friends, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko suggested a small smile on his face that made Hanamiya realize that all the embarrassing words he had spoke were worth it.

_'Friends..?'_ Hanamiya thought and was about to decline, when he realized... _'If I agree, then I can be closer to him...and can eventually get that red-head out of the picture...Yes...'_

Even though it wasn't what he wanted, he was relieved that the other had accepted his apology and no longer had that pained look on his face.

"Alright...friends." He gave the boy a lop-sided grin. When the other sent him another genuine smile at his confirmation, he was certain that was not going to give up...


	16. What went wrong

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews! AsianCutie93, TrickToTricks, Tigerlilie69, Pugslover, Guest, Ldrmas, Swtangrl5, hate1994 and other Guest! :D

**A/N 2:** Poll ended! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**Next Day with Kuroko**_

Kuroko sighed, looking at the stark white walls of his old hospital room.

"Glad to see you again, Kuroko-kun." Dr. Nakamatsu said, smiling at the blue-haired boy who was seated across from him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Nakamatsu-san." Kuroko bowed at his doctor.

"How's the head and everything?" He hadn't seen the boy since he had to leave after the seizure incident and he had been worried.

"I'm fine. I've been able to go to practice and the Winter Cup is coming soon." Kuroko gave the man a small smile.

"Ahh...Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" He ruffled the boy's hair, making the others eye twitch.

Kuroko nodded at the doctors instructions. But they weren't here for a check-up for the bluenette...They were here for a certain red-head who made the mistake of openly admitting their relationship to over a dozen protective high schoolers.

"O-Oi...I'm still here, you know..." Kagami's pained voice came from the hospital bed. After the run in at the onsen, the red-head had endured the night and the trip back, but when the bluenette saw how badly his friend was hurt, he insisted that they come to the hospital to get him checked.

Realizing his current patient was getting...impatient. The doctor turned his chair back to him and explained all that he had found.

"Well, it's not too bad, Kagami-kun. Just a few bruises, so you'll be sore for a day or two. Other than that, there's nothing wrong." The doctor said, making both teens relieved. "I'll prescribe you some pain medication in case it gets too much for you. Just give me a few minutes."

With that, the doctor left to write the prescription, leaving the blue and red-haired teens in the room alone.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Kagami-kun." He felt bad about leaving the red-head with the enraged teens, so after he made up with Hanamiya, he had gone back to check on him to see if he was alright. When he arrived, the scene was worse than he thought, and he immediately stepped in to stop it.

"Ah...It's fine. I should've known better than to say something like that to your crazy ex-teammates... I was just surprised that even our team joined in..." Kagami shivered at the memory of the angered Kiyoshi. It was horrifying...

"I will treat Kagami-kun to Maji to make up for it." At this, the red-head perked up. It wasn't the first time he treated him, but he was starving and the thought of food made him eager to get out of here.

"Alright, you're forgiven..." Kagami couldn't believe how much of a push over he was when it came to food and the bluenette.

"Does Kagami-kun mind if we go to my house tonight?" Kuroko asked hesitantly, after a moment of silence.

_'Kuroko's house...'_ Kagami had never seen it before, in fact none of Seirin had, and the fact the bluenette was inviting him over made him grin.

"Sure, need to get something from there?"

"Yes. It's been a while since I've been home, so I just want to make sure everything's okay. I enjoy staying at Kagami-kuns apartment... But, if it's trouble to Kagami-kun..." Kuroko didn't want to over stay his welcome. He had been at the red-head's apartment for weeks now...

"Hah?" Kagami hadn't even considered that. It was weird. He used to stay at the apartment alone all the time after school and practice, but ever since Kuroko came to stay, he couldn't imagine being there without him...even if his lack of presence sometimes made it seem that way...

"You can stay as long as you want..." He blushed a little and scratched his cheek, avoiding the bluenette's gaze. "And it's no problem at all!" He knew how the other thought when it comes to these things, so he said it to prevent further arguement.

"Ah, thank you, Kagami-kun." He gave the red-head a smile, just as the doctor returned.

"Alright, here's the prescription. You can pick it up at the drug store." He handed the teen the paper.

"Thanks." Kagami said, and stepped off of the examination bed, eager to get out of here. He couldn't imagine how the bluenette felt when he had to be here for days...

"Thank you, Nakamatsu-san." Kuroko bowed at the doctor, who ruffled his hair.

"Anytime Kuroko-kun. Make sure Kagami-kun stays out of trouble." Kagami's eye twitched at the mocking tone the man had used.

"Yes." Kuroko gave the man a small smile.

"And call me more!" He said, professional act dropping. Seriously, his blue-haired patient hadn't kept in contact at all since the last visit he made to the apartment!

"Y-Yes..." The bluenette agreed.

They left exited the room and headed towards the entrance, leaving for Maji since it was closer and the drug store was on the way to Kuroko's house.

"Kagami-kun should sit, I'll get the food." Kuroko suggested, seeing the red-head wince a little. He nodded and headed for their usual table.

"Next." A bored voice said from in front of him.

"Yes, I-." The man ignored him, not realizing the blue-haired boy was there.

"Next..." The bored tone was getting annoyed.

"I would like-." He got cut off once again...

"Come on! Next person in line!" The uniformed employee yelled, making everyone in the restaurant look at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm right here..." Kuroko tried to speak a little louder since the man hadn't noticed him even after he spoke twice.

"W-What!" The man jumped back and stared at the teen in front of him in shock, before realizing just how rude he had been. "S-Sorry...didn't see you there...What would you l-like to order..?"

After ordering the burgers for Kagami and a milkshake for himself he paid the cashier, who apologized once again, and made his way to the table. He placed the heavy tray down and sat across from his friend.

"Maybe I should order next time..." Kagami said, he had seen and especially heard what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko wondered if it was annoying hanging out with him... His lack of presence could be a burden sometimes...

"Huh? Don't worry about it!" The red-head tried to reassure the bluenette. Sure, the bluenette did attract a lot of attention when they finally realized he was there, but it was also kind of fun to witness. So he didn't mind.

They both ate, or drank in Kuroko's case, their food in a comfortable silence.

"I'll be back Kuroko." The red-head announced, standing from his seat and heading towards the mens restroom.

The bluenette sipped his shake and took out his phone, wanting to tell their coach that everything was okay. She had been surprised when she saw the rainbow-haired teens at the onsen and the state the red-head had been in. And made Kuroko promise to tell her if anything was wrong that could ruin their chances at the Winter Cup.

As he scrolled down his contact list on his phone to call Riko, he saw the new name that was there, 'Hanamiya'. When he had agreed to be his friend, the black-haired teen had taken his phone almost immediately and put in his info and then did the same to his own phone. Hanamiya must have made a mistake though, because when he checked his phone again last night, he saw that Kagami's number was missing...The black-haired teen must have accidentally deleted his contact.

Continuing to scroll down, he saw just how long the list had gotten. All of them were his friends and family.

He was happy to have so many friends, old and new ones. From his last year at Teiko until the beginning of high school, he had felt so lonely... With Ogiwara not speaking to him, and the other Generation of Miracles ignoring him during almost all the matches, it was hard to believe that he would ever have anymore friends.

But, then...he met Kagami and the rest of Seirin, and he realized that he had made some. Steadily after that, his old friends came back and now even Hanamiya wished to be his friend.

He smiled softly and when he reached the R's, he clicked on the contact and sent their coach a text.

**From: Kuroko**

**To: Riko**

**Subject: (none)**

**'Kagami-kun is okay. We are at Maji's eating. Is Nigou okay?'**

He sent the message. The brunette had insisted on watching their mascot, since there was no way a dog could be brought into a hospital, even though the bluenette saw nothing wrong with it, not all people felt the same way...

A moment later he felt his phone vibrate and opened it.

**From: Riko**

**To: Kuroko**

**Subject: (none)**

**'Alright, tell the Bakagami not 2 do anything else stupid! Enjoy ur food and Nigou is fine. C u at practice tomorrow.'**

Kuroko was glad that Nigou was alright and hoped he didn't bother Riko's father too much... Riko had told him before that he liked to chew the mans shoes.

The bluenette had just pocketed his phone when Kagami exited the bathroom and sat back down with a sigh, body aching from the bruises still. He resumed eating his food, and a few minutes later the tray was empty.

"Ready to go, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. He had finished his shake a while ago and was waiting for the red-head to finish his burgers.

"Yeah, let's get it over with..." Kagami said, getting up from the table and throwing out his trash.

* * *

_**At the Pharmacy**_

_'Ugh...smells in here...' _Kagami thought, the smell of disinfectant and other medicines filling his senses. He looked down at the bluenette and saw that he had his usual blank face on. _'Why isn't he reacting to it..?'_

"I'm used to it..." Kuroko responded, noticing the others stare. He had been in the hospital for days so this smell was mild compared to that...

_'What the hell?! Did he read my mind?!'_

They both headed to the back of the store where the pharmacy was and saw a woman there behind the desk. There wasn't anyone in line so Kagami stepped forward and held out the prescription paper the doctor had given him.

"I'm here to pick up a prescription..." Kagami said, brows furrowed from trying to hold his breath, but to the pharmacist it looked like a very intimidating face...

"O-Okay. Photo ID please..." He handed her the card after taking out his wallet. She shakily took the paper and card from the tall teen and hurried to the back to find the medicine.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko started, seeing how the red-head didn't realize how his face looked at the moment, but he stopped when he saw a familiar gray-haired teen a few feet away, who didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Ah, good afternoon, Kazuya-san." Kuroko greeted hesitantly. He had made up with Hanamiya, but he wasn't sure how the gray-haired teen felt about him. Said teen jumped, dropping a few of his items that were in his hand, which was mostly packs of gum...

"Oh, hello Kuroko." The bluenette was relieved, it didn't seem like the other hated him either.

"Hah? What are you doing here, Kazuya?" Kagami remembered how the bubble gum teen had helped him the other night, and didn't really mind seeing him much. Kazuya looked at Kagami and stared in shock at the bruises.

_'Did Hanamiya have something to do with that..?'_ He remembered the look his captain had on his face during practice the other day.

"Hanayama had me run an errand to make up for trying to skip practice while he was gone yesterday..." Kazuya frowned.

"H-How is..Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko couldn't help but remember the embarrassing kiss the other day...

_'Hanamiya-san..?'_ Kagami frowned, sure the bluenette was always polite, but why would he be asking about someone who had hurt his feelings so much?

"Uh, he's okay..?" Kazuya replied hesitantly. Honestly, he was a little scared... Their captain had walked into the gym this morning wearing a... smile. Not his usual smirk! But a smile! It freaked them all out.

_'Hmm...if Kuroko's asking about him...and Hanamiya's mood... Did they make up?'_ He wondered. It would explain everything...

"How...Are you..?" The gray-haired teen asked, looking at the bluenette intensely behind his hair.

"I'm fine, Kazuya-san." When Kuroko smiled a little, Kazuya saw none of the pain in his eyes that he had seen when the bluenette had run away at the end of their match against Seiho.

_'Seems Hanamiya can do something right...'_ He made a mental note to show up on time for practice and not complain to congradulate him...for one day at least... He wouldn't get carried away...

"Well, I have to head back. See ya Kuroko, Kagami." He said and headed to the front to purchase the bandages and packs of gum he had found.

"Bye, Kazuya-san." Kuroko bowed a little. Kagami just nodded.

"Here you go s-sir..." The nervous woman handed Kagami the bag that his medicine was in.

"Oh, thanks." But the woman had already scrambled away to escape what she thought was a death stare.

"You scared her, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko looked up at the red-head with an accusing stare.

"O-Oi! I didn't mean to!" He shouted, making everyone in the store look at him. He blushed. "L-Let's go..."

Kuroko nodded and they both headed towards his house.

* * *

_**At Kuroko's house**_

_'Huh...pretty ordinary.'_ Kagami stated, looking up at the white two story house. He hadn't known what to expect the others house to look like it was so...normal, but it suited him.

Kuroko led him to the front door and took out his keys, standing aside to let him in first. The bluenette locked the door behind him and they took their shoes off in the entryway.

"Please, make yourself at home." Kuroko said, seeing how the red-head was just standing off to the side.

Nodding, he sat down on the couch. Looking around he saw the inside looked relatively normal as well. Family pictures, Tv set, a small table near the kitchen. It was much cosier than his empty apartment, but... still had the same lonely feel... He assumed the bluenette's parents were like his.

"Want something to drink?" Kuroko asked, unsure. He never really got visitors and his parents were normally gone most of the time.

"Nah, i'll just take the pills." He wanted to relieve the ache as soon as possible. The bluenette nodded and held up the bottle.

"It says...take two." Kuroko instructed, reading the label of the bottle. Kagami groaned at the thought of having to take two, but if it would get rid of the ache then... he opened the bottle and took out two of them.

"I'll get Kagami-kun some water." He hurried to get him the liquid to wash the medicine down.

As Kagami heard the sound of the faucet running, he almost missed the sound of a phone ringing. Looking around, he noticed that Kuroko had left his phone on the table when he had picked up the pill bottle. So he shouted to the other to let him know someone was calling him.

"Oi, Kuroko your pho-." Kagami stopped himself when he saw the name that was being displayed on the phone.

_'Hanamiya..?'_ Why was that bastard calling Kuroko?

"Why's Hanamiya calling?" Kagami asked, staring down at the phone as he heard Kuroko's footsteps make their way into the living room and he sat back down on the couch.

Kuroko handed the red-head the glass of water and stared as he swallowed the medicine before sighing. He couldn't hide anything from him, especially after what Kagami had said that night about not keeping things to himself.

"At the onsen...Hanamiya-san was there." Kagami froze. But, Kuroko smiled a little when he said the next part. "He apologized for everything, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, he said all of those horrible things to you..." He held the bluenette's cheeks in his palms, making him look at him. He wanted to convince him to stay away from that guy.

"He...didn't mean anything he said that day after the match. He even kissed..." Kuroko trailed off, still shocked that the other had done it as well.

"What?! He kissed you?!" Kagami shouted louder than he had intended to.

"Yes..." Kuroko was startled by the others outburst, but he could see his friend was misunderstanding, so he continued. "But, we are just going to be friends, I told him that I was with Kagami-kun..." The bluenette blushed a little at admitting that to the red-head, but it seemed the other didn't care about his confidence.

"And you think he'll just accept that?!" Kagami may be rash sometimes, but he knew what Hanamiya's intentions were...Kazuya had confirmed it that night at the park. And after finding out that Hanamiya had feelings for his friend as well, he didn't want Kuroko to have anything to do with him.

"Hanamiya-san said it was fine to just be friends though..." Kuroko had seen the black-haired teen smile so genuinely, there was no way he had tried to trick him yesterday.

"You don't get it, Kuroko! Hanamiya has feelings for you!" Kagami blurted out, accidentally. Even if he hated the guy, he knew that saying something like that was petty.

_'What..?'_ Kagami watched as the bluenette's face changed into one of disbelief...but behind that he could see something else... something that Kuroko probably didn't realize.

When he saw how broken up the bluenette had been that night in the park, at being called a burden and useless by Hanamiya, he knew that Kuroko had feelings for that Kirisaki Daiichi captain. No one would take words from someone they just met so seriously unless it was the case...

"I think I should go..." Kagami said, getting up from the couch. He needed to get out of here before he did something he'd regret...

"Wait, Kagami-kun." Kuroko went after the red-head, not knowing what was wrong with his friend. Everything had been fine a moment ago, and now he looked so angry. He caught up with Kagami's long strides and lightly grabbed his hand, wanting to calm him down.

But Kagami, reacted differently than he had thought. The red-head, barely stopping in his pursuit for the door, roughly removed the hand that was trying to stop him. Kuroko winced in pain as he squeezed his hand harder than necessary.

"See you at practice..." Kagami said, walking out of the door without looking back, not noticing the look of hurt on the bluenette's face.

Kuroko stared at the door as it slammed shut and as he did, he felt a wetness roll down his cheek, but was too dazed and confused to realized what it was. Just earlier they had been so happy...things were okay... But, as he remembered the angry look on his friend face as walk out of the house... he knew things were anything but okay. He grabbed his hurting wrist and could only wonder...

_'What went wrong..?'_


	17. Feel so many things

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews! Ldrmas, yumikajima, Guest, XxSillyKittyxX, and other Guest! :D

**A/N 2: **The poll ended with **Hanamiya x Kuroko : 5 **and **Hanamiya x Kuroko x Kagami : 2**, so it'll stay HanaKuro! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_**Next morning at practice**_

Riko sent a frown in the direction of the court where her team were having a practice game. Usually there would be loud shouts and complaints coming from Hyuuga when a certain red-head did some over-exaggerated dunks and then the bluenette would intervene and save said person from the wrath of their captain.

But, that wasn't the case today... Kagami was playing less enthusiastically than usual and Hyuuga had nothing to complain about. Not only that, but the red-head seemed to avoid receiving the ball at all from his blue-haired partner. Whenever he had a chance to get free from the person guarding him, if the bluenette was near the ball he would just let them block him, preventing the opening Kuroko needed to pass. So he would have to pass to one of the other freshman since the red-head wouldn't get to an open space.

_'What happened..?'_ Riko wondered.

From the text she got from Kuroko yesterday, everything seemed to be fine with Kagami. So why was he acting like this?

When the first half of the match ended, all the players went to the bench to rest, but Kagami just stayed on the court and dribbled the ball, avoiding the area that Kuroko was at. Riko decided enough was enough. She had to know what was wrong. She headed to the other end of the bench where Kuroko was sitting, looking at the ground with a towel over his head.

"Kuroko-kun..." Riko started, but when the boy seemed to not hear her, she spoke louder. "Kuroko-kun." She watched as the bluenette flinched a bit, before slowly raising his head and looking at her. Riko saw a slight difference in those emotionless eyes when he looked up and frowned deeper.

"I called you twice!" Riko tried to act normal, despite her worry.

"Ah, sorry Riko-san." He apologized. She studied his crestfallen posture.

"What's going on with you and Kagami?" Blue eyes flickered over to where the red head was before quickly looking away.

"Nothing..." Riko narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips, but before she could pry further, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but can I leave early?" Now Riko definitely knew something was wrong. Kuroko was the type that would always stay after practice if he could, and for him to want to leave early... But seeing how tired the other looked, she relented.

"I guess so..." Kuroko thanked her and bowed before slowly walking to the locker room. A few minutes later he returned after showering and changing.

When the bluenette exited the locker room and entered the gym, he hoped that Kagami would at least look at him...anything... But the red-head was still avoiding him adamantly, so he said a quick good-bye and polite bow to his upperclassmen and other freshman before silently walking out of the gym doors.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had stayed up all night trying to call his partner, but it would always go to voice mail. When he didn't answer, he planned on going to Kagami's apartment later to apologize for any misunderstandings, but after seeing how far he went to avoid him during practice, he knew the other wouldn't want to see him at all...

As he looked up from the sidewalk, he realized that he had been unconscionably walking towards Kagami's apartment... He turned around and walked around a bit, before he started to feel hungry. He had skipped breakfast and it was now lunchtime, so he decided to go to Maji to get his usual shake and think about what he could do.

When the cashier handed him his beverage, the bluenette sat at the usual seat near the window. He sighed and sipped his shake, trying to think of what made the other so mad last night...

_'We got to the house...I went to get him water, then he told me Hanamiya-san called.'_ He knew that Kagami didn't particularly enjoy the black-haired teens presence, but he didn't think that was the only reason.

_'Was I too direct..?' _The red-head had gotten angrier after Kuroko had mentioned that he had turned down Hanamiya because they were dating.

_'Maybe he changed his mind about dating?'_ But, remembering how everything had seemed normal beforehand, he decided that wasn't it either. So why..?

Out of ideas, Kuroko sighed again and stared out of the window, half-heartedly sipping his milkshake. It wasn't as enjoyable as it usually was...

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko looked over from where he was staring and saw the very person who had called him last night standing there. He was in casual clothes so he must not have come from practice.

"Ah, good afternoon, Hanamiya-san." He greeted and when he saw the teen sit down across from him with a tray of food, he wondered. "Hanamiya-san comes to Maji a lot?"

"Well, you didn't answer my call yesterday and I knew you lived around this area from when I ran into you before. I stopped here to wait and when I saw you, I came over..." Hanamiya trailed off.

"I'm sorry about not returning your call, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko had completely forgotten after all that happened. He suddenly felt worse for not only angering his red-haired friend, but also for ignoring his black-haired one, as well.

"It's fine. Kazuya said he bumped into you both, so was just calling to see how you were." Hanamiya said, he had wanted to ask the bluenette if he wanted to meet somewhere, but seeing how down the other looked at just missing a call, he decided not to tell him that part.

Kuroko nodded, relieved that he hadn't upset the other and brought his hand to grab the milkshake he had placed on the table when the other sat next to him. The older teen froze at what he saw.

_'Did I do that at the onsen..?' _Hanamiya thought after seeing the dark hand-shaped bruise on his wrist, that stood out in contrast to Kuroko's pale skin. No, he couldn't have. Not only had he not grabbed him that roughly, but he also distinctly remembered grabbing his arm, not his wrist... It definitely hadn't been there the other day. So who..?

Seeing Hanamiya's eyes widen, the bluenette looked where he was staring and quickly pulled his arm back and put it under the table. At practice his wristbands had been able to mostly cover it, but since he took his coat off, he realized that the other had seen it.

"Where did you get that bruise, Kuroko?" Hanamiya's eyes narrowed when the other moved his hand under the table to hide it.

"Ah, it's nothing." He responded, trying to make the other drop the matter. But Hanamiya was persistent and from the change in the bluenette's demeanor and the fact the red-head was missing, he had an idea of who caused it...

"Was it that red-head..?" Kuroko didn't say anything. But, even though he didn't confirm it, from the way the other reacted, he knew it was true.

Sure, he gave players worse bruises than the ones the bluenette had on him. But... for some reason this kid was different, and just seeing the dark marks on the frail boy's wrist, made him angry.

_'That little hypocrite...' _He patronized him for hurting the other then did something like this? The bluenette saw how irate the other looked and defended his friend.

"No, it wasn't Kagami-kun's fault. I made him angry last night... He didn't mean to." Kuroko explained a guilty tone in his voice.

_'Last night..?' _Kazuya hadn't said anything about them being angry at each other when he had returned from the pharmacy... _'Something must have happened afterward...'_

"I bet he gave you some good reason for doing, right?" Seriously, Kuroko was too forgiving...

"No...he hasn't spoken to me since... I tried calling, and during practice, but..." The blue-haired boy looked away and put the milkshake down, no longer wanting to drink it.

Hanamiya stared scrutinizingly at the other. Even though he was glad that the red-head had messed up and wasn't in his way right now, he hated seeing the gloomy look on the others face... So with a sigh he pulled out his phone.

**From: Hanamiya**

**To: Kazuya**

**Subject: (none)**

**'Meet at the school. Tell Kentarou, Hiroshi, and Furuhashi to come too.'**

The gray-haired teen must not have been busy today, because the reply message came not even a few seconds later.

**From: Kazuya**

**To: Hanamiya**

**Subject: (none)**

**'What? Why?'**

_'Tch, why does he always question stuff..?' _Hanamiya scowled at the text and replied.

**From: Hanamiya**

**To: Kazuya**

**Subject: (none)**

**'Let's just say you all have extra practice... And no, no exceptions.'**

He put his phone away, ignoring the text that was probably a complaint about having to practice when today was a break day. But, he was sure that they'd come...or else... He finished his food before addressing the bluenette.

"Let's go to my school, Kuroko." Hanamiya said, standing from the table.

Kuroko looked at the other in confusion. He had seen him texting and now they were leaving suddenly? He didn't know what was going on... But, since Kagami's apartment was a no-no, and he didn't exactly want to go back to his empty house, he agreed and followed the older teen.

* * *

_**At Kirisaki Daiichi**_

Blue eyes stared up at the tall school building as he followed Hanamiya towards the direction of the gym. He had come here before when Kagami had punched the other, but it was strange being here and not knowing why. The black-haired teen hadn't explained anything on their way to, or on the bus. And seeing he wasn't going to now that they had arrived, he asked.

"Um, excuse me, Hanamiya-san..." He turned around at the hesitant tone. Seeing he had the others attention, Kuroko continued. "If you don't mind me asking, what are we all doing here..?"

_'Since we're here already...'_ Hanamiya sighed and explained.

"You seemed upset...so I thought we could play some basketball since you seem to like it so much..." He said, frowning at how weird it was to say like and basketball in the same sentence...

_'Hanamiya-san...did all of this for me..?' _Kuroko's eyes widened a little before he smiled at the other. He knew of the others supposed dislike for the sport, and for him to go through all of this trouble... He then remembered that he had no clothes to play in...

"I'm sorry Hanamiya-san...If I had known I would have brought some extra clothes..." He hoped the other wouldn't mind him sitting out. And with how Seirin practice went today, he wasn't feeling too up to playing...

"I'm sure we have an extra uniform in the back." The black-haired teen said, not allowing the other to get out of this. If he had to play this boring sport, then so did the blue-haired boy!

Kuroko reluctantly agreed, seeing no other way out of this. They both headed to the Kirisaki gym. At first he thought that it was just going to be them playing, but when they entered the gym and there were four others there, he realized just how far Hanamiya went to try and cheer him up.

"You're late, Hanamiya." Kentaro grumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his un- geled hair when he heard the gym door open and close. Kazuya just continued nonchalantly chewing his gum.

"We waited ten minutes! And you're the one who told us to come!" Hiroshi shouted, glaring at his captain. Furuhashi shared the brown-haired teens resentment, and narrowed his eyes at the late person.

"Yeah, yeah. The bus was later than expected." Hanamiya said, giving the other a look that proved how unsympathetic he was that they all had to wait.

"Huh? Why did you have to take a bus?" Everyone except Kazuya wondered. When Hanamiya asked for all of them to meet to play basketball, he had a feeling it was because of a certain person. But he didn't see him with him... Had he been wrong? But when he heard the monotone voice speak a few seconds later, it proved he hadn't been mistaken.

"Good afternoon." He bowed at the four Kirisaki Daiichi members. They just stared at him for a second, before it finally registered and Kuroko got the usual reaction...

"What the?! What are you doing here?!" Hiroshi shouted. After playing against the boy and meeting him a few times, he hoped to get used to this, but he wasn't...not even a bit.

"Hanamiya-san invited me to play with you all..." Kuroko looked up at the black-haired teen to confirm. He wasn't sure now since the others seemed like they hadn't known he was coming.

_'Hanamiya actually wanted to play basketball?!'_ They stared at the black-haired teen in shock. Not even Kazuya saw that coming. He assumed the blue-haired boy had somehow convinced him...

"Come on, I'll get you the extra uniform." Hanamiya said, sending a glare over his shoulder at his teammates, who were looking at him as if he had two heads. "The rest of you, run laps until we're done..."

They shivered at the promise of pain that was hidden under the calm tone, and hurriedly started to run. Kuroko looked on, wondering why they were so frightened, but dropped it when the other put a hand on his back and steered him to the door connected to the gym, towards what he figured was the locker room.

The older went to a box that was in the corner of the room after they entered the room, and Kuroko stood silently waiting off to the side.

"Tch...could've sworn it was here..." Hanamiya muttered, digging through the pile of lost and found items.

"It's fine, Hanamiya-san. I don't want to inconvenience you, I'll just watch, okay?" Kuroko offered, seeing the others frustration. But, it seemed he didn't need to, since a moment later Hanamiya found what he was looking for and handed the teal and black jersey and shorts to him.

"Well?" A black eyebrow raised when the bluenette just stood there with the clothes in his hands. The uniform was clean, so he didn't think the other was hesitating because of that. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Ah, yes." Kuroko said. He didn't think the other was serious about him wearing a Kirisaki uniform when he mentioned it before... So, he quickly turned around and did as the other said.

Hanamiya changed as well, and finished quickly. Turning around to see if the other was done, he froze.

_'What...the...'_ He had seen a glimpse of the other's stomach while he was watching him practice with the Seirin brats...but the full view was something else, even if he could only see the others back... Aside from the bruise on his wrist, it was all smooth pale skin, but a moment later it was covered by the clothes he had gave him and he couldn't help but feel disappointed as he glared at the material that blocked his view of the others back...

"It's...kind of big..." Hanamiya saw the bluenette turn around, once again was surprised. Kuroko saw the tense posture the other had and started to worry. "Does it look strange..?"

_'Strange?! How can a boy look so cute?!'_ Hanamiya shouted in his mind. He suddenly wished that Kuroko would come to their school...but he knew the bluenette would never abandon his precious Seirin...

"No, it looks fine..." He said and turned away from the sight.

"Really?" Kuroko asked, slightly doubtful. It felt weird wearing a Kirisaki basketball uniform... Almost as weird as when he first wore his Seirin jersey, when he had been used to the Teiko uniform. But, even though it was different and a little big, with his practice clothes dirty, he had no choice but to wear it.

"Yeah... Come on everyone's waiting..." He said to distract himself from what he had just seen. They walked out of the changing rooms and went onto the court where the others were still running. Hanamiya smirked in satisfaction at their suffering.

"Alright, let's play." He said, receiving half-relieved and half-dissapointed sigh's. They were happy to stop running, but now they had to play basketball... True torture...

But they followed their captains command, not wanting to anger him further. They had enough running on their off-day... They split into teams of three. Kazuya, Hanamiya and Kuroko verse Furuhashi, Kentaro and Hiroshi.

Since it was just the six of them, Kentaro threw the ball into the air and got back into position just as Hiroshi won the jump ball and passed it the Furuhashi. Furuhashi caught it and passed to Kentaro, but Kuroko intercepted it and quickly passed to Hanamiya.

_'What...'_ The ball had been going in the other direction and then it was suddenly coming right towards him... He quickly caught the ball and did a shot it at the basket. Still amazed by the strange and unexpected pass.

The match went like this for a while, Kuroko passing to the unexpecting Kazuya or Hanamiya and them receiving and shooting. Hiroshi and the others weren't too surprised, since the bluenette had intercepted their passes during the game against Seirin, but the way he just appeared places still unnerved them a bit...

Hanamiya couldn't predict any of the outcomes of the match... Just when he'd think the ball would go out of bounds, or the other team would get the ball, the bluenette would always seem to appear out of nowhere and pass it to either one of them. It gave the game such an unpredictable edge...and black-haired teen would never admit it out-loud but... it made it somewhat enjoyable...

Kuroko was starting to recognize the way both Hanamiya and Kazuya moved, so he was able to pass much more accurately as time went by. It was different from playing with Kagami and the others. There wasn't the usual drive or enthusiasm, but as the ball came towards him and he looked for Hanamiya to pass to the older teen, his eyes widened.

Kuroko quickly passed before the ball went past him, and Hanamiya caught it and did another hook shot over Hiroshi's head. But, the shot wasn't what made him freeze... It was the expression that was on the black-haired teens face.

_'A smile..?'_ The bluenette couldn't believe it. Even when he watched them play a few days ago Hanamiya had never smiled while playing basketball...

It was the most genuine one he had seen on the others face, aside from the one at the onsen. The smile wasn't one of pure happiness like Kagami would have when he made a difficult shot or anything. But...there was something about it, something that made Kuroko forget about his worries he'd been having all day, and as they continued playing, and the smile stayed present, he couldn't help but smile a little as well.

By the end, everyone was exhausted and they went to the benches to rest. Never have they spent so much energy to play in a game. Hiroshi, Kentaro and Furuhashi even looked upset about the loss, which never happened during other practice games.

_'Was this...how those Seirin brats felt when they played with Kuroko..?'_ He quickly shook the thought out of his head. There was no way he could think like those goody two shoes...But, as Hanamiya remembered the exhilaration he felt while playing with the bluenette, he knew that it was true...

He looked over at Kuroko, who was talking with Kazuya on the benches, smiling a little at what he was saying. This boy, there was something alluring about him. How could such an expressionless person, make him feel so many things?

However, this didn't mean that his opinion of the whole game had changed! It was still pointless and as he thought back to the way their opponents reacted during games it still annoyed him. But, looking over at the blue-haired boy, Hanamiya couldn't help but think that as long as it was with the other, basketball wasn't totally meaningless...


	18. The need to protect

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews! AsianCutie93, TetsuAkashi, animelver14, Guest, Killua17, Pugslover, and Litschi! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_**With Hanamiya**_

It was getting late after the basketball match they had, so Kuroko decided that if he didn't leave now then he wouldn't be able to take the bus and make it back home in time before it got dark. So, he reluctantly refused a two-on-one game and changed back into his normal clothes, opting to take a bath at home rather than a shower here, despite Hanamiya's insistence for him to do so. Totally not so he could see the bluenette unclothed again...

Kentaro, Hiroshi and Furuhashi had gone home a little after the first game ended, and Kazuya was in the locker room showering. So that left Hanamiya alone outside with Kuroko, seeing him off.

"Thank you for everything, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko said, bowing to the other.

"It's fine..." Hanamiya said, noticing that the bluenette looked less depressed than before.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you..?" After seeing the other in the locker room, he realized just how frail he was... and for the first time in a while he felt the need to protect someone and not to hurt them.

"It's fine Hanamiya-san. You would have to go all the way with me and then come back." Kuroko explained his reasoning for declining the others offer. even though he enjoyed Hanamiya's company, to make him go back and forth like that is illogical. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow..?" Hanamiya suggested, trying not to sound too eager to see the blue-haired teen again...

"I'd like that, Hanamiya-san." Black eyes softened when they saw the way the usual impassive blue eyes lit up at the prospect of spending more time with him. "Well then." The bluenette bowed to the other and headed down the sidewalk to wait for the bus to take him back to his part of the city.

"So, already planning a date for tomorrow..?" A voice came from behind him, making him reluctantly turn away from watching Kuroko's retreating form.

"God dammit Kazuya!" Hanamiya glared at the other, the softness in his eyes disappearing the instant he turned away from watching the bluenette. He showered faster than he thought...

Kazuya noticed this and just smiled wider behind his gum, amazed at just how much the other affected the black-haired teen.

"So, where are you two going?"

"I'll think of something." Hanamiya's eyes narrowed at Kazuya for prying into his business. But, truth be told, he had no idea yet. He's dated before, but the bluenette was different from those other times... And truth be told, right now all he knew was that he loved vanilla shakes and basketball...

Kazuya sighed, seeing that the other hadn't even thought of anything. Hanamiya might be a genius, but his knowledge of people was lacking... But he knew better than to say that outloud or else face the consequences...

They both stood there quietly for a moment, before Kazuya asked the black-haired teen what had bothered him ever since he got the text to meet here at the gym.

"Why did Kuroko come here anyway?" Kazuya asked. It was strange that Hanamiya had gotten the opportunity to invite the bluenette here without any fuss.

"That red-head hurt him..." Hanamiya's glare intensified, making Kazuya stare at him in amazement once again. "They had a fight or something and I saw him sitting alone at Maji, so I invited him..."

_'Ah...'_ It explained alot of things, but he couldn't help but wonder what went wrong. Just the other night they were acting like a couple and picking up medicine from the pharmacy...and now they were fighting..?

He sighed, even though it gave Hanamiya this opportunity to get closer to him, it meant that the bluenette had been hurt once again...

"Well, as much as I enjoy standing out here with you in the freezing cold." Hanamiya said sarcastically, picking up his bag from the ground. "I think I'll be going now."

"Yeah, yeah." It was warmer than usual at this time of year, but it was still cold. He decided to leave as well, but stopped to make sure of something.

"Don't do anything stupid tomorrow, Hanamiya..." His voice was cold, similar to how it was the day Hanamiya said all of those things to the bluenette. He felt that Kuroko needed to be happy after all the drama that's happened to him over the few weeks...

But, this time the black-haired teen wasn't affected by it. He promised not to hurt the other again, and he had no reason to fear the others wrath. So with a small nod of confirmation, he ignored the glare, sending one last look in the direction the blue-haired boy had disappeared and continued walking on to his house.

Kazuya, satisfied with the others actions did the same.

* * *

_**After practice with Kagami**_

They were all in the locker rooms, changing after their practice. Kagami had performed better in the second half of the game, since he wasn't going the extra mile to avoid his blue-haired partner. But even so, the senpai's had won the practice game for the first time in a while since the damage had been done in the first half and the freshman couldn't make a comeback in time.

Everyone noticed the way the freshman duo were acting and wondered what was going on. Just the other day they were at the onsen, and found out that they had even kissed! But now... looking at the grumpy face of the red-head, they knew something must have happened between them.

Kagami wasn't in the mood for explaining himself, so after getting dressed, he immediately left the room and exited the gym to head to his apartment to relax after all the things that happened this week. But not even a minute after he left, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Wait up, Kagami!" Kagami turned around and saw Kiyoshi running up to him.

"Yeah..?" He asked hesitantly. He was slightly fearful of the other ever since the onsen incident...

"Haha! Don't worry, I think we taught you a good enough lesson last time." Kiyoshi smiled at his lower-classman and held his hands up to show that he wasn't there to do him harm. "I just want to walk with you."

Kagami shivered at the memory of the 'lesson' at the onsen. He definitely didn't want to make the other mad again... So he agreed to walking with him, thinking that it'd be a quick one and he could go to his apartment and rest.

But as they walked, Kiyoshi kept talking and engaging the other in conversation. Making the red-head concentrate on his words rather than the walk, and eventually when they stopped walking, Kagami realized that they had somehow ended up going past his apartment and were now at the basketball court where he and Kuroko would practice at.

_'When did we...' _Red eyes looked up to the smiling brown-haired teen and Kagami knew that the other had brought them here on purpose. Kagami scowled, just now noticing that he had been tricked...

"What do you say about a little one-on-one game, Kagami?" Kiyoshi opened up his gym bag and took out the ball he had brought with him. Kagami's eyes narrowed, seeing that the other had prepared for this and had planned for this to happen from the beginning.

"Huh? Why?" Kagami asked. He was a little excited to play against the other after winning against him in that one basket game for the ace position, but his confusion was greater. They had just finished practice and now the other wanted to play against him more? Why not at the gym?

"You and Kuroko...I haven't known you both for as long as the others, since I was in the hospital. But, I know that how you both acted during practice was not normal..." Kiyoshi's face was serious as it turned back to Kagami. "Whatever happened is causing you both to act differently, and even though I'm worried about your friendship, I'm more concerned about how it will affect our gameplay next week. I know you won't willingly tell me what it is...So, how about a wager?"

"What kind of wager..?" Kagami looked cautiously at Kiyoshi's face that was now smiling at him brightly.

"If I win this game, then you tell me what happened between the two of you."

"And..if I win..?" He didn't see why he should agree to this... It was his and Kuroko's business, and truth be told, he didn't want to think about the other right now after seeing the look on the bluenette's face after he had mentioned Hanamiya. It hurt that someone else could make his blue-haired friend's eyes light up like that...

"Ahh, if you win... Then I'll stop prying and I'll pay you back for all the money you spent when you took us all out to Maji that day." Kiyoshi promised.

_'I guess...I did beat him before after all. I don't really need the money, but it'll help take my mind off of things.' _He was confident that he could beat his upperclassman just as he had before.

"Alright, you're on." Kagami grinned half-heartedly and took off his coat, putting it next to his bag on the bench, Kiyoshi doing the same.

"First to five?" Kiyoshi offered. Their last game had been too short and since this one was more important for the teams sake, he wanted to go all out.

"You sure that you should be playing?" The red-head asked, remembering the others injuries from the Kirisaki game.

"Haha! Don't worry about that!" Kiyoshi waved off his concerns and got into position.

They started playing, Kagami getting the first shot. But Kiyoshi didn't make the gap widen more than one point and when he got the ball he also got a point. There were times when they were evenly matched and the ball would keep going to each end of the court before getting stolen. But eventually they managed to get their shots and a few minutes later the score was tied, four to four.

It was Kagami's ball and Kiyoshi was guarding him very well, as the other blinked, he saw his opening, but as he was heading towards the hoop he paused, seeing that if he went forward he might run into his upperclassman's knee. It was nothing more than a second, but it was all Kiyoshi needed and he stole the ball then ran the other way faster than Kagami thought he could. But, he wasn't going to give up! He quickly turned around and chased after him. But it was too late and the brown-haired teen jumped up a second before the red-head reached him and dunked the ball into the hoop.

"Five to four." Kiyoshi caught the ball as it hit the ground and put it under an arm before walking over to the bench to get a towel to wipe himself off.

"I...I thought your knee..." Kagami said between pants. He couldn't believe he lost over one mistake...

"I've done more than just practicing basketball, Kagami. In order to get better before the Winter Cup, I've been going to the hospital for more rehab and doing other things to improve my knee for the upcoming matches." The brown-haired teen explained, looking at the exhausted red-head with slight disappointment for hesitating on such an important basket. But... a win was a win... He plopped down on the bench. "So, tell me about you and Kuroko."

Kagami went over to the bench as well, exhausted from the one-on-one and the practice from earlier. They sat there quietly for a moment, Kiyoshi knowing the other was delaying, but deciding not to push it since he'd get the information from him eventually. Kagami sighed, and told his persistent senpai what was wrong.

"It's Hanamiya..." That answer surprised the brown-haired teen.

"What about him..?" Had he hurt Kuroko again? Kiyoshi didn't remember seeing the bluenette hurt in any way.

"He was at the onsen when we went there the other day..." Kagami said. Kiyoshi's eyes widened a little and a slight frown was on his face at the unexpected news.

_'Why would Hanamiya...'_ His thoughts trailed off, realizing it must be related to the bluenette and therefore soemthing must have happened to make Kagami and him argue.

"What'd he do?" He asked, wondering what Hanamiya could have done to make the inseparable red-head and blue-haired duo act this way towards each other.

"Even though he knew me and Kuroko were going out... he kissed him..." Kiyoshi saw the way the red-head's eyes flashed with anger at the words.

_'Hanamiya...kissed Kuroko..?'_ Kiyoshi was shocked. For as long as he's known the Kirisaki Daiichi player, not once had he shown interest in anyone.

"Kazuya warned me that Hanamiya had feelings for Kuroko...so I confessed to him, hoping that he would stay away from that guy..." Kagami sighed. "But last night I found out that Kuroko forgave him and that he told him about his feelings. And then last night... me and Kuroko were at his house and Hanamiya called... I lost it..."

Kiyoshi listened silently, not wanting to interrupt the angry teen.

"Kuroko he... I can tell that he likes Hanamiya. If he weren't then he wouldn't have responded to what he said that day, like that... I don't think I can look at him without feeling the same anger as last night." Kagami admitted.

Kiyoshi's known Hanamiya for a long time... he might be sadistic, and scheming... But he wouldn't go this far if it were a joke. If that's true then he really must like the bluenette, and from what Kagami said, then Kuroko also felt this way. And despite popular belief, Kiyoshi knew the black-haired teen had a good side to him, even if he covered it up all the time. The only problem is... Kiyoshi stared at Kagami and sighed.

"You have to ask yourself...did you confess to Kuroko for yourself, or to keep the two of them away from each other..." Kiyoshi said, making Kagami confused.

_'For me...or to stop Hanamiya...'_ He didn't know... He was sure of his feelings towards the bluenette. When Kazuya told him that Hanamiya liked Kuroko that night at the park, he felt like he should do something about it and he had to admit that if he hadn't been pushed to do it, then he would've taken things much more slowly.

"Well, just think about it... Something like this isn't worth losing a friend over, right?" Kiyoshi smiled. Kagami's and Kuroko's friendship reminded him of his and Hyuuga's and if it were to end... he knew how he'd feel.

"Yeah..." Kagami said, deep in thought.

"Well, I should be going." Kiyoshi said, satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted and helped the other a little. He got up from his seat and grabbed his bag, getting ready to leave. He hoped that things would be back to normal in no time. "See you tomorrow."

"And don't think of ever doing that to Kuroko again, Kagami. If there's one thing I've noticed about him, it's that basketball is something he enjoys...and what you did during practice..." Kiyoshi trailed off, seeing that the red-head had guilt in his eyes and knew that what he did was wrong. Kiyoshi nodded in satisfaction, smile returning to his face and headed home.

Kagami watched as his senpai disappeared from his veiw and when Kiyoshi was gone, Kagami thought about everything he said.

Even before they started dating, he enjoyed the others company. Having Kuroko as a roommate, going to Maji's and just hanging out at the basketball court for extra practice... He wouldn't want to give up those moments for anything.

But, after seeing how happy he looked at the mention of the black-haired teen, he realized that he liked seeing that look in his eyes. He wanted to be the one to bring such a look into those blue eyes! To give him up...and know that someone else had his feelings other than him... He didn't know if he was strong enough...

Kagami sighed, and decided to think things over more. He got up from the bench and left the basketball courts, heading to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Is the story pace too slow? I can speed up the events if you all want =)


End file.
